Desde el Lado del Orgullo
by Mecha52
Summary: Orgullo y Prejuicio desde la perspectiva de Darcy
1. Capitulo 1

**Desde el lado del Orgullo**

**Es mi primer fic, la historia de Orgullo y prejuicio me fascino de principio a fin, decidí que Darcy merecía una versión de los hechos, y seria muy interesante experimentar el personaje de Darcy de forma mas a fondo. Espero que lo disfruten casi tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero sus comentarios**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Querida Georgiana:

Estamos por llegar a Netherfield Park, el hogar en el que me voy a hospedar con el Sr Bingley y sus hermanas. Ha sido un largo viaje, mis acompañantes están casi dormidos pues aun no deben ser ni las cinco de la mañana, pero yo no puedo dormir, sabes que nunca he conseguido dormir en los viajes y ahora menos, que tengo mucho que pensar. Ya te hecho de menos, no es la primera vez que nos separamos, pero sin duda va a ser la separación mas larga, aunque estoy feliz de pasar una temporada con Charles no me siento cómodo al dejarte prácticamente sola allá en Pemberly. Aun así voy a tratar de relajarme pensando que no importa lo que pase, vas a estar bien con la señora Reynolds. Te escribiré tan pronto como me fuera posible.

Tuyo

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Fitzwilliam Darcy miro la carta durante un momento y la guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, no mentía al decir que ya echaba de menos a su hermana. Después de todo el y su primo el coronel Fitzwilliam compartían su custodia desde la muerte de sus padres y era su deber cuidar de ella.

-¿Ya llegamos?-le pregunto su amigo soñoliento

-Creo que si-le dijo Darcy al ver una agradable mansión por la ventanilla, era Netherfield Park por supuesto, pero se veía más limpia, más agradable, mas…adecuada para ellos. Netherfield Park no había sido alquilada en mucho tiempo por lo tanto aunque la habían conservado limpia, era inevitable que se formaran telarañas aunque se limpiara casi a diario.

Hace muy poco que Darcy y Bingley habían visitado la cuidad para alquilar una casa en la que pudieran vivir en un periodo corto de tiempo, a ambos les había agradado Netherfield Park por lo tanto ya habían acordado el alquiler de la casa por lo menos el primer mes.

-Hemos llegado Sr Bingley-le dijo el cochero quienes despertó a Caroline Bingley y a Louisa Hurst de su sueño. El Sr Hurst no llegaría hasta mañana por un negocio que debía completar allá en Londres pero también vendría a pasar con ellos una temporada.

El Sr Bingley fue el primero en bajar del carruaje, luego le siguieron el Sr Darcy y la señorita Bingley, la señora Hurst sin embargo se demoro un poco mas en bajar pues a diferencia de los demás había estado completamente dormida y necesito un momento para poder pensar con claridad. Nadie es capaz de pensar con claridad cuando se le acaban de despertar de un sueño muy profundo.

-Ya podrás descansar adentro querida hermana-le dijo Caroline Bingley a la señora Hurst-debemos apresurarnos a desempacar el equipaje

Charles Bingley se sintió complacido cuando ni mas entro el personal lo saludo con cortesía, le hicieron preguntas interesantes y lo ayudaron a cargar el equipaje hasta su recamara sin haberlo pedido antes. Pero el Sr Darcy quien no acostumbraba a hablar directamente con ninguna persona del personal a menos que lo haya conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y le tuviera absoluta confianza, sintió que el modo de hablar de los miembros del personal era descortés, podían sonar amables, por supuesto, pero se notaba un exceso de confianza que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Caroline Bingley también parecía compartir su opinión pues se veía enfadada por la forma en que los empleados le hablan a Charles y el a ellos, la señora Hurst sin embargo permanecía ausente a la escena que estaba ocurriendo, parecía no compartir ninguna otra opinión nada mas que el tener sueño.

* * *

El Sr Darcy se tomo toda la mañana para desempacar su equipaje y para asegurarse que todas las habitaciones estuvieran muy limpias. Se sintió al menos complacido que si lo estaban, la única habitación que lo desilusionó fue la biblioteca, esperaba que fuera más grande y mas surtida de libros, según lo que había escuchado de la gente, la biblioteca de Netherfield era la mejor del pueblo. Sin duda ellos no sabían mucho de bibliotecas, lamento no poder mostrarles la suya y así demostrarles que la biblioteca de Netherfield no era ni la mitad de bonita que ellos había alagado.

Ni bien termino de desempacar el Sr Bingley decidió salir a conocer a la gente del pueblo con la esperanza que hubiera un baile muy pronto para poder hacer amigos, siempre se había llevado muy bien con todas las personas debido a su carisma y simpatía. Pero no hubo necesidad de que el Sr Bingley saliera, pues esa tarde lo visito la señora Long. La señora Long era una agradable mujer que vivía muy cerca del Sr Morris, el señor que le había vendido Netherfield Park al Sr Bingley, por lo tanto pudo enterarse de que por fin alguien había alquilado Netherfield Park, le pareció una noticia tan poco creíble que tubo que verlo por ella misma.

-Me alegra mucho de que haya alquilado la propiedad Sr Bingley-le dijo la señora Long con una agradable sonrisa que solía dedicar a sus vecinos –¿piensa quedarse aquí?

-Si, esa era mi intención-le respondió el Sr Bingley-me empieza a gustar este lugar y eso que aun no he sido invitado a ningún baile

La señora Long se sorprendió que el Sr Morris no le dijera al Sr Bingley lo del baile del sábado, ¿como no iba a invitar a los adinerados recién llegados?

-Me complace mucho invitarle al baile de este sábado-le dijo cordialmente la Sra Long quien le explicaba con lujo y detalle donde eran, quienes irían, sobre todo los más importantes y también comento lo agradable que resultaría si invitara a todos sus acompañantes.

Al Sr Bingley le complació mucho ir eso, pocas cosas le gustaban más que los bailes, para él no había mejor forma de conocer gente que de ese modo y por supuesto le encantaba conocer gente. Se veía rodeado normalmente de amigos o de admiradores, era al menos complaciente que lo buscaran para otros motivos que no sea el dinero.

Pero para el Sr Darcy que prefería sencillamente vivir tranquilamente su vida en soledad, un baile le pareció una idea de lo más desagradable e irracional de conocer gente. Pero finalmente tanto le insistía su amigo que lo acompañara que no tuvo más remedio que acceder. La señorita Bingley también accedió y la señora Hurst quien para esa fecha llegaría su marido acepto también.

Durante los siguientes días el señor Bingley recibió varias visitas de los vecinos, lo visitaron el señor Lucas, el Señor Bennet y otras personas que vivían en Hertfordshire. Al poco tiempo Charles Bingley empezó a sentirse como en casa.

* * *

**¿Que tal el primer capitulo? Aun no aparecen los Bennet pero no se preocupen tratare todo lo posible de que sea lo mas parecido al libro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Fitzwilliam Darcy salió del carruaje de los Bingley y camino con lentitud para entrar al baile que había en Meyton. Afuera se podía oír una alegre canción para bailar. Con una expresión de tortura en el rostro, Darcy bajó la vista y suspiro. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que su amigo le convenciera para ir a un absurdo baile?, se reprochó.

—Bueno, es hora de entrar —dijo Darcy como un lamento, al tiempo que se volvía a mirar resto de sus acompañantes. Enseguida vio que las hermanas de su amigo tenían las mismas expectativas que él sobre la posibilidad de que pasaran una noche agradable.

Darcy miró a su amigo, cuyo rostro, estaba lleno de entusiasmo, siempre era una persona muy alegre que disfrutaba de reírse. Algo contrario a su hermana Caroline quien casi nunca sonría y siempre tenia la mirada de superficialidad que destacaba en ella. Una vez más se preguntó cómo era posible que Charles y Caroline Bingley fueran hermanos. Incluso con la señora Hurst quien era más refinada en su forma de vestir y su manera de comportarse aunque e ella no era ni la mitad de superficial que Caroline Bingley, no se parecía nada a su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿ya entramos? —preguntó Bingley quien se dio la vuelta y le ofreció el brazo a su hermana Caroline

-¿Estas seguro de esto Charles?-le pregunto su hermana aceptando su brazo-ni siquiera hemos recibido una invitación

-La Señora Long me invito el miércoles-le aclaro el Sr Bingley-además creo que es una excelente forma de conocer a nuestros vecinos

El Sr Bingley y su cuñado, el Sr Hurst, entraron primero seguidos del Sr Darcy, la Señora Hurst y la señorita Bingley para observar los detalles del lugar. Desafortunadamente, en ese momento la canción llegó a su fin y los que estaban bailando se separaron, lo que provocó que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia la puerta y observaron a los recién llegados.

Darcy podía sentir sobre él los ojos de todo el mundo y casi podía imaginar lo que se susurraban en los oídos. Era tan terrible como había temido.

En el transcurso de pocos minutos, el Sr Lucas se acercó a ellos y estrechando la mano del Sr Bingley le dijo:

—Bienvenido, señor Bingley. Sean bienvenidos todos sus distinguidos acompañantes —exclamó William Lucas, mientras los miraba con una gran sonrisa y estrechaba las manos a los caballeros y les saludaba con un beso en la mano a las damas—. Nos sentimos muy honrados con su presencia en nuestra humilde fiesta

Con gran entusiasmo, Bingley comento lo mucho que ya le gustaba estar allí e hizo las presentaciones reglamentarias. Darcy respondió al saludo con una simple inclinación de cabeza. El Sr Lucas noto su frio saludo pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Finalmente, después de que las damas y el señor Hurst fueron presentados, sir William los acompañó a todos hacia una mesa donde pudieran sentarse, la señorita Lucas, la hija mayor de sir William Lucas fue presentada al señor Bingley al cual él le dedico una agradable sonrisa. Bingley que sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus modales, se ofreció a bailar con la señorita Lucas la primera pieza. Mientras que el Sr Darcy y la señorita Bingley observaban como bailaban Charles Bingley y la señora y el señor Hurst.

Mirase adonde mirase, Darcy veía ojos entrecerrados que lo examinaban con atención y descaro, la señorita Bingley también lo notaba pero estaba mas notando como los invitados susurraban palabras que ella no escuchaba pero sabia que eran adulaciones sobre lo ricos y apuestos que eran.

A excepción de sus acompañantes, no había en todo el salón alguna charla interesante o alguna persona de buen gusto. Estaba rodeado de gente común, molesta e irritante y eso lo molestaba, busco a Bingley con la mirada esperanzando que este se encontrase desocupado para poder tener alguien civilizado con quien charlar.

Finalmente, lo localizó al otro lado del salón, había terminado la primera pieza y ahora bailaba la segunda con una tal Jane Bennet quien su padre había tenido la cortesía o impertinencia de presentarla a los caballeros junto al resto de sus hijas.

La facilidad con que su amigo entablaba conversación en cualquier reunión social sin importar con quien se halle era algo que siempre le había causado admiración. ¿Cómo hacía para conversar con completos desconocidos, pasando por encima la clase o la posición? Sus ojos siguieron a Bingley y su pareja durante los primeros pasos del baile y luego volvieron a concentrarse en la nada.

La mujer que le había provocado semejante disgusto en ese momento era la señora Bennet quién observaba a su hija de forma impaciente pero con un gran gesto de satisfacción. Obviamente la idea de que estuviera bailando con el Sr Bingley era algo que le fascinaba, ver que realmente lo estuviera haciendo era aun más fascinante y por lo tanto no podía controlar sus emociones. Había que prevenir a Bingley sobre eso, pues Darcy estaba seguro que él no lo había notado, estaba observando a su pareja quien bailaba y se reía tan bien como el.

Nuevamente había terminado otra canción y el señor Bingley le ofreció a otra señorita su mano para bailar con el, lo acepto por supuesto y nuevamente volvió a bailar. El Sr Darcy bailo algunas piezas con la señorita Bingley y con la Sr Hurst pero mientras ellas estaban comprometidas a bailar con otros caballeros, el permaneció pegado en la pared observando sin tener gusto por bailar con alguien.

En ese momento, Bingley apareció junto a él y le dijo:

—Ven Darcy, tienes que bailar. Odio ver como estas ahí de pie con esa expresión estúpida en tu cara. Es mejor que bailes.

—No voy a bailar de ningún modo. Ya sabes que detesto el baile a no ser que conozca a mi pareja. No me apetece hacerlo en una reunión como esta. Tus hermanas están ocupadas y no hay ninguna otra mujer en la sala con la que soportaría bailar

—Yo no me comportaría como tu-le dijo Bingley-Te juro que nunca he visto en mi vida mujeres mas hermosas

—Tu estabas bailando con la única mujer hermosa en esta sala-le dijo Darcy observando de reojo a la mayor de la Bennet

—Es la criatura más bella que he visto-coincidió Bingley-pero una de sus hermanas, que esta sentada justo detrás de ti, es también muy hermosa y me atrevería a decir que es muy simpática

— ¿A quien te refieres?-pregunto mirando a la Elizabeth Bennet, la segunda de las Bennet. Justo en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el señor Darcy aparto su mirada de inmediato y fríamente dijo—: No esta mal, pero no es lo suficientemente atractiva como para tentarme. Ahora no me apetece hacerle caso a una chica que ha sido despreciada por el resto de los hombres. Sera mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas, estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo- dijo el Sr Darcy dejando que Bingley tomara su consejo como mejor le pareciera

El Sr Bingley se dio cuenta que ciertamente su amigo era un caso perdido, en diversas ocasiones intentaba que Darcy sea mas sociable y a su vez Darcy intentaba que Bingley sea mas reservado, no consiguiendo respectivamente lo que se proponían ambos había dejado de insistir mucho y ahora prácticamente aceptaban la personalidad del otro no encontrando otro remedio.

El Sr Bingley continuo bailando, le pidió nuevamente un baile a la señorita Jane Bennet, era evidente que entre todas sus parejas ella había sido su favorita, se veía realmente a gusto con ella, era normal verlo sonreír pero Darcy parecía percibir mas euforia cuando rozaba su mano.

Cuando la fiesta por fin terminó el carruaje de los Bingley se estacionó frente a la entrada para recogerlos, Darcy sólo pudo suspirar de alivio mientras que el Sr Bingley se lamentaba que la fiesta haya durado tan poco.

Tal como había sospechado el Sr Darcy, la señorita Bingley y la señora Hurst no compartían el entusiasmo de su hermano. Darcy dejó a los Bingley debatir sus diferencias y dirigió su mirada hacia la noche, a través de la ventanilla del carruaje.

* * *

**Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han mandado un review, gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente el Sr Darcy se encontraba solo sentado en la mesa del comedor pequeño desayunando mientras leía la carta que le había mandado su hermana. Los Bingley y los Hurst todavía no habían bajado, no solían levantarse temprano cuando habían tenido una fiesta la noche anterior.

Darcy quien no era capaz de levantarse tarde aunque se lo propusiera bajó a la hora que estaba acostumbrado y encontró que tenía el comedor sólo para él y que, sobre la mesa, estaba la tan esperada carta de Georgiana.

Busco un lugar en donde pudiera leer cómodamente. Si estuviera en su casa, en Pemberley, se habría dirigido a la biblioteca. Pero no estaba en Pemberley sino en Netherfield. Y la biblioteca no era el lugar más cómodo.

Por lo tanto había escogido el comedor pequeño. Esperaba que sus acompañantes no bajaran aun para poder dedicarse a leer su carta sin interrupciones.

Darcy rompió el sello de la carta de su hermana de forma impaciente. Últimamente, desde el incidente con Wickham, quien Darcy pocas veces era capaz de pensar en el sin arrugar los dientes, sus cartas consistían apenas en unas pocas líneas: informes sobre sus clases, su progreso con el piano y algún que otro comentario. A pesar de eso Georgiana Darcy empezaba a recuperarse de su depresión por fin y su hermano empezaba a sentirse aliviado. _''Va a estar bien'' _dijo para su mismo mientras abrió las hojas y leyó:

18 de octubre

Queridísimo hermano:

No sabes cuanto me complace que me escribieras tan pronto. Sé que has estado muy preocupado por mí desde los sucesos del verano pasado y, sinceramente, querido hermano, te aseguro que no me siento tan mal. Pero no encuentro nada divertido que hacer excepto concentrarme en mi música, quien a veces siento una suave nota de melancolía, pero no te preocupes, me estoy recuperando de una forma lenta y progresivamente. Y creo que así es mejor

Esto no pasó inadvertido para la nueva dama de compañía que me enviaste. La señora Reynolds, es una mujer sabia, también amable y creo que ya nos hemos hecho amigas. Eso me alegra un poco, el de tener a alguien que me haga compañía y que al mismo tiempo sea mi amiga. Te lo agradezco infinitamente por enviarla. Es una buena elección.

No sé exactamente cómo sucedió, hermano, pero ya no me encuentro agobiada por el pasado. Siempre me afectará, pero ahora sé que no gobernará mi vida. No es necesario sufrir más de lo necesario.

Espero que al recibir esta carta te encuentres bien y contento durante tu estancia con el señor Bingley y su familia. ¿Qué te parece Netherfield? ¿Es agradable?

Con cariño, Georgiana

Darcy suspiro y miro la carta leyendo detenidamente cada palabra tratando de descifrar el estado de ánimo de Georgiana, estaba mejor, tal como ella lo había asegurado, _''Si, va a recuperarse'' _se dijo. Al oír pasos, Darcy dobló rápidamente la carta, y la coloco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levantó del asiento. La señorita Bingley entró en el comedor y enseguida vio que Darcy estaba solo en la mesa. Le hizo señas a un criado para que abandonara su puesto junto a la puerta y actuara de camarero, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como respuesta a la reverencia de Darcy y permitió que él eligiera una silla para que ella se sentara.

—Señor Darcy, me impresiona que se levante tan temprano, es algo realmente admirable-le dijo la señorita Bingley

—No puedo reclamar ningún mérito por eso, señorita Bingley. Es únicamente una cuestión de costumbre-le aseguro el Sr Darcy

—Una costumbre muy buena, señor Darcy, estoy convencida-dijo la señorita Bingley alagando nuevamente al Sr Darcy

El Sr Darcy ya no dijo nada y se concentro solamente en beber su taza de café, mientras que Caroline Bingley observo la carta que Darcy tenia en su bolsillo

—Por favor, cuénteme qué dice su querida hermana. Deseo saber qué tal le va con su nueva dama de compañía. ¡Cómo desearía que hubiese venido con nosotros a Netherfield! —Suspiró con irritación—Su compañía haría que sea mas tolerable las visitas a los vecinos, Charles insiste en que hagamos visitas. Estoy segura, señor Darcy, de que usted coincidirá conmigo en que eso difícilmente sería un placer. Al igual que la fiesta de anoche. ¿Fue una especie de prueba?

Darcy se pregunto en silencio ¿Una especie de prueba? Sí, una verdadera prueba. Aduladores fastidiosos, tímidas jovencitas e impertinentes mujeres mayores. Todos ellos calculando, evaluando, siguiendo con los ojos cada movimiento.

— ¿Una prueba, señorita Bingley? Tal vez para aquellos caballeros que, como yo, no disfrutaron con el baile. Pero con seguridad usted fue objeto de muchas amables atenciones y gran admiración. —Darcy esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella no podía negar la evidente cortesía con que la habían tratado durante todo el baile—Tendrá que disculparme, señorita Bingley —continuó diciendo Darcy, en un tono que exigía más que solicitaba su permiso para retirarse. Con una sonrisa de desconcierto, Caroline no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza mientras él se levantaba para marcharse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Aquel día transcurrió prácticamente sin ningún incidente para Darcy, lo dedico principalmente a leer y a escribir a Georgiana contándole como era su estadía en Netherfield, también tubo que escribir cartas de negocio, normalmente lo necesitaban mucho en Londres y ahora que no se hallaba, se mantenían siempre en contacto con el a través de cartas. Estaba escribiendo una carta a Georgiana cuando la señorita Bingley lo interrumpió para decirle:

-¿Escribe una carta para su hermana, Sr Darcy?

-Así es-le respondió del modo más cortes posible el Sr Darcy pues le desagradaba profundamente que lo interrumpieran cuando escribía cartas

-¿Seria tan amable de decirle que muero de ganas de verla?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley

-No será molestia-le respondió Darcy-Se lo comentare inmediatamente

-No sabe cuando se lo agradezco-le dijo la señorita Bingley

En ese instante el Sr Bingley los interrumpió con una carta en la mano

-Es de uno de los oficiales-dijo el Sr Bingley a Darcy con cierta emoción-Nos han invitado a cenar con ellos mañana

-¿Solo a ustedes?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley con enfado

-Me temo que si, Caroline-le dijo el Sr Bingley con amabilidad-la carta especifica que desea vernos a Darcy y a mi, pero tal vez pueda convencerlos de que ustedes nos acompañen en la cena si tanto lo desean

-No te preocupes, Charles-le dijo la señorita Bingley con falsa amabilidad-Creo que seria bueno para mi y para Louisa que pasemos una noche solo para damas después de todo el Sr Hurst también saldrá

-Me parece perfecto Caroline-le dijo el Sr Bingley con alegría-¿piensas invitar a algunas amigas quizás? Podría encargar que las atendieran en lo que necesitaran

-No será necesario Charles-le dijo Caroline Bingley-solo pensamos ser Louisa y yo, aunque quizás invitemos a la señorita Bennet

-¿Cuál señorita Bennet?-pregunto el Sr Bingley aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta

-La señorita Jane Bennet, por supuesto-le dijo la señorita Bingley-me dejo una muy buena impresión en el baile y seria una excelente oportunidad para conocerla mejor

-¿Quieres que visite al señor Bennet?-le pregunto el Sr Bingley esperanzado

-No te preocupes, yo le escribiré una carta mañana temprano-le dijo la señorita Bingley-estoy segura que aceptara ya que me considera una excelente compañía

-Se adelanta a los acontecimientos me parece que aun no he dado una respuesta-les dijo el Sr Darcy con una voz fría que poco usaba con su amigo

-Oh, lo lamento tanto Darcy-le dijo su amigo-es cierto, no te he preguntado si deseas acompañarme, que descortés he sido

Darcy no dijo nada, había dejado totalmente desconcertados al Sr y la señorita Bingley

-Por supuesto me encantaría tener una compañía conocida, pero si es mucha molestia acompañarme tendré que ir yo solo-le dijo Bingley sin darle mucha importancia pero a la vez con una nota de tristeza que pocas veces tenía

-Lo hare gustosamente Bingley pero solo porque tu me lo pides-le dijo el Sr Darcy con resignación, no le molestaba la idea de cenar con los oficiales, al fin y al cabo algún día habría la necesidad de conocerlos

El Sr Bingley nuevamente volvió a su sonrisa de siempre y le agradeció infinitamente el gesto, sabia muy bien que a su amigo no le gustaba reunirse con personas, que era individualista, algo que el no entendía, pues sentía siempre la necesidad de sentirse acompañado, ya sea por sus hermanas o por sus amigos. Aun así Charles Bingley intentaba comprenderlo lo mejor que podía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios pues me interesa saber lo que piensan de mi historia. Que lo disfruten!**

A la mañana siguiente la señorita Bingley le escribió una carta a la señorita Bennet comentándole que su hermano y el Sr Darcy iban a salir a cenar con los oficiales de Meryton y que le encantaría que ella las acompañara en su noche solamente de damas.

-Iré a dejarle la carta a la señorita Bennet-dijo la señorita Bingley cuando termino de escribir

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunto el Sr Bingley-Ayer no he salido para nada y sabes que si no tomo aire fresco puedo morir

Darcy mostro una ligera sonrisa, pues sabia que el motivo por el que su amigo quería acompañar a su hermana a dejar su carta no era porque necesitara tomar aire sino porque tenia la ligera esperanza de encontrarse con los Bennet de camino y de paso por supuesto a la señorita Jane Bennet de quien tenia cierta simpatía. _''Va a ser la enamorada del mes'' _dijo el Sr Darcy quien conocía muy bien a su amigo.

El Sr Bingley se enamoraba de una joven diferente cada mes, salían por unas pocas semanas y cuando no salían Bingley pensaba todo el tiempo en ella y con frecuencia agobiaba a Darcy con sus preguntas sobre ¿que estará haciendo?, ¿que estará pensado?, ¿sentiría lo mismo que el? y Darcy trataba de responderlas con normalidad, normalmente escuchaba a su amigo cuando estaba enamorado, desgraciadamente el Sr Bingley se desencantaba de alguna dama cuando veía que era muy presumida o refinada para su gusto.

_''Es una joven muy agradable,pero no es lamentablemente la compañía que espero para toda mi vida''_ decía el Sr Bingley y con esa frase solía terminar las relaciones, las damas a veces también se desencantaban de Bingley cuando lo conocían mejor, era el hombre mas amable del mundo por supuesto, nadie podía negarlo, pero algunas damas, especialmente las mas refinadas y coquetas, consideraban que no tenia el comportamiento adecuado que debía tener un caballero respetable. Era muy abierto a gustar de la gente, todos eran buenos y amables a sus ojos. Tenia que ser juicioso y darse cuenta que en el mundo no todos eran unos ángeles. Pero el Sr Bingley se sentia mucho mejor creyendo que asi lo eran, no necesitaba ser juicioso para eso tenia a su amigo el Sr Darcy quien era muy astuto para esos casos.

* * *

El señor Bingley se desilusionó bastante porque no encontró a la señorita Jane Bennet durante el camino, pero se recupero rápido cuando la señorita Bingley le dijo que le había mandado una carta inmediatamente aceptando la invitación. El Sr Darcy sabía perfectamente que la señorita Bingley no había invitado a la señorita Jane Bennet porque le agradara sino porque buscaba de alguna forma humillarla o conocer su punto débil, era casi imposible que a la señorita Bingley le gustara alguien que careciera de fortuna o de algún buen puesto por lo tanto la señorita Bennet estaba lejos de ser una agradable compañía para la señorita Bingley. Pero el Sr Bingley quien no sabia las intenciones de su hermana se sintió muy complacido con la respuesta.

A las 7 de la noche los señores Darcy y Bingley se alistaron para su cena con los oficiales. Bajaron aproximadamente a las 7:30 y tomaron un carruaje para Meryton, esta lloviendo y apenas se podía ver algo pero Sr Bingley logro ver desde la ventanilla a la señorita Bennet que iba a caballo.

-Sé que te has vuelto a enamorar, dímelo-le dijo el Sr Darcy durante el camino

El Sr Bingley se rio pero no dijo nada, la idea de que se había vuelto a enamorar no era difícil de creer pero estaba seguro que nadie estaría complacido si se enamorara de una simple campesina. Alguien que según Darcy no era digna de tal honor, no era digna de que Bingley se enamorara.

-Mejor déjame leer la carta-le dijo el Sr Darcy para cambiar de tema

Bingley saco la carta de su bolsillo y se la paso, Darcy comenzó a leer:

Estimado Sr Bingley:

Me complace mucho invitarlo a usted y al Sr Darcy a cenar con nosotros mañana, mis superiores estarán encantados de recibirlos pues han oído mucho de ustedes y desea conocerlos personalmente

Con mis amables saludos, el coronel Wiliamson

-¿Quién es el coronel Williamson?-le pregunto Darcy a Bingley

-No tengo idea-le dijo el Sr Bingley-pero no podía rechazar una cena con los oficiales de Meryton he oído que son una excelente compañía

-Para ti todos son excelente compañía-le recordó Darcy pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, Bingley no se sentía muy bien cuando hablaban de su poca capacidad para reconocer la maldad.

-Estoy seguro que pasaremos una muy buena noche-le aseguro Bingley

Darcy no dijo nada en todo el trayecto a Meryton, tampoco hablo mucho durante la cena con los oficiales. El Sr Bingley tampoco lo hizo algo que a Darcy le pareció muy extraño.

-Me gustaría mucho seguir acompañándolos pero temo que el Sr Darcy y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que nos esperan en Netherfield-les dijo el Sr Bingley cuando acabo la cena

-Es una lastima que no se puedan quedar mas tiempo-les dijeron-teníamos pensado hablar sobre negocios después de la cena y claro nos encantaría que nos acompañaran

-Y nos encantaría acompañarlos, de verdad-les dijo el Sr Bingley-pero como dije tenemos asuntos pendientes en Netherfield, con su permiso pensamos ya retirarnos

El Sr Bingley y el Sr Darcy se despidieron de los oficiales y partieron de regreso a Netherfield

-Me habrán juzgado de mal educado-se lamento Bingley en el carruaje

-Nunca te juzgarían así-le tranquilizo Darcy-pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me expliques que son esos asuntos pendientes que tenemos que atender en Netherfield

-Fue una escusa para que nos dejaran marcharnos-le explico Bingley

-¿No te gusto la cena o la platica?-le pregunto el Sr Darcy

-Estuvo bien-le dijo Bingley-pero por el momento tengo una prioridad mucho mayor

-Estoy confundido-le dijo Darcy-primero te emocionas por el hecho de que los oficiales de Meryton nos invitaron a cenar pero durante la cena no dijiste ni una palabra y ahora inventas una excusa para salir de ahí y sin embargo dices que la cena estuvo bien

Bingley no respondió porque ni el sabia porque quería regresar tan pronto a Netherfield.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ni bien el Sr Bingley llego a Netherfield pregunto por la señorita Bennet, fue ahí cuando Darcy se dio cuenta de la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amigo durante la cena con los oficiales y por supuesto de su ansia por querer regresar pronto a Netherfield.

-No te esperaba tan pronto-le dijo su hermana-No son ni las nueve

-Salí temprano ¿Y la señorita Bennet?-pregunto el Sr Bingley al ver que en la mesa solo estaban sus hermanas

-Se sentía indispuesta así que no ceno con nosotros-le dijo la señora Hurst

-¿Y donde esta ahora?-le pregunto el Sr Bingley

-¿Quién?-le pregunto Caroline confundida

-La señorita Bennet-le dijo Bingley con un tono un poco alto que pocas veces usaba-¿No la habrás dejado que se marche estando enferma verdad?

-Calma, Charles-le dijo Caroline-en primer lugar, solo tiene una pequeña gripe y es por que decidió venir a caballo en el día más lluvioso de la historia, fue una gran insesatez por supuesto

-Pobrecita-dijo Bingley

-Estoy seguro que mañana se sintira mejor-le dijo su hermana a regañadientes-es por eso que le ofreci quedarse con nosotros esta noche, o al menos hasta que acabe la lluvia

-Hiciste bien Caroline-le dijo su hermano-Voy a saludarla y la dejare para pueda decansar

La Señorita Bingley no hizo mayor comentario durante el resto de la noche pero era evidente que estaba muy enfadada, su plan había salido de forma inversa y eso la molestaba profundamente. El Sr Darcy no se habría enterado de los planes de la señora Hurst y de la señorita Bingley si no lo estuvieran casi gritando por todos lados, le parecía increíble que Bingley no lo oyera, el oia todo claramente y nuevamente le molestaba saber mas de lo que debería, tener que guardar el secreto de la señora Hurst y de la señorita Bingley pues no quería ser pasado por impertinente. Le dolia mucho que su amigo tuviera hermanas que siempre planen cosas a sus espaldas pero no quería ser el quien se lo diga, tendría que darse cuenta el mismo, algo que por supuesto no iba a pasar. Bingley pensaba que sus hermanas eran las mujeres mas amables de la tierra, ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? Le parecía algo increíble, imposible, pero pensó que si por alguna extraña circunstancia Georgiana planeara algo a sus espaldas el tampoco se enteraría. Pero era diferente por supuesto, Georgina era un angel, con seguridad Caroline Bingley y Louisa Hurst no.

Para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto Darcy decidio ir a su habitación a disfrutar de una noche leyendo o haciendo otra cosa. Mientras subia para dirigirse a su habitación, vio al Sr Bingley dando vueltas cerca de la habitación de la señorita Jane Bennet, parecía discutir con el mismo sobre si entrar o no, levantaba el brazo como querer tocar pero al mismo tiempo lo bajaba y lo alejaba. Darcy casi se reia viendo a su amigo confudido, podía ser muy sociable y extrovertido, pero a la hora de conquistar señoritas, especialmente si estas eran humildes, se monstraba excesivamente timido e inseguro. Darcy subio a su recamara con una ligera sonrisa, a veces las inseguridades de Bingley le divertían, a el nunca le tocaria pasar por eso, porque jamas se iba a enamorar, jamas tendría que sufrir de nervios ante una declaración pues solo el amor mas profundo lo obligaría a contraer matrimonio y es por ese motivo que Darcy pensaba quedarse soltero. Estaba el otro asunto, el de su prima Anne, antes le preucupaba que su tia le comunicara que ya era hora de casarse con ella, pero ahora que nuevamente había caído enferma ya no le preocupaba demasiado, su tia seguía diciendo los planes de boda, por supuesto, y el solia asentia y afirmaba, nunca se iba atrever a decirle que no quería casarse con Anne, no era alguien que se consideraba cobarde pero no era tan tonto como para enfadar a su tia, conocía bien las consecuencias que crearía, era mejor no irritarla.

Darcy suspiro y entro a su recamara. Le resultaba ridículo cualquier sentimiento amoroso, el pensaba que el amor era simplemente una ilusión algo no real, pero por supuesto seria en vano intentar convencer a Bingley de esto. ¿Como decirle a alguien que no existe el amor cuando ese alguien estaba enamorado de la idea del amor? Imposible se dijo Darcy y volvió a suspirar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente la señorita Bennet estaba lejos de sentirse bien, le dolia la gargante y la cabeza y por mas que la señorita Bingley dijo que podrían llevarla en su carruaje para que no se enfermara mas, el Sr Bingley no lo permitio. No dejo que Jane Bennet se fuera hasta que se hallara totalmente bien. La señorita Bennet acepto a quedarse hasta recuperarse no teniendo otra opción, pero pidio que le permitieran escribir una carta a su familia para no preocuparlos. La señorita Bingley dijo que por supuesto, que cualquier cosa para complacerla, pero el Sr Darcy sabia que en el fondo la señorita Bingley estaba ardiendo de furia porque su hermano no dejaba de verla ni un segundo, ademas Charles Bingley le pidio a todos los mayordomos que cualquier cosa que necesitara Jane Bennet sea complacido en seguida.

El Sr Darcy no esperaba que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet les visitara también, y su presencia le causo una gran sorpresa. A la señora Hurst y a la señorita Bingley les parecía increíble que hubiese caminado tres millas sola, tan temprano y con un tiempo tan espantoso. No obstante, la recibieron con mucha cortesía, pero en la actitud del Sr Bingley había algo más que cortesía: había buen humor y amabilidad.

Las preguntas que Elizabeth hizo acerca de su hermana no fueron contestadas favorablemente. La señorita Bennet había dormido mal, y, aunque se había levantado, tenía mucha fiebre y no estaba en condiciones de salir de su habitación. Elizabeth se alegró de que la llevasen a verla inmediatamente; y Jane, que se había contenido de expresar en su nota cómo deseaba esa visita, por miedo a ser inconveniente o a alarmarlos, se alegró muchísimo al verla entrar.

Vino el médico y examinó a la paciente, declarando, como era de suponer, que había cogido un fuerte resfriado y que debían hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla. Le recomendó que se metiese otra vez en la cama y le recetó algunas medicinas.

Elizabeth y el Sr Bingley siguieron las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, ya que la fiebre había aumentado y el dolor de cabeza era más agudo.

La señorita Bingley le ofreció el carruaje a Elizabeth para que pudiera marcharse pero cuando Jane comunicó su deseo de marcharse con ella; la señorita Bingley se vio obligada a convertir el ofrecimiento en una invitación para que se quedase en Netherfield.

Elizabeth aceptó muy agradecida, y mandaron un criado a Longbourn para hacer saber a la familia que se quedaba y para que le enviasen ropa.

El Sr Darcy quien había permanecido ausente toda la tarde debido a que estaba aun asombrado por la forma de llegar de la señorita Bennet no dijo nada del asunto pero no dejo que se le notara. Solia guardar muy bien sus sentimientos e iba volver a hacerlo.

A las seis y media llamaron a Elizabeth para que bajara a cenar con ellos, hasta la señorita Bingley intentaba monstrarse lo mas amable con ella de lo que alguna vez había sido con alguien, eso al Sr Darcy le causo una gran extrañez, _''debe tener un motivo especial''_ pensó pues claro era imposible que Caroline Bingley quisiera ser amable por su propia voluntad.

La señorita Elizabeth Bennet les comunico que lamentablemente Jane no había mejorado nada; al oírlo, la señorita Bingley y la señora Hurst repitieron tres o cuatro veces cuánto lo lamentaban, lo horrible que era tener un mal resfriado y lo que a ellas les molestaba estar enfermas.

Darcy estudio cuidadosamente a todos los presentes de la sala, la señorita Bingley se veía realmente molesta con dos señoritas Bennet en la casa pero lo disfrazaba siempre que podía, la señora Hurst opinaba casi lo mismo que su hermana y el Sr Hurst no comentaba nada al respecto, no parecía importarle mucho. El único que se veía preocupado por Jane Bennet, aparte de la señorita Elizabeth claro, era su amigo Bingley, estaba relativamente proucupado por su salud y le preguntaba muchas veces al dia si había mejorado. La señorita Elizabeth le comunicaba que tristemente no y el volvia a su rostro preocupado. Salio a caminar dos veces durante la tarde lo que significaba que necesitaba pensar ,sino le habría pedido que lo acompañara. ¿En que otra cosa pensaría si no en la señorita Bennet?

Nada más Elizabeth salio del comedor, la señorita Bingley empezó a criticarla. Sus modales eran, en efecto, pésimos, una mezcla de orgullo e impertinencia; no tenía conversación, ni estilo, ni gusto, ni belleza. La señora Hurst opinaba lo mismo y añadió:

–En resumen, lo único que se puede decir de ella es que es una excelente caminante. Jamás olvidaré cómo apareció esta mañana. Realmente parecía medio salvaje.

-En efecto, Louisa. Cuando la vi, casi no pude contenerme. ¡Qué insensatez venir hasta aquí! ¿Qué necesidad había de que corriese por los campos sólo porque su hermana tiene un resfriado? ¡Cómo traía los cabellos, tan despeinados, tan desaliñados!

–Sí. ¡Y las enaguas! ¡Si las hubieseis visto! Con más de una cuarta de barro. Y el abrigo que se había puesto para taparlas, desde luego, no cumplía su cometido.

–Tu retrato puede que sea muy exacto, Louisa –dijo Bingley–, pero todo eso a mí me pasó inadvertido. Creo que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet tenía un aspecto inmejorable al entrar en el salón esta mañana. Casi no me di cuenta de que llevaba las faldas sucias.

–Estoy segura de que usted sí que se fijó, señor Darcy –dijo la señorita Bingley–; y me imagino que no le gustaría que su hermana diese semejante espectáculo.

–Claro que no-le respondio el Sr Darcy

––¡Caminar tres millas, o cuatro, o cinco, o las que sean, con el barro hasta los tobillos y sola, completamente sola! ¿Qué querría dar a entender? Para mí, eso demuestra una abominable independencia y presunción, y una indiferencia por el decoro propio de la gente del campo.

–Lo que demuestra es un apreciable cariño por su hermana ––dijo Bingley con amabilidad pero se ve claramente que no le había agradado el comentario que hizo su hermana

–Me temo, señor Darcy –observó la señorita Bingley a media voz–, que esta aventura habrá afectado bastante la admiración que sentía usted por sus bellos ojos.

–En absoluto –respondió Darcy–; con el ejercicio se le pusieron aun más brillantes.

A esta intervención siguió una breve pausa, y la señora Hurst empezó de nuevo.

–Le tengo gran estima a Jane Bennet, es en verdad una muchacha encantadora, y desearía con todo mi corazón que tuviese mucha suerte. Pero con semejantes padres y con parientes de tan poca clase, me temo que no va a tener muchas oportunidades.

–Creo que te he oído decir que su tío es abogado en Meryton-le dijo la señorita Bingley

–Sí, y tiene otro que vive en algún sitio cerca de Cheapside-le respondio la Sra Hurst

–¡Colosal!-añadió su hermana. Y las dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

–Aunque todo Cheapside estuviese lleno de tíos suyos –exclamó Bingley con una clara muestra de enfado–, no por ello serían las Bennet menos agradables.

–Pero les disminuirá las posibilidades de casarse con hombres que figuren algo en el mundo-respondió Darcy.

Bingley no hizo ningún comentario a esta observación de Darcy. Pero sus hermanas asintieron encantadas, y estuvieron un rato divirtiéndose a costa de los vulgares parientes de su querida amiga.

* * *

**¿Quieren mas capítulos?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Tal como lo prometí, aquí esta otro capitulo a tiempo. Que lo disfruten. Y no olviden que espero sus comentarios**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jane se encontraba todavía muy mal, Elizabeth se quedó tranquila al ver que estaba dormida, y entonces le pareció que debía ir abajo, aunque no le apeteciese para nada. Al entrar en el salón los encontró a todos jugando al loo, e inmediatamente la invitaron a que los acompañase. Pero ella, temiendo que estuviesen jugando fuerte, no aceptó, y, utilizando a su hermana como excusa, dijo que se entretendría con un libro durante el poco tiempo que podría permanecer abajo. El señor Hurst la miró con asombro.

–¿Prefieres leer a jugar?–le dijo–. Es muy extraño.

–La señorita Elizabeth Bennet –dijo la señorita Bingley– desprecia las cartas. Es una gran lectora y no encuentra placer en nada más.

–No merezco ni ese elogio ni esa censura-exclamó Elizabeth–. No soy una gran lectora y encuentro placer en muchas cosas.

–Como, por ejemplo, cuidar a su hermana –intervino Bingley–, y espero que ese placer aumente cuando la vea completamente repuesta.

Elizabeth se lo agradeció de corazón y siguió buscando un libro que pudiese disfrutar. El Sr Darcy la observaba con la mirada, no estaba del todo concentrado en el juego después de todo. ¿Pero quien lo hacia aparte del Sr Hurst?

–Desearía que mi colección fuese mayor para beneficio suyo y para mi propio prestigio; pero soy un hombre perezoso, y aunque no tengo muchos libros, tengo más de los que pueda llegar a leer-le dijo el Sr Bingley

Elizabeth le aseguró que con los que había en la habitación tenía de sobra.

–Me extraña––dijo la señorita Bingley– que mi padre haya dejado una colección de libros tan pequeña. ¡Qué estupenda biblioteca tiene usted en Pemberley, señor Darcy!

–Tiene que ser buena –contestó–; es obra de muchas generaciones.

–Y además usted la ha aumentado considerablemente; siempre está comprando libros-le dijo la señortia Bingley como un elogio

–No puedo comprender que se descuide la biblioteca de una familia en tiempos como éstos-le dijo el Sr Darcy

–¡Descuidar! Estoy segura de que usted no descuida nada que se refiera a aumentar la belleza de ese noble lugar. Charles, cuando construyas tu casa, me conformaría con que fuese la mitad de bonita que Pemberley-le dijo su hermana

–Ojalá pueda-le dijo el Sr Bingley

–Pero yo te aconsejaría que comprases el terreno cerca de Pemberley y que lo tomases como modelo. No hay condado más bonito en Inglaterra que Derbyshire-le siguio diciendo su hermana

–Ya lo creo que lo haría. Y compraría el mismo Pemberley si Darcy lo vendiera-le dijo el Sr Bingley

–Hablo de posibilidades, Charles-le dijo Caroline Bingley

–Sinceramente, Caroline, preferiría conseguir Pemberley comprándolo que imitándolo-le dijo su hermano aunque sabia que Darcy no lo venderia

Elizabeth estaba demasiado absorta en lo que ocurría para poder prestar la menor atención a su libro; no tardó en abandonarlo, se acercó a la mesa de juego y se colocó entre el Sr Bingley para observar la partida.

–¿Ha crecido la señorita Darcy desde la primavera? –preguntó la señorita Bingley–. ¿Será ya tan alta como yo?

–Creo que sí. Ahora será de la estatura de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, o más alta-le dijo el Sr Darcy

–¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a verla! Nunca he conocido a nadie que me guste tanto. ¡Qué figura, qué modales y qué talento para su edad! Toca el piano de un modo exquisito-elogio nuevamente la señorita Bingley y Darcy no dijo nada

–Me asombra –dijo Bingley– que las jóvenes tengan tanta paciencia para aprender tanto, y lleguen a ser tan perfectas como lo son todas.

–¡Todas las jóvenes perfectas! Mi querido Charles, ¿qué dices?-le dijo su hermana

–Sí, todas. Todas pintan, tocan el piano y bordan cojines. Nunca he oído hablar de una joven dama que no sea refinada

–El termino es usado con demasiada libertad-le dijo el Sr Darcy al Sr Bingley-no puedo presumir de contar a solo diez mujeres de las que conozco que se consideren refinadas

–Ni yo, desde luego –dijo la señorita Bingley aunque solo lo dijo para estar de acuerdo con el Sr Darcy

–Entonces-dijo Elizabeth–debe ser que su concepto de la mujer refinada es muy exigente

–Sí, es muy exigente-le respondio el Sr Darcy

–¡Oh, desde luego!- exclamó su fiel colaboradora–. Nadie puede estimarse realmente refinado si no sobrepasa en mucho lo que se encuentra normalmente. Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas para merecer la aprobacion. Y además de todo esto, debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse; pues de lo contrario no merecería el calificativo más que a medias.

–Debe poseer todo esto –agregó Darcy– y a ello hay que añadir algo más sustancial en el desarrollo de su inteligencia por medio de abundantes lecturas.

–Ya no me extraña que conozca solo diez mujeres refinadas ahora me pregunto si conoce una sola-le dijo Elizabeth de un modo muy frio

–¿Tan severa es usted con su propio sexo que duda de que esto sea posible?-le pregunto el Sr Darcy con curiosidad

–Yo nunca he visto una mujer así. Nunca he visto tanta capacidad, tanto gusto, tanta aplicación y tanta elegancia juntas como usted describe. Y Francamente seria algo horrible de admirar-le respondio Elizabeth

La señora Hurst y la señorita Bingley protestaron contra la injusticia de su implícita duda, afirmando que conocían muchas mujeres que respondían a dicha descripción, cuando el señor Hurst las llamó al orden quejándose amargamente de que no prestasen atención al juego. Como la conversación parecía haber terminado, Elizabeth no tardó en abandonar el salón.

–La Señorita Elizabeth –dijo la señorita Bingley cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella– es una de esas muchachas que tratan de hacerse agradables al sexo opuesto desacreditando al suyo propio; no diré que no dé resultado con muchos hombres, pero en mi opinión es un truco vil, una mala maña.

–Indudablemente –respondió Darcy,aunque con cierto aire de admiración, jamas había oído a una dama expresarse con tal claridad y sinceridad como ella lo había hecho– hay vileza en todas las artes que las damas a veces se rebajan a emplear para cautivar a los hombres. Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con la astucia es despreciable.

La señorita Bingley no quedó lo bastante satisfecha con la respuesta como para continuar con el tema. Elizabeth se reunió de nuevo con ellos sólo para decirles que su hermana estaba peor y que no podía dejarla. Bingley decidió enviar a alguien a buscar inmediatamente al doctor Jones; mientras que sus hermanas, convencidas de que la asistencia médica en el campo no servía para nada, propusieron enviar a alguien a la capital para que trajese a uno de los más eminentes doctores. De manera que se acordó mandar a buscar al doctor Jones temprano a la mañana siguiente si Jane no se encontraba mejor. Bingley estaba bastante preocupado. Sin embargo, más tarde se consolaron cantando unos dúos, mientras Bingley no podía encontrar mejor alivio a su preocupación que dar órdenes a su ama de llaves para que se prestase toda atención posible a la enferma y a su hermana.

Durante la tarde Darcy salio a caminar como pocas veces lo hacia, el clima estaba mejor eso no podía negarlo pero le resultaba abrumador el aire libre, no comprendia como Bingley podía soportar esto e incluso disfrutar de los paseos al aire libre. Pero a pesar de eso Darcy pensaba en algo mucho mas especifico, algo que no tenia pensado pensar pero lo estaba haciendo sin la menor de las dudas. ¿Qué lo entrenia tanto? Ni el lo sabia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Agradezco a los que me han mandado criticas positivas de la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. En este capitulo haré una pregunta al final del capitulo. Espero que se tomen la molestia de responder por lo menos mentalmente. Besos a los seguidores de esta historia.**

* * *

A pesar de la mejoría de la señorita Bennet, Elizabeth pidió que se mandase una nota a Longbourn, pues quería que su madre viniese a visitar a Jane para que ella misma juzgase la situación.

Al dia siguiente la señora Bennet, acompañada de sus dos hijas menores, llegó a Netherfield poco después del desayuno de la familia.

Después de estar sentadas un rato con Jane, apareció la señorita Bingley y las invitó a pasar al comedor. La madre y las dos hijas la siguieron. Bingley las recibió y les preguntó por Jane con la esperanza de que la señora Bennet no hubiese encontrado a su hija peor de lo que esperaba.

–Pues verdaderamente, la he encontrado muy mal –respondió la señora Bennet–Tan mal que no es posible llevarla a casa. El doctor Jones dice que no debemos pensar en trasladarla. Tendremos que abusar un poco más de su amabilidad.

–¡Trasladarla! –exclamó Bingley–¡Ni pensarlo! Estoy seguro de que mi hermana también se opondrá a que se vaya a casa.

–Puede usted confiar, señora –repuso la señorita Bingley con fría cortesía––, en que a la señorita Bennet no le ha de faltar nada mientras esté con nosotros.

–Estoy segura –añadió– de que, a no ser por tan buenos amigos, no sé qué habría sido de ella, porque está muy enferma y sufre mucho; aunque eso sí, con la mayor paciencia del mundo, como hace siempre, porque tiene el carácter más dulce que conozco. Muchas veces les digo a mis otras hijas que no valen nada a su lado. ¡Qué bonita habitación es ésta, señor Bingley, y qué encantadora vista tiene a los senderos de jardín! Nunca he visto un lugar en todo el país comparable a Netherfield. Espero que no pensará dejarlo repentinamente, aunque lo haya alquilado por poco tiempo.

–Yo todo lo hago repentinamente –respondió Bingley–Así que si decidiese dejar Netherfield, probablemente me iría en cinco minutos. Pero, por ahora, me encuentro bien aquí.

–Eso es exactamente lo que yo me esperaba de usted –dijo Elizabeth.

–Empieza usted a comprenderme, ¿no es así? –exclamó Bingley volviéndose hacia ella.

–¡Oh, sí! Le comprendo perfectamente-le respondio Elizabeth y Darcy envidio profundamente la forma en que su amigo había conseguido fácilmente su amistad

–Desearía tomarlo como un cumplido; pero me temo que el que se me conozca fácilmente es lamentable-dijo el Sr Bingley

–Es como es. Ello no significa necesariamente que un carácter profundo y complejo sea más o menos estimable que el suyo-le dijo Elizabeth

–Lizzy –exclamó su madre– recuerda dónde estás y deja de comportarte con esa conducta intolerable a la que nos tienes acostumbrados en casa.

–No sabía que se dedicase usted a estudiar el carácter de las personas-prosiguió Bingley inmediatamente–Debe ser un estudio apasionante.

–Sí; y los caracteres complejos son los más apasionantes de todos. Por lo menos, tienen esa ventaja-le dijo Elizabeth

–El campo –dijo Darcy para cambiar el tema– no puede proporcionar muchos sujetos para tal estudio. En un pueblo se mueve uno en una sociedad invariable y muy limitada

–Pero la gente cambia tanto, que siempre hay en ellos algo nuevo que observar-le dijo Elizabeth

–Ya lo creo que sí –exclamó la señora Bennet, ofendida por la manera en la que había hablado de la gente del campo–le aseguro que eso ocurre lo mismo en el campo que en la ciudad.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido. Darcy la miró un momento y luego se volvió sin decir nada. La señora Bennet creyó que había obtenido una victoria aplastante sobre él y continuó triunfante:

–Por mi parte no creo que Londres tenga ninguna ventaja sobre el campo, a no ser por las tiendas y los lugares públicos. El campo es mucho más agradable. ¿No es así, señor Bingley?

–Cuando estoy en el campo –contestó– no deseo irme, y cuando estoy en la ciudad me pasa lo mismo. Cada uno tiene sus ventajas y yo me encuentro igualmente a gusto en los dos sitios.

–Claro, porque usted tiene muy buen carácter. En cambio ese caballero –dijo mirando a Darcy–no parece que tenga muy buena opinión del campo.

–Mamá, estás muy equivocada –intervino Elizabeth sonrojándose por la imprudencia de su madre– interpretas mal al señor Darcy. Él sólo quería decir que en el campo no se encuentra tanta variedad de gente como en la ciudad. Lo que debes reconocer que es cierto.

–Ciertamente, querida, nadie dijo lo contrario, pero eso de que no hay mucha gente en esta vecindad, creo que hay pocas tan grandes como la nuestra. Yo he llegado a cenar con veinticuatro familias.

Darcy noto que Elizabeth esta ligeramente incomoda por la coversacion y para cambiar de conversación y le preguntó a su madre si Charlotte Lucas había estado en Longbourn desde que ella se había ido.

–Sí, nos visitó ayer con su padre. ¡Qué hombre tan agradable es sir William! ¿Verdad, señor Bingley? ¡Tan distinguido, tan gentil y tan sencillo! Siempre tiene una palabra agradable para todo el mundo. Esa es la idea que yo tengo de lo que es la buena educación; esas personas que se creen muy importantes y nunca abren la boca, no tienen idea de educación.

–¿Cenó Charlotte con vosotros?-le siguió preguntando Elizabeth

–No, se fue a casa. Creo que la necesitaban para hacer el pastel de carne. Lo que es yo, señor Bingley, siempre tengo sirvientes que saben hacer su trabajo. Mis hijas están educadas de otro modo. Pero cada cual que se juzgue a sí mismo. Las Lucas son muy buenas chicas, se lo aseguro. ¡Es una pena que no sean bonitas! No es que crea que Charlotte sea muy fea; en fin, sea como sea, es muy amiga nuestra-le dijo la señora Bennet

–Parece una joven muy agradable –dijo Bingley.

–¡Oh! sí, pero debe admitir que es bastante feúcha. La misma lady Lucas lo dice muchas veces, y me envidia por la belleza de Jane. No me gusta alabar a mis propias hijas, pero la verdad es que no se encuentra a menudo a alguien tan guapa como Jane. Yo no puedo ser imparcial, claro; pero es que lo dice todo el mundo. Cuando sólo tenía quince años, había un caballero que vivía en casa de mi hermano Gardiner en la ciudad, y que estaba tan enamorado de Jane que mi cuñada aseguraba que se declararía antes de que nos fuéramos. Pero no lo hizo. Probablemente pensó que era demasiado joven. Sin embargo, le escribió unos versos, y bien bonitos que eran.

–Y así terminó su amor –dijo Elizabeth con impaciencia– Creo que ha habido muchos que lo vencieron de la misma forma. Me pregunto quién sería el primero en descubrir la eficacia de la poesía para acabar con el amor.

–Yo siempre he considerado que la poesía es el alimento del amor –dijo Darcy un poco confundido

–De un gran amor, sólido y fuerte, puede. Todo nutre a lo que ya es fuerte de por sí. Pero si es solo una inclinación ligera, sin ninguna base, estoy segura un mal soneto la acabaría matando para siempre-le respondio Elizabeth

La señora Bennet no sabía qué mas decir, hasta que después de una pequeña pausa empezó a reiterar su agradecimiento al señor Bingley por su amabilidad con Jane y se disculpó por las molestias que también pudiera estar causando Lizzy. El señor Bingley fue cortés en su respuesta, y obligó a su hermana menor a ser cortés y a decir lo que la ocasión requería. Ella hizo su papel, aunque con poca gracia, pero la señora Bennet, quedó satisfecha y poco después pidió su carruaje. Al oír esto, la más joven de sus hijas se adelantó para decir algo. Las dos muchachitas habían estado cuchicheando durante toda la visita, y el resultado de ello fue que la más joven debía recordarle al señor Bingley que cuando vino al campo por primera vez había prometido dar un baile en Netherfield.

–Le aseguro que estoy dispuesto a mantener mi compromiso, en cuanto su hermana esté bien; usted misma, si gusta, podrá señalar la fecha del baile: No querrá estar bailando mientras su hermana está enferma.

La menor de las Bennet se dio por satisfecha:

–¡Oh! sí, será mucho mejor esperar a que Jane esté bien; y para entonces lo más seguro es que el capitán Carter estará de nuevo en Meryton. Y cuando usted haya dado su baile –agregó–, insistiré para que den también uno ellos. Le diré al coronel Forster que sería lamentable que no lo hiciese.

Por fin la señora Bennet y sus hijas se fueron, y Elizabeth volvió al instante con Jane, dejando que las dos damas y el señor Darcy hiciesen sus comentarios acerca de su comportamiento y el de su familia. Sin embargo, Darcy no pudo compartir con los demás la censura hacia Elizabeth, a pesar de la agudeza de la señorita Bingley al hacer chistes sobre ojos bonitos.

La señorita Bingley se había fijado que Darcy veía mucho a Elizabeth últimamente y que solia mantener conversaciones razonables con ella, algo que ella no había logrado hacer por mas de sus intentos. Para la señorita Bingley Elizabeth era su pesadilla personal.

* * *

**¿Cuando se enamoro el Sr Bingley? ¿Cuando bailo con Jane o cuando estuvo enferma?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El día pasó de la misma forma que el dia anterior. La señora Hurst y la señorita Bingley habían estado por la mañana unas horas al lado de la enferma, que seguía mejorando, aunque lentamente. Por la tarde Elizabeth se reunió con ellas en el salón. Pero no se dispuso la mesa de juego acostumbrada. Darcy le escribía a su hermana informándole sobre las cosas en Netherfield, hace muchos días que no había escrito, la señorita Bingley, sentada a su lado, seguía el curso de la carta, interrumpiéndole repetidas veces con mensajes para su hermana. El señor Hurst y Bingley jugaban al piquet y la señora Hurst contemplaba la partida.

La señorita Elizabeth se dedicó a una labor de aguja y escuchaba los constantes elogios de la señorita Bingley a la caligrafía de Darcy, a la simetría de sus renglones o a la extensión de la carta, así como la absoluta indiferencia con que eran recibidos, constituían un curioso diálogo que estaba exactamente de acuerdo con la opinión que Elizabeth tenía de cada uno de ellos.

–¡Qué contenta se pondrá la señorita Darcy cuando reciba esta carta!-le dijo la señorita Bingley

Darcy no contesto y se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía escribiendo

–Escribe usted más deprisa que nadie-le dijo la señorita Bingley

–Se equivoca. Escribo muy despacio-le dijo Darcy con una aire frio. Ya era bastante malo que buscara desesperadamente sus cualidades para alagarlas, era aun peor que inventara cosas solo para alagarlo

–¡Cuántas cartas tendrá ocasión de escribir al cabo del año! Incluidas cartas de negocios. ¡Cómo las detesto!-comento de nuevo la señorita Bingley

–Es una suerte, pues, que sea yo y no usted, el que tenga que escribirlas-le dijo Darcy con cortesía

–Le ruego que le diga a su hermana que deseo mucho verla-le dijo de nuevo la señorita Bingley

–Ya se lo he dicho una vez, por petición suya-le dijo Darcy

–Me temo que su pluma no le va bien. Déjeme que se la afile, lo hago increíblemente bien-le dijo la señorita Bingley

–Gracias, pero yo siempre afilo mi propia pluma-le dijo Darcy con finjida amabilidad, no le gustaba ser interrumpido en tan diversas ocasiones

–¿Cómo puede lograr una escritura tan uniforme?-pregunto la señorita Bingley intentaba alagarlo de nuevo. Darcy por lo contario no hizo ningún comentario.

–Dígale a su hermana que me alegro de saber que ha hecho muchos progresos con el arpa; y le ruego que también le diga que estoy entusiasmada con el diseño de mesa que hizo, y que creo que es infinitamente superior al de la señorita Grantley-le dijo la señorita Bingley

–¿Me permite que aplace su entusiasmo para otra carta? En la presente ya no tengo espacio para más elogios-le dijo el Sr Darcy con cortesía

–¡Oh!, no tiene importancia. La veré en enero. Pero, ¿siempre le escribe cartas tan largas y encantadoras, señor Darcy?

–Generalmente son largas; pero si son encantadoras o no, no soy yo quien debe juzgarlo-le dijo el Sr Darcy

–Para mí es como una norma, cuando una persona escribe cartas tan largas con tanta facilidad no puede escribir mal-le dijo la señortia Bingley

–Ese cumplido no vale para Darcy, Caroline –interrumpió su hermano– porque no escribe con facilidad. Estudia demasiado las palabras. Siempre busca palabras complicadas de más de cuatro sílabas,¿no es así, Darcy?-le pregunto Bingley con cortesía

–Mi estilo es muy distinto al tuyo-fue lo que simplemente respondió Darcy

–¡Oh! –exclamó la señorita Bingley mirando a su hermano–Charles escribe sin ningún cuidado. Se come la mitad de las palabras y emborrona el resto.

–Las ideas me vienen tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de expresarlas; de manera que, a veces, mis cartas no comunican ninguna idea al que las recibe-comento el Sr Bingley

–Su humildad, señor Bingley –intervino Elizabeth–tiene que desarmar todos los reproches.

–Nada es más engañoso –dijo Darcy– que la apariencia de humildad. Normalmente no es otra cosa que falta de opinión, y a veces es una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse.

–¿Y cuál de esos dos calificativos aplicas a mi reciente acto de modestia?-le pregunto el Sr Bingley sorprendido por la forma de hablar de Darcy

–Una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse; porque tú, en realidad, estás orgulloso de tus defectos como escritor, puesto que los atribuyes a tu rapidez de pensamientos y a un descuido en la ejecución, cosa que consideras, si no muy estimable, al menos muy interesante. Siempre se aprecia mucho el poder de hacer cualquier cosa con rapidez, y no se presta atención a la imperfección con la que se hace. Cuando esta mañana le dijiste a la señora Bennet que si alguna vez te decidías a dejar Netherfield, te irías en cinco minutos, fue una especie de elogio, en lugar de un cumplido hacia ti mismo; y, sin embargo, ¿qué tiene de elogiable marcharse precipitadamente dejando, sin duda, asuntos sin resolver, lo que no puede ser beneficioso para ti ni para nadie?

–¡No! –exclamó Bingley con un cierto aire de enfado– Me parece demasiado recordar por la noche las tonterías que se dicen por la mañana. Y te doy mi palabra, estaba convencido de que lo que decía de mí mismo era verdad, y lo sigo estando ahora. Por lo menos, no adopté innecesariamente un carácter precipitado para presumir delante de las damas.

–Sí, creo que estabas convencido; pero soy yo el que no está convencido de que te fueses tan aceleradamente. Tu conducta dependería de las circunstancias, como la de cualquier persona. Y si, montado ya en el caballo, un amigo te dijese: «Bingley, quédate hasta la próxima semana», probablemente lo harías, probablemente no te irías, y bastaría sólo una palabra más para que te quedaras un mes-le contradijo Darcy

–Con esto sólo ha probado –dijo Elizabeth– que Bingley no hizo justicia a su temperamento. Lo ha favorecido usted más ahora de lo que él lo había hecho.

–Estoy enormemente agradecido por convertir lo que dice mi amigo en un cumplido. Pero me temo que usted no lo interpreta de la forma que mi amigo pretendía; porque él tendría mejor opinión de mí si, en esa circunstancia, yo me negase en rotundo y partiese tan rápido como me fuese posible-le dijo Bingley a Elizabeth

–¿Consideraría entonces el señor Darcy reparada la imprudencia de su primera intención con la obstinación de mantenerla?-le pregunto Elizabeth

–No soy yo, sino Darcy, el que debe explicarlo-le dijo amablemente el Sr Bingley

–Quieres que dé cuenta de unas opiniones que tú me atribuyes, pero que yo nunca he reconocido. Volviendo al caso, debe recordar, señorita Bennet, que el supuesto amigo que desea que se quede y que retrase su plan, simplemente lo desea y se lo pide sin ofrecer ningún argumento-respondio el Sr Darcy- El ceder pronto y fácilmente a la persuasión de un amigo, no tiene ningún mérito para usted. El ceder sin convicción dice poco en favor de la inteligencia de ambos.

–Me da la sensación, señor Darcy, de que usted nunca permite que le influyan el afecto o la amistad. El respeto o la estima por el que pide puede hacernos ceder a la petición sin esperar ninguna razón o argumento. No estoy hablando del caso particular que ha supuesto sobre el señor Bingley. Además, deberíamos, quizá, esperar a que se diese la circunstancia para discutir entonces su comportamiento. Pero en general y en casos normales entre amigos, cuando uno quiere que el otro cambie alguna decisión, ¿vería usted mal que esa persona complaciese ese deseo sin esperar las razones del otro?-le dijo la señorita Elizabeth Bennet

–¿No sería aconsejable, antes de proseguir con el tema, dejar claro con más precisión qué importancia tiene la petición y qué intimidad hay entre los amigos?-le pregunto Darcy con enfado

–Perfectamente –dijo Bingley– fijémonos en todos los detalles sin olvidarnos de comparar estatura y tamaño; porque eso, señorita Bennet, puede tener más peso en la discusión de lo que parece. Le aseguro que si Darcy no fuera tan alto comparado conmigo, no le tendría ni la mitad del respeto que le tengo. Confieso que no conozco nada más imponente que Darcy en determinadas ocasiones y en determinados lugares, especialmente en su casa y en las tardes de domingo cuando no tiene nada que hacer

Darcy sonrió para tratar de oculatar el enfado que le había producido su amigo en ese momento, antes habían tenido pequeñas discusiones y la forma de hablar de Bingley le había molestado a veces pero el no se enfadaba con facilidad y menos de un comentario que creía que el era conciente.

La señorita Bingley se molestó mucho por la ofensa que le había hecho a Darcy y censuró a su hermano por decir tales tonterías.

–Conozco tu sistema, Bingley –dijo su amigo– No te gustan las discusiones y quieres acabar con ésta.

–Quizá. Las discusiones se parecen demasiado a las disputas. Si tú y la señorita Bennet posponéis su conversación para cuando yo no esté en la habitación, estaré muy agradecido; además, así podréis decir todo lo que queráis de mí.

–Por mi parte –dijo Elizabeth– no hay objeción en hacer lo que pide, y es mejor que el señor Darcy acabe su carta.

Darcy siguió su consejo y acabó la carta. Concluida la tarea, se dirigió a la señorita Bingley y a Elizabeth para que les deleitasen con algo de música. La señorita Bingley se apresuró al piano, pero antes de sentarse invitó cortésmente a Elizabeth a tocar en primer lugar; ésta, con igual cortesía y con toda sinceridad rechazó la invitación; entonces, la señorita Bingley se sentó y comenzó el concierto.

La señora Hurst cantó con su hermana, y, mientras se empleaban en esta actividad. Durante toda la noche Darcy no pudo quitar sus ojos de Elizabeth, no sabia que estaba observando, si su belleza o su aire petulante, era la joven mas irrespetuosa que había conocido y claramente carecia de los modales que las damas deberían tener. Pero a pesar de eso Darcy no sentía por ella ninguna forma de desagrado, por lo contrario, ahora empezaba a interesarle sus comentarios y sus reflexiones. Se sintió mal por que ella hubiera participado en la pequeña disputa de su amigo y el. ¿Qué habrá pensado?

Después de tocar algunas canciones italianas, la señorita Bingley varió el repertorio con un aire escocés más alegre; y al momento el señor Darcy se acercó a Elizabeth y le dijo:

–¿Le apetecería, señorita Bennet, aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar?

Ella sonrió y no contestó. Él, algo sorprendido por su silencio, repitió la pregunta.

–¡Oh! –dijo ella–ya había oído la pregunta. Estaba meditando la respuesta. Sé que usted querría que contestase que sí, y así habría tenido el placer de criticar mis gustos; pero a mí me encanta echar por tierra esa clase de trampas y defraudar a la gente que está premeditando un desaire. Por lo tanto, he decidido decirle que no deseo bailar en absoluto. Y, ahora, desáireme si se atreve.

–No me atrevo, se lo aseguro-le dijo Darcy totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba que la señorita Bennet se opusiera

La señorita Bingley vio o sospechó lo bastante para ponerse celosa, y su ansiedad porque se restableciese su querida amiga Jane se incrementó con el deseo de librarse de Elizabeth. Intentaba provocar a Darcy para que se desilusionase de la joven, hablándole de su supuesto matrimonio con ella y de la felicidad que esa alianza le traería.

–Espero –le dijo al día siguiente mientras paseaban por el jardín– que cuando ese deseado acontecimiento tenga lugar, hará usted a su suegra unas cuantas advertencias para que modere su lengua; y si puede conseguirlo, evite que las hijas menores anden detrás de los oficiales. Y, si me permite mencionar un tema tan delicado, procure refrenar ese algo, rayando en la presunción y en la impertinencia, que su dama posee.

–¿Tiene algo más que proponerme para mi felicidad doméstica?

–¡Oh, sí! Deje que los retratos de sus tíos, los Phillips, sean colgados en la galería de Pemberley. Póngalos al lado del tío abuelo suyo, el juez. Son de la misma profesión, aunque de distinta categoría. En cuanto al retrato de su Elizabeth, no debe permitir que se lo hagan, porque ¿qué pintor podría hacer justicia a sus hermosos ojos?

–Desde luego, no sería fácil captar su expresión, pero el color, la forma y sus bonitas pestañas podrían ser reproducidos.

En ese momento, por otro sendero del jardín, salieron a su paso la señora Hurst y Elizabeth.

–No sabía que estabais paseando –dijo la señorita Bingley un poco confusa al pensar que pudiesen haberles oído.

–Os habéis portado muy mal con nosotras –respondió la señora Hurst– al no decirnos que ibais a salir.

–Este paseo no es lo bastante ancho para los cuatro, salgamos a la avenida-les dijo el Sr Darcy

Pero Elizabeth, que no tenía la menor intención de continuar con ellos, contestó muy sonriente:

–No, no; quédense donde están. Forman un grupo encantador, está mucho mejor así. Una cuarta persona lo echaría a perder. Adiós.

Se fue alegremente regocijándose al pensar, mientras caminaba, que dentro de uno o dos días más estaría en su casa. Jane se encontraba ya tan bien, que aquella misma tarde tenía la intención de salir un par de horas de su cuarto.

* * *

**¿Porque eran mejores amigos el Sr Darcy y el Sr Bingley si eran tan opuestos?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Aquí**** esta otro capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve un retiro de confirmación y me aislaron de todo de tipo de tecnología. Que lo disfruten! Y no olviden que espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

Elizabeth y su hermana se fueron al salón donde el Sr Darcy y el Sr Bingley acompañados por la Sr Hurst y la señorita Bingley. Hablaron de todo, contaron anécdotas con mucha gracia y se burlaron de sus conocidos con humor.

El Sr Bingley se hallaba mas contento de lo habitual, algo que Darcy consideraba increíble, imposible. Pero lo estaba, la señorita Jane Bennet nunca se había visto mas bella y era evidente que todas las sonrisas de Bingley se debían a su presencia y a su salud ya recuperada.

La primera media hora se la pasó avivando el fuego para que Jane no notase el cambio de un habitación a la otra, y le rogó que se pusiera al lado de la chimenea, lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Luego se sentó junto a ella y ya casi no habló con nadie más.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, el señor Hurst recordó la mesa de juego, pero fue en vano; el señor Hurst vio su petición rechazada inmediatamente. Le aseguró que nadie tenía ganas de jugar; el silencio que siguió a su afirmación pareció corroborarla. Por lo tanto, al señor Hurst no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer que tumbarse en un sofá y dormir. Darcy cogió un libro, la señorita Bingley cogió otro, y la señora Hurst, ocupada principalmente en jugar con sus pulseras y sortijas, se unía, de vez en cuando, a la conversación de su hermano con la señorita Bennet.

La señorita Bingley prestaba más atención a la lectura de Darcy que a la suya propia. No paraba de hacerle preguntas o mirar la página que él tenía delante. Sin embargo, no consiguió sacarle ninguna conversación; se limitaba a contestar y seguía leyendo.

El Sr Darcy se encontraba nuevamente fastidiado por las constantes preguntas de la señorita Bingley pero con mucha amabilidad y como correspondían sus modales, le respondio con sinceridad.

–¡Qué agradable es pasar una velada así! Bien mirado, creo que no hay nada tan divertido como leer. Cualquier otra cosa en seguida te cansa, pero un libro, nunca. Cuando tenga una casa propia seré desgraciadísima si no tengo una gran biblioteca-dijo la señorita Bingley

Nadie dijo nada. Entonces volvió a bostezar, cerró el libro y paseó la vista alrededor de la habitación buscando en qué ocupar el tiempo; cuando al oír a su hermano mencionarle un baile a la señorita Bennet, se volvió de repente hacia él y dijo:

–¿Piensas seriamente en dar un baile en Netherfield, Charles? Antes de decidirte te aconsejaría que consultases con los presentes, pues o mucho me engaño o hay entre nosotros alguien a quien un baile le parecería, más que una diversión, un castigo.

–Si te refieres a Darcy –le contestó su hermano–, puede irse a la cama antes de que empiece, si lo prefiere; pero en cuanto al baile, es cosa hecha, y tan pronto como Nicholls lo haya dispuesto todo, enviaré las invitaciones.

–Los bailes me gustarían mucho más –repuso su hermana– si fuesen de otro modo, pero esa clase de reuniones suelen ser tan pesadas que se hacen insufribles. Sería más racional que lo principal en ellas fuese la conversación y no un baile.

–Mucho más racional sí, Caroline; pero entonces ya no se parecería en nada a un baile-le respondio el Sr Bingley

La señorita Bingley no contestó; se levantó poco después y se puso a pasear por el salón. Su figura era elegante y sus andares airosos; pero Darcy, a quien iba dirigido todo, siguió enfrascado en la lectura.

Ella, desesperada, decidió hacer un esfuerzo más, y, volviéndose a Elizabeth, dijo:

–Señorita Elizabeth Bennet, déjeme que la convenza para que siga mi ejemplo y dé una vuelta por el salón. Le aseguro que viene muy bien después de estar tanto tiempo sentada en la misma postura.

Elizabeth accedió inmediatamente. La señorita Bingley logró lo que se había propuesto con su amabilidad; el señor Darcy levantó la vista e inconscientemente, cerró su libro. Seguidamente, le invitaron a pasear con ellas, a lo que se negó, explicando que sólo podía haber dos motivos para que,paseasen por el salón juntos, y si se uniese a ellas interferiría en los dos.

-¿Qué querrá decir?-pregunto la señorita Bingley a Elizabeth

-La mejor forma de decepcionarle será no preguntarle nada-le respondio Elizabeth

Sin embargo, la señorita Bingley era incapaz de decepcionar a Darcy, e insistió, por lo tanto, en pedir que les explicase los dos motivos.

–O están haciéndose confidencias y tienen asuntos pendientes que resolver o están concientes que sus figuas lucen mas ventajosas al caminar, en el primer caso las interrumpiría, y en el segundo puedo apreciarlas mucho mejor desde aca-le respondio Darcy

-Nunca he oído nada tan abominable. ¿Cómo podríamos darle su merecido?-le dijo la señorita Bingley a la señorita Bennet fingiendo enfado

-Todos sabemos fastidiar y mortificarnos unos a otros. Búrlese, ríase de él. Siendo tan íntima amiga suya, sabrá muy bien cómo hacerlo-le dijo la señorita Elizabeth

–No sé, le doy mi palabra. Le aseguro que mi gran amistad con él no me ha enseñado cuáles son sus puntos débiles. ¡Burlarse de una persona flemática, de tanta sangre fría! Y en cuanto a reírnos de él sin más mi más, no debemos exponernos; podría desafiarnos y tendríamos nosotros las de perder-le dijo la señorita Bingley

–¡Que no podemos reírnos del señor Darcy! –exclamó Elizabeth–Es un privilegio muy extraño, y espero que siga siendo extraño, no me gustaría tener muchos conocidos así. Me encanta reírme

El Sr Darcy se molesto un poco con el reciente comentario de la señorita Elizabeth

–La señorita Bingley –respondió Darcy– me ha dado más importancia de la que merezco. El más sabio y mejor de los hombres o la más sabia y mejor de las acciones, pueden ser ridículos a los ojos de una persona que no piensa en esta vida más que en reírse.

–Estoy de acuerdo –respondió Elizabeth– hay gente así, pero creo que yo no estoy entre ellos. Espero que nunca llegue a ridiculizar lo que es bueno o sabio. Las insensateces, las tonterías, los caprichos y las inconsecuencias son las cosas que verdaderamente me divierten, lo confieso, y me río de ellas siempre que puedo. Pero supongo que éstas son las cosas de las que usted carece.

–Quizá no sea posible para nadie, pero yo he pasado la vida esforzándome para evitar estas debilidades que exponen al ridículo a cualquier persona inteligente-le respondio Darcy

–Como la vanidad y el orgullo, por ejemplo-le dijo Elizabeth

–Sí, en efecto, la vanidad es un defecto. Pero el orgullo, en caso de personas de inteligencia superior, creo que es válido-le dijo el Darcy

Elizabeth tuvo que volverse para disimular una sonrisa.

–Supongo que habrá acabado de examinar al señor Darcy –dijo la señorita Bingley -y le ruego que me diga qué ha sacado en conclusión.

–Estoy plenamente convencida de que el señor Darcy no tiene defectos. Él mismo lo reconoce claramente-respondio la señorita Elizabeth a la señorita Bingley

-No he pretendido decir eso. Tengo muchos defectos, pero no tienen que ver con la inteligencia. De mi carácter no me atrevo a responder; soy demasiado intransigente, en realidad, demasiado intransigente para lo que a la gente le conviene. No puedo olvidar tan pronto como debería las insensateces y los vicios ajenos, ni las ofensas que contra mí se hacen. Mis sentimientos no se borran por muchos esfuerzos que se hagan para cambiarlos. Quizá se me pueda acusar de rencoroso. Cuando pierdo la buena opinión que tengo sobre alguien, es para siempre-Darcy explico, nunca había reconocido un defecto como eso y menos a una señorita que no conocia

–Ése es realmente un defecto –replicó Elizabeth– El rencor implacable es verdaderamente una sombra en un carácter. Pero ha elegido usted muy bien su defecto. No puedo reírme de él. Por mi parte, está usted a salvo.

–Creo que en todo individuo hay cierta tendencia a un determinado mal, a un defecto innato, que ni siquiera la mejor educación puede vencer-le dijo Darcy

–Y ese defecto es la propensión a odiar a todo el mundo-le dijo Elizabeth

–Y el suyo-respondió él con una sonrisa–es el interpretar mal a todo el mundo intencionadamente.

–Oigamos un poco de música –propuso la señorita Bingley, cansada de una conversación en la que no tomaba parte– Louisa, ¿no te importará que despierte al señor Hurst?

Su hermana no opuso la más mínima objeción, y abrió el piano; a Darcy, después de unos momentos de recogimiento, no le pesó. Empezaba a sentir el peligro de prestarle demasiada atención a Elizabeth pero no podían negar que tenia gran facilidad para exponer su punto de vista.

* * *

**¿Porque el Sr Darcy empezó a fijarse en Elizabeth? ¿Fue por su belleza o por su libre carácter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Este capitulo no ha sido corregido anteriormente, así que les pido perdón por algún error. Estoy en exámenes bimestrales.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las señoritas Jane y Elizabeth Bennet se dispusieron a partir de vuelta a su casa, a Bingley no le agrado la noticia, le había parecido muy poca la estancia de la señorita Jane Bennet en Netherfield y deseaba que se quedara un poco mas.

Aunque Bingley hizo parecer que le preocupaba su salud, argumentando que estaba aun convaleciente y que podría aun sufrir una recaída fuerte que la haría sentirse indispuesta nuevamente, quería que se quedara porque nunca había pasado días mas agradables que con la señorita Bennet, esto era evidente para todos, y la señorita Bingley no estaba nada feliz. Esto hacia que se volviera mas molesta que nunca con Darcy. Darcy empezaba a cansarse de sus contanstes elogios y preguntas atrevidas. Estaba pensando seriamente en salir de viaje unos días para poder descansar de la señorita Bingley.

Finalmente llego la hora de las despedidas, el Sr Bingley ayudo a la señorita Jane Bennet a subir a su carruaje. Sin pensarlo antes Darcy ayudo a Elizabeth a subir al carruaje, aunque al inicio le pareció un noble gesto en seguida se convirtió en un gesto de vergüenza para Darcy, la señorita Bingley se percato de la forma en que Elizabeth y Darcy se tomaban la mano y no dejo de preguntarle si su opinión por ella había cambiado. Darcy dijo que no, que seguía pensando lo mismo que había pensado la semana pasada en el baile, pero en el fondo…sentía gran admiración por su valentía para decir lo que pensaba sin importarle el resto. En el fondo desearía ser en algo como ella, deseaba decir lo que pensaba sin temor a molestar o a incomodar al resto.

* * *

La mañana siguiente de la partida de las Bennet Darcy y Bingley salieron a caminar un poco por el campo, hablaban sobre temas ordinarios: política, economía, la caza, la pesca, y otras actividades que disfrutaban hacer juntos. Luego finalmente sacaron a fondo el tema del baile. Bingley deseaba ese baile mas que a nada, le comento a Darcy que desde niño había querido organizar un baile por el mismo, aunque Darcy veía que seria una noche infinitamente larga para el, le pareció descortés e incluso un poco cruel negarle el baile y no dejar que cumpla su sueño infantil.

-¿Eso significa que vas a estar presente en el baile?-le pregunto Bingley un poco sorprendido

-Eso significa que tendre que soportar el baile y que además te ayudare con la preparación, dudo que puedas tu solo-le dijo Darcy de la mejor manera

-Eres muy amable-le dijo Bingley-pero estoy seguro que podre hacerlo solo, no te molestes

-¿No quieres mi ayuda?-le pregunto Darcy un poco disgustado

-No en realidad-le dijo Bingley-aunque estoy un poco nervioso, pues es el primer baile que organizo…

-¿El primero?-le pregunto Darcy-¿Habra mas?

-Por supuesto que si-le dijo Bingley-¿Pemberley acaso no organiza bailes?

-Desde la muerte de mi padre no organizo muchos-le dijo Darcy-aveces tengo que hacerlos por motivos de negocios o sociedad, ya sabes si no la gente diría…

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en un persona que necesita la aprobación de los demás?-le pregunto Bingley

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Darcy quien le sono como una especie de reclamo

-Cuando te conoci, eras libre de decir tu opinión-le dijo Bingley-o al menos eso pense

-¿De verdad crees que era libre?-le pregunto Darcy

-Ya no importa-le dijo Bingley-sabes que no me gusta dar muchas explicaciones de cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo

-Pero me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto-le replico Darcy-me gustaría saber que piensas de mi foma de ser

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Bingley-¿Quieres que te diga que tal me pareces?

-Necesito una observación mas profesional que amistosa-le dijo Darcy-trata de verme como una persona que no conoces y dimo lo primero que pase por tu cabeza sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos

Bingley lo miro confundido pero intento pensar en algo

-Creo que eres una persona difícil de conocer-le dijo por fin

-¿Y eso es algo malo?-le pregunto Darcy-¿Crees que debería cambiar?

-Creo que esto es muy ridículo-le dijo Bingley-volvamos a Netherfiel, ya va a ser hora del almuerzo

-No, por favor-le detuvo Darcy-es importante

-Creo que eres distante con la gente que no conoces, eso hace que la gente tenga prejuicios contra ti-le dijo Bingley

Darcy se quedo asombrado por lo que le dijo su amigo, era mas observador y reflexivo de lo que el pensaba, claro que sabia que Bingley era inteligente, pero el pensar también que toda la gente era buena lo hacia ver el mundo con otros ojos, con los ojos de la bondad, por eso le parecía increíble que había visto con sus ojos de bondad que la gente tenia prejuicios de el.

-¿Te moleste?-le pregunto Bingley al ver que su amigo no decía nada

-No-contesto rápidamente Darcy-hiciste lo que te pedi

Con eso acabada la conversación, volvieron a Netherfield y continuaron con sus actividades normales. Bingley se dedico a organizar el baile, pensando en posibles fechas que luego descartaba por tener muy poco tiempo, haciendo una lista de cosas que sin falta tendrían que estar presentes en el baile. Darcy nunca lo había visto mas ocupado pero se sorprendio que al menos estaba manejando el asunto de buena forma, aun asi no dejo de preocuparse, Los Bingley recién dejaban de ser nuevos ricos, pues el padre de Bingley empezó a ser fortuna y no la heredo por muchas generaciones como la familia Darcy.

* * *

-El baile va a salir bien-se repetía Bingley casi todos los días

-¿Ya decidiste la fecha?-le pregunto Darcy

-Puede ser el próximo martes-le dijo Bingley-ya mande varias cartas y van a traerlo todo el lunes

-Estoy impresionado-le dijo Darcy-Pero no vayas a invitar a todos, sabes muy bien que los bailes privados son mucho mejores que los públicos

-Lo se-le dijo Bingley-pero no me gustaría negarle el ingreso a nadie

-No se lo estarías negando, solo lo estarías restringiendo-le dijo Darcy tratando de que suene mejor

-No lo se-le dijo Bingley-si lo hago privado, tendría que hacer una lista de invitados y poner guardias en las puertas

-Eso no es un problema-le dijo Darcy-si quieres yo te consigo los guardias y te ayudo a hacer lo mismo

-¿Tanto te disgusta los bailes públicos?-le pregunto Bingley

Darcy no dijo nada pero al final acordaron que harían una larga lista, para no dejar fuera a ninguno de los amigos de Bingley. A Darcy ya no le importaba el tema del baile, incluso tal vez no sea tan malo.

* * *

**Un mensaje para los fans de Desde el lado del Orgullo:**

**Les informo queridos lectores que el Lunes me voy de viaje a Cusco por 5 días, hasta donde se puede ser mas tiempo, por lo tanto no podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana, les pido paciencia, los comprendo ,a mi también me molesta esperar por mi historia favorita. Hasta que regrese pueden leer la historia de nuevo y darme su opinión, de lo quieran. Compartan conmigo cual es su escena favorita de Orgullo y Prejuicio, cual es su personaje favorito, y que les hubiera gustado que ocurriera si tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo, y si quieren darme algún consejo para el siguiente capitulo siéntanse con la libertad de hacerlo. Espero sus opiniones. Los quiere, Mecha. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Nuevamente estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo. Que lo disfrutan. Y no olvido agradecer a los fans de esta historia.**

* * *

Darcy regreso a Netherfield al medio dia a caballo, había salido a dar un largo paseo por las afueras de la cuidad, regresaba porque su caballo, un grande y magestuoso caballo de color negro, se había cansado. Apenas llego se encontró con Bingley en la puerta de Netherfield.

-¡Así que ya estás aquí!-resonó la voz de Bingley cuando Darcy entraba- Supongo que no has tenido la descortesia de ir a dar un paseo sin mi ¿no es cierto?

-Temo que si he tenido esa descortesía amigo mio-le dijo Darcy-necesitaba un momento a solas, ya sabes para pensar

-¿Y en que has tenido tiempo para pensar?-le pregunto su amigo

-En muchas cosas-le dijo Darcy para no dar mas explicaciones-cosas importantes, cosas sin importancias, cosas transcendentales, cosas duraderas

Bingley lo miro con confusión pero decidió olvidar el asunto y almorzar juntos en la biblioteca. Mientras Darcy leía el periódico, Bingley leía las cartas.

-A que no vas a creer-le dijo-Hay una docena de cartas de bienvenida, siete invitaciones a cenar,cuatro invitaciones a tomar el té y tres anuncios de fiestas o veladas musicales privadas. No puede ser mejor

Darcy no dijo nada, aunque se sorprendió de la cantidad de cartas que había recibido su amigo, llevaba muy poco tiempo en Hertfordshire. Aunque el era mas rico y de mejor familia le había costado mucho mas que la gente lo invitara a cenar, a tomar el té o alguna fiesta.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-le pregunto Bingley

-Es Domingo¿recuerdas?-le dijo Darcy

-Oh si, la iglesia-le dijo Bingley-nunca antes había ido tantas veces a misa

-Solo vamos una vez a la semana-le dijo Darcy-por una hora

-Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a eso-le dijo Bingley-no solíamos ir a la inglesia de niños

-Tal vez por eso Caroline se duerme a mitad de ella-le dijo Darcy

-Oh si, también el Sr Hurst-le dijo Bingley mientras se reía-al menos yo consigo mantenerme despierto

Darcy sonrió, sin duda los Bingley y los Hurst no eran la compañía apropiada para ir a misa, pero al menos lo intentaban.

* * *

Bingley espero encontrarse con la señorita Bennet en la misa, pero ella no apareció. Lo lamento mucho, pero luego de un par de comentarios graciosos, lo olvido y no toco mas el tema. De regreso de la misa Bingley continuo con los preparativos para el baile, ya faltaba poco tiempo, y aun no había decorado Netherfield. Darcy hizo un esfuerzo para no intervenir en la decoración, respeto la decisión de Bingley de hacerlo el solo, la señorita Bingley sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Mi hermano esta probando su suerte al organizar un baile-le dijo un día a Darcy durante la cena en las que solo se encontraba ellos

-En realidad creo que esta tomando esto de una forma madura y responsable-le dijo Darcy con amabilidad

-Si, claro-le dijo la señorita Bingley-pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que en cualquier momento algo saldrá totalmente desastroso

-Tal vez debería confiar mas en su hermano-le dijo el Sr Darcy-yo confié en el y hasta el momento no me estoy arrepintiendo

La señorita Bingley no dijo nada mas y Darcy termino su cena con mas calma. Se dedico a responderle a Georgiana que le había mandado otra carta hace un par de días.

Querida hermana:

Si, todo esta bien. Los días pasan a una velocidad sorprendente, parece que fue solo ayer que me mude a Netherfield pero no imagínate que ya pasaron 2 semanas. Hertfordshire no está tan malo como crei. De hecho incluso me gustaba montar a caballo afuera, totalmente al aire libre. Me complace mucho ir que estas progresando en tus clases de piano y que además eres feliz, extrañaba verte sonreir.

Con cariño, tu hermano Will

Darcy doblo la carta y la fue a llevar para que la repartieran. La señorita Bingley como siempre le pregunto que le había escrito, el Sr Darcy le respondio algo breve y no quiso seguir dando mas explicaciones. Como a las 9 de la noche se pregunto _''¿Dónde estará Bingley?''_ recordando que no lo había visto en toda la noche. La señorita Bingley tampoco sabia donde estaba su hermano pero ella opinaba que no debía haber ido muy lejos y que seguramente se había entretenido mirando el cielo o escuchando cantar a los pajaros, cosas que fácilmente distraían a Charles Bingley.

* * *

Como a las 12 de la noche, llego Bingley en su carruaje, Darcy lo escucho llegar pues no había podido dormir bien. Aunque tenia sueño hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y preguntar a Bingley en donde había estado

-¿A donde fuiste?-le pregunto Darcy-Debo admitir que me tenias preocupado, no digiste nada, ni dejaste una nota

-Perdon-le dijo Bingley-Sali apurado como a las 6 de la tarde y no pude pensar hasta haber llegado

-¿A donde llegaste?-le pregunto Darcy

-A Meryton-le dijo Bingley-a la oficina de telégrafos, mande un mensaje a Londres

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Darcy

-Te contare mañana-le prometio Bingley-estoy muy cansado ahora, estuve fuera casi 6 horas y no he cenado tampoco

-¿Quieres algo para comer?-le pregunto Darcy no muy satisfecho por la respuesta de Bingley

-No, mejor me voy a dormir de una vez-dijo Bingley-Mañana te lo explicare todo

Darcy dejo que Bingley subiera a su cuarto, pero no dejo de preguntarse la razón de la extraña partida de su amigo a Meryton. No creía poder esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

**P.S: No estoy segura si es que existían los telégrafos en esos tiempos. Lo que pasa es que vi Sherlock Holmes 2: Juego de sombras y vi que los usaban pero me doy cuenta que Sherlock Holmes fue buen tiempo después que Jane Austen, así que no estoy segura, perdón si es un error. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Siempre pensé que Charles Bingley no tenia motivos para irse a Londres es por eso que decidí darle uno**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Charles Bingley se levanto temprano y se dirigió a la puerta sin haber desayunado antes, encontró a Simon, uno de los empleados, impacientemente le pregunto:

-¿No hay cartas para mi?

-No señor Bingley-le dijo Simon-¿De quien espera una carta?

-No importa-le dijo el Señor Bingley mientras abría la puerta

-Me debes una explicación-le recordó Darcy quien bajaba por las escaleras

Bingley cerro la puerta y le pidió a Simon que les sirviera te al Sr Darcy y a el.

-Vamos a hablar en la biblioteca-le dijo

Darcy lo siguió y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había en la biblioteca

-Aquí no vendrá Caroline, no se que haría ella en una situación como esta-le dijo Bingley

-¿En una situación como esta?-le pregunto Darcy

-Te voy a confesar algo pero no quiero que se lo digas a Caroline-le dijo Bingley-Yo me encargare de decirle a Caroline solo lo que debe saber

-Te prometo que no saldrá nada de mis labios-le dijo Darcy

-Recibi esta carta ayer-le dijo Bingley mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo

Darcy la abrió y empezó a leer, era de Matius, un conocido de Bingley aya en Londres:

''Me es penoso para mi comunicarle señor Bingley que el inspector estuvo merodeando por los alrededor de mi vivienda diciéndome si tenia noticias de usted. Yo le dije que no, que nos escribíamos poco porque usted estaba de viaje y yo también ando fuera todo el tiempo. El me comunico que si sabia donde me estaba hospedando que le escribiera para decirle que tiene una deuda que vencio hace pocos días, pero que aun asi sabe que significa y puede traer consecuencias desastrosas para su trabajo. Le estaré informando si ocurre otra cosas''

Con mis mejores deseos, el señor Joham Matius

-Es por eso que partí a Meryton a escribirle a Matius-dijo Bingley-con lo del baile se me olvido que aun hay muchas cosas que pagar

Darcy doblo la carta y trato todo lo posible de sonar muy profesional:

-¿Te falta dinero Bingley?

-No-le aseguro el-pero no es sencillo enviarlo desde aquí a Londres

Darcy reconoció que era cierto por eso motivo había encargado a los empleados un poco de dinero por si acaso se presentara alguna emergencia con Georgiana o con el trabajo

-No he recibido ninguna carta aun-dijo Bingley-si no la recibió para esta noche me he obligado a ir a Londres para resolver este horrible conflicto que podría arruinarme por el resto de…

-Relájate Bingley-le interrumpió Darcy-no te pueden embargar porque no tienes una vivienda fija y dudo mucho que la deuda sea de mucha cantidad

-Darcy, debo 1, 500 libras-le dijo Bingley-puede que no sea una gran cantidad pero aun isa es la suficiente cantidad para que sea un problema

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-le pregunto Darcy

-Esperare unos días si es que me envían una carta-dijo Bingley-esperare hasta después del baile

-Me parece bien-le dijo Darcy-no es un caso muy serio pero puede llegar a ser complicado si no tomas las medidas necesarias, que te parece salir a dar un paseo para aclares tus ideas y de paso te olvides de este mal momento

Bingley accedió porque acepto que necesitaba relagarse, sabia que no era muy serio pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

* * *

-Vas a ver que esto se soluciona mas pronto de lo que crees-le dijo Darcy a su amigo mientras se subían a los caballos y salían de los territorios de Netherfield

-Se que no es muy serio-dijo Bingley mientras cabalgaba por el bosque-pero nunca me había hallado en una situación como esta

-Yo tampoco-reconoció Darcy-pero muchos de mis conocidos si, y se lo que uno tiene que hacer, ¿puedo preguntar que le digiste a la señorita Bingley?

-Le dije que tenia una complicación en el trabajo, que estaba ansioso por recibir una carta y que si llegaba una que me la guardara-le dijo Bingley-no sospecho nada, pero aun asi…

Bingley dejo de hablar porque de lejos vio caminar a la señorita Bennet y a sus hermanas

-Señor Bingley-dijo su hermana menor

-Iba camino a su casa-le dijo el señor Bingley aunque en ese momento no era esa la intención

-Señor Bingley le gustan los listones que compre para su baile-le dijo su otra hermana

-Son hermosos-le dijo el señor Bingley, a Darcy le sorprendió lo rápido que cambio su rostro de preocupado a feliz cuando se encontró con la señorita Bennet, no se habían dicho nada aun pero se miraban como complacencia.

-Claro, tiene buen gusto-dijo su hermana-asegúrense de invitar al señor Wickham es un orgullo para el ejercito

Darcy se quedo ahogado cuando escucho eso, no se había percatado que a lado de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet estaba Wickham. Se veía como lo recordaba, solo que antes no traía un uniforme del ejercito, debió haberse unido recientemente. Wickham lo saludo con cortesía pero el no le respondió el saludo y sencillamente se dedico a observarlo con desdén.

Al poco tiempo ya no pudo soportarlo, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en el, de pensar si quiera en ese egoísta infeliz que le había causado tantas tristezas a su querida hermana, aquel canalla que se había atrevido a hacerse pasar por amigo de los Darcy y luego romper las buenas expectativas solamente por dinero. Darcy dio media vuelta a su caballo y se alejo furioso, tan furioso, que no se percato que dejaba atrás a Bingley mientras corría en su caballo. Escucho que Bingley le decía mientras lo seguía:

-Claro que puede venir señor Wickham, si nos disculpan damas, disfruten el día

Sabia que ahora las Bennet empezarían a hablar, porque estaba completamente seguro que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet se había percatado de su actitud con Wickham, y al juzgar que se hallaban muy felices con su presencia, se habían dejado engañar nuevamente por sus malvadas redes.

* * *

**¡Cuanta ira habrá sentido Darcy al encontrarse nuevamente con Wickham!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Darcy entro a Netherfield y se dirigio corriendo a su habitación pero antes que pudiera llegar Charles Bingley lo alcanzo corriendo

-¿Te importaria explicarme que fue eso?-le pregunto tranquilo pero muy serio

Darcy no quería decirle a Bingley lo de Wickham, sencillamente porque creía que eran asuntos privados, pero le parecio injusta su actitud, lo había dejado solo, mientras el había huido

-Digamos que mi relación con el señor Wickham no es del todo buena-le dijo Darcy

-Eso lo note-le aseguro Bingley-Creo que todos lo notaron

Darcy movió la cabeza enfadado

-¿Ha cometido el infortunio de perder tu amistad?

-Asi es-le dijo Darcy con ira

-¿Y puedo preguntar si eso es algo irremediable?-le pregunto Bingley

-Lo es

-¿Qué injurias se dicen del caballero?-le pregunto Bingley

-Ese caballero no me merece ese nombre-le respondio Darcy

-¿Y esas ofensas no fueron pasadas por alto a pesar que estaban presentes las señoritas Bennet y fue muy descortez de nuestra parte irnos así?

-No no lo fueron-le respondió Darcy-Vamos a la Biblioteca

Darcy y Bingley se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Darcy sentía que Bingley si merecía saber los hechos pero no podía contárselos todos. Cuando se sentaron a tomar en la mesa empezó:

-El señor Wickham es hijo de nuestro hipotecario, se encargaba de administrarle los terrenos a mi padre, crecimos juntos Wickham y yo, creí que el era mi verdadero amigo, pero no lo era, o dejo de hacerlo por algo tan superficial y egoísta como el dinero.

Bingley espero que Darcy continuara al notar que había acabado la explicación le dijo:

-¿Y que hizo para merecer esa acusación?

-Me solicito dinero ya que el suyo se lo gasto en un partido de cartas en solo 24 horas y yo se lo nege, decidio cortar toda comunicación conmigo y con mi familia, ahí me di cuenta que nunca me tubo amistad en serio

Darcy se sintia mal por mentir a Charles asi, pues no habia sido esa la razon de su rivalidad con Wickham, pero no le quedaba otra opción, debía proteger a Georgiana y se le contaba sobre el otro asunto ella quedaría expuesta

-Pero tal vez si hay oportunidad de reconciliación-le dijo Bingley-puede que solo se haya molestado y que fue muy orgulloso como para volver a hablar contigo

Bingley como siempre pensaba en la reconciliación, no le gustaba estar peleado con nadie

-Si no recuerdas, me parece que yo también soy muy orgulloso como para aceptar una disculpa suya por mas que me la pida-le dijo Darcy dando por terminada la conversación porque se retiro de inmediato.

* * *

Bingley no dijo nada, se enfoco nuevamente en organizar el baile. Darcy lo ayudo con las invitaciones y con la lista de invitados. Aunque Bingley tenia muchos deseos que el señor Wickham y Darcy se reconciliara, pues le parecía que una amistad de muchos años no podía romperse por dinero, no invito el señor Wickham al baile. Le escribió al señor Denny, amigo de Wickham preguntando si el estaría presente para el martes de la próxima semana. El señor Denny le dijo que algunos de los oficiales irían a Londres durante esa semana, pero Wickham no esta presionado a ir.

Esto le comunico Bingley a Darcy, y le dijo que dependía de el invitarlo. Darcy lo pensó un momento, no era su baile, no podía decidir a quien invitar y a quien no, pero ya que Bingley le había dado la oportunidad de decidir, el decidió que no, obviamente.

-Si alguien pregunta le dices que sus ocupaciones le retenieron en Londres-le dijo Darcy a Bingley

-¿Quieres que mienta?-le pregunto Bingley

-No es del todo una mentira-le dijo Darcy-digamos que es la verdad censurada

Bingley no estaba muy convencido, no era bueno guardando secretos ni diciendo mentiras, por lo tanto no estaba seguro si podría mantener el secreto de Darcy, si alguien le preguntaba el se vería tentado a comentarlo.

-De acuerdo, mentire, pero solo por esta vez-le dijo Bingley

-Lo prometo-le dijo Darcy-por cierto, ¿ya recibiste una carta?

-Si-le dijo Bingley-Matius me dijo que unos días vaya a Londres a arreglar las cosas, ire inmediatamente después del baile

Con eso termino la charla, a Bingley solo le restaba esperar que pasen los días en el calendario, las cosas se las trajeron antes de lo planeado y la decoración ya estaba lista para unos días antes del baile. Solo faltaba….el baile, claro.

* * *

Llego martes, el día del baile, y Bingley se despertó mas temprano de lo usual para comprobar que nada faltase. Darcy lo hizo un poco mas tarde y se dedico a escribir cartas de negocio y solucionar algunas cosas. Bingley viajaría mañana por la mañana a Londres para solucionar el problema de la deuda pero no parecía preocupado pues estaba muy ocupado con lo de el baile. Todas las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas y muchas afirmaciones ya han sido recibidas. Bingley ha querido llevarles la invitación personalmente a la señorita Bennet y a su familia, aunque tuviera que soportar a la señora Bennet, la verdad es que la señorta Bennet a Bingley no parecía molestarle, todo lo contrario a Darcy que cada día le resultaba mas antipática y molesta. Buemo al fin y al cabo tenia que soportarla durante el baile. Esperaba que no le resultara muy agobiante.

* * *

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, el baile de Elizabeth y Darcy! Por favor, dejen su reviews, con cariño, Mecha **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

A las 7 de la noche empezaron a llegar los invitados, los caballeros iban de traje y las damas con vestido de gala blanco, como era la tradición en Inglaterra. Darcy apenas fue consciete cuando las personas empezaron a llegar y a ubicarse en sus lugares respectivos. Se quedo un buen tiempo observando a las personas bailar, pero su mirada se desviaba también hacia la puerta, la cual permanecía abierta pero custodiada por dos guardias que Darcy había contratado.

Cuando pensaba levantarse y dirgirse a otro lado, aparecieron los Bennet, la señorita Jane Bennet sonreía demasiado como siempre, las menores señoritas Bennet quien había olvidado su nombre reian escandalosamente como siempre, el señor Bennet avanzaba con rostro tranquilo y apaciguado, y la señora Bennet miraba el lugar como si fuera el cielo, ya sabia lo que ocurriría a continuación, empezaría una larga lluvia de halagos que Darcy tendría que soportar.

Darcy suspiro y finalmente vio a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet caminando por el salón como si buscara a alguien como mucha urgencia, Darcy la miro por mas tiempo de lo que pretendía, se había arreglado mas esa noche. Su cabello esta recogido y adornado, no se parecía a la señorita que había conocido hace casi dos semanas.

Desvió su mirada durante un momento y se concentro en algo mas que no fuera ella, no quería pasar por impertinente observándola todo el tiempo, busco a Bingley con la mirada, lo vio bailando con la señorita Jane Bennet, se veía muy feliz pero la señorita Bennet no parecía responder a sus atenciones, se veía feliz como siempre pero no era mas que una simple sonrisa. Darcy volvió a suspirar y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, estaba bailando con un hombrecillo pequeño y de aspecto poco elegante, Elizabeth no parecía disfrutar el baile por el contrario parecía estar padeciéndolo terriblemente, de vez en cuanto observaba que hablaba con Jane cuando se hacia el intercambio de posiciones.

Al cabo de una hora Darcy decidio invitar a la señorita Bennet a bailar, había querido hacerlo desde que ella se hallaba en Netherfield.

-Me concede este baile señorita Bennet-le dijo con una suave inclinación de cabeza

-Esta bien-le respondió ella y Darcy camino en dirección al salón con ella a su detrás

Comenzo la música y Darcy bailo con Elizabeth las dos primeras partes de la canción en silencion hasta que ella hizo una observación del baile, Darcy respondio brevemente y siguió bailando en silencio. Elizabeth tomó la palabra por segunda vez y le dijo:

–Ahora le toca a usted decir algo, señor Darcy. Yo ya he hablado del baile, y ahora usted debería hablar sobre las dimensiones del salón y sobre el número de parejas.

Él sonrió y le dijo:

-Estaré encantado de complacerla, por favor dígame que desearía escuchar

–Muy bien. No está mal esa respuesta de momento. Quizá luego yo diga que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos; pero ahora podemos permanecer callados.

–¿Acostumbra usted a hablar mientras baila?-le pregunto Darcy

–Algunas veces. Es preciso hablar un poco, ¿no cree? Sería extraño estar juntos durante media hora sin decir ni una palabra. Pero en atención de algunos, hay que llevar la conversación de modo que no se vean obligados a tener que decir más de lo preciso-le dijo la señorita Bennet

–¿Se refiere a usted misma o lo dice por mí?-le pregunto el señor Darcy

–Por los dos pues he encontrado un gran parecido en nuestra forma de ser. Los dos somos insociables, taciturnos y enemigos de hablar, a menos que esperemos decir algo que deslumbre a todos los presentes y pase a la posteridad con todo el brillo de un proverbio-le dijo la señorita Elizabeth

–Estoy seguro de que usted no es así. En cuanto a mí, no sabría decirlo. Usted, sin duda, cree que me ha hecho un fiel retrato-le dijo Darcy

–No puedo juzgar mi propia obra-le dijo la señorita Elizabeth

Darcy no contestó, y parecía que ya no abrirían la boca hasta finalizar el baile pero se le ocurrio preguntar si ella y sus hermanas caminaban mucho a Meryton

–Si, aconstumbramos hacerlo-le dijo la señorita Elizabeth-De hecho cuando usted nos vio acabábamos de tener el privilegio de conocer a alguien

El efecto fue inmediato. Una intensa sombra de arrogancia oscureció el semblante de Darcy. Pero no dijo una palabra; finalmente no podiendo resistir dijo:

–El señor Wickham está dotado de tan gratos modales que ciertamente puede hacer amigos con facilidad. Lo que es menos cierto, es que sea igualmente capaz de conservarlos.

–¿Él ha tenido la desgracia de perder su amistad? –dijo la señorita Elizabeth enfáticamente–¿de tal forma que sufrirá por ello toda su vida?

Darcy no contestó y la verdad es que estaba deseoso de cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de Wickham y menos con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, quien parecía tener mejor opinión de el de lo que había imaginado . En ese momento sir William Lucas pasaba cerca de ellos al atravesar la pista de baile con la intención de ir al otro extremo del salón y al ver al señor Darcy, se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia con toda cortesía para felicitarle por su modo de bailar y por su pareja.

-Estoy sumamente complacido, mi estimado señor de tan excelente modo de bailar, no se ve con frecuencia. Es evidente que pertenece usted a los ambientes más distinguidos. Permítame decirle, sin embargo, que su bella pareja en nada desmerece de usted, y que espero volver a gozar de este placer, especialmente cuando cierto acontecimiento muy deseado, querida Elizabeth tenga lugar. ¡Cuántas felicitaciones habrá entonces! Apelo al señor Darcy. Pero no quiero interrumpirle, señor. Me agradecerá que no le prive más de la cautivadora conversación de esta señorita cuyos hermosos ojos me están también recriminando.

Darcy apenas escuchó esta última parte de su discurso, pero la alusión a su amigo pareció impresionarle mucho, y con una grave expresión dirigió la mirada hacia Bingley y Jane que bailaban juntos. No obstante, se sobrepuso en breve y, volviéndose hacia Elizabeth, dijo:

–La interrupción de sir William me ha hecho olvidar de qué estábamos hablando

–Creo que no estábamos hablando. Sir William no podría haber interrumpido a otra pareja en todo el salón que tuviesen menos que decirse el uno al otro. Ya hemos probado con dos o tres temas sin éxito. No tengo ni idea de qué podemos hablar ahora-le dijo la señorita Bennet

–¿Qué piensa de los libros? ––le preguntó él sonriendo.

–¡Los libros! ¡Oh, no! Estoy segura de que no leemos nunca los mismos o, por lo menos, no sacamos las mismas impresiones-le dijo la señorita Bennet

–Lamento que piense eso;, pero si así fuera, de cualquier modo, no nos faltaría tema. Podemos comprobar nuestras diversas opiniones-le dijo Darcy

–No, no puedo hablar de libros en un salón de baile. Tengo la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas.

–En estos lugares no piensa nada más que en el presente, ¿verdad?–dijo él con una mirada de duda.

–Sí, siempre –contestó ella sin saber lo que decía, pues se le había ido el pensamiento a otra parte, según demostró al exclamar repentinamente–Recuerdo haberle oído decir en una ocasión que usted raramente perdonaba; que cuando había concebido un resentimiento, le era imposible aplacarlo. Supongo, por lo tanto, que será muy cauto en concebir resentimientos...

–Efectivamente–contestó Darcy con voz firme.

–¿Y no se deja cegar alguna vez por los prejuicios?-le pregunto Elizabeth Bennet

–Espero que no-le respondió el

–Los que no cambian nunca de opinión deben cerciorarse bien antes de juzgar-volvio a decir Elizabeth

–¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es la intención de estas preguntas?-le pregunto Darcy con una nota de enfado

–Conocer su carácter, sencillamente –dijo la señorita Elizabeth sin importancia– Estoy intentando descifrarlo.

–¿Y a qué conclusiones ha llegado?-dijo Darcy

–A ninguna–dijo meneando la cabeza– He oído cosas tan diferentes de usted, que no consigo aclararme.

–Reconozco –contestó él con gravedad–que las opiniones acerca de mí pueden ser muy diversas; y desearía, señorita Bennet, que no esbozase mi carácter en este momento, porque tengo razones para temer que el resultado no reflejaría la verdad.

–Pero si no lo hago ahora, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad-le dijo ella

–De ningún modo desearía impedir cualquier satisfacción suya –repuso él fríamente.

Elizabeth no habló más, y terminado el baile, se separaron en silencio, los dos insatisfechos, aunque en distinto grado, pues en el corazón de Darcy había un poderoso sentimiento de tolerancia hacia ella, lo que hizo que pronto la perdonara y concentrase toda su ira contra otro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los fans de esta historia especialmente a Sandriux Darcy. Gracias amiga :)**

* * *

Darcy bailo con la señorita Bingley después, aunque no estaba muy concentrado en el baile, se fijaba mas en Elizabeth quien había vuelto a bailar con aquel hombrecillo misterioso. Despues de la canción se retiro a donde hablaban Bingley y sus amigos.

-Señor Darcy, estoy complacido de que haya hallado mas placer en este baile que el anterior-le dijo sir William

Darcy no dijo nada y solo le sonrio de la forma mas amable que pudo

-¿A que se refiere señor Lucas?-le pregunto Bingley

-Esta noche le he observado bailar con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet-dijo sir William-me parece que en el baile pasado no disfruto tanto de su compañía

-Es que el baile pasado no conocía a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet-le dijo Darcy-y yo solo bailo con damas que conozco

Bingley solto una carcajada y lo mismo lo hizo sir William y el señor Denny que estaba a su costado, a Darcy le costaba creer que el sea amigo de Wickham pues se veía bueno y atento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el señor Wickham tambien lo parecía, esperaba que el señor Denny no fuera igual que el.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo he escuchado rumores señor Bingley-le dijo sir William-Me gustaría saber son ciertos

-No se, ¿Qué ha oído?-le pregunto el señor Bingley

-Que usted y la señorita Jane Bennet van a casarse pronto-le dijo sir William

Bingley rio pero en lugar de escuchar una negación como esperaba oir Darcy dijo:

-Si, la señorita Jane Bennet y yo vamos a casarnos

Darcy se quedo muy imprecionado, sabia que su amigo algún dia se casaria por supuesto, pero no que lo haría tan pronto, la señorita Bennet y el no habian estado mucho tiempo juntos, y ella no parecía prestarle mucha atención, además su familia, en especial su madre eran una compañía espantosa, habian hecho el ridículo en toda la noche.

-¿Y desde cuando están comprometidos, señor Bingley?-le pregunto sir William-digo, si me lo puede decir

-Claro que si le puedo decir-le dijo Bingley-pero me temo que aun no estamos comprometidos

-Entonces no es oficial-le dijo sir William

-Es algo que tendrá lugar definitivamente-le dijo Bingley-he pensado mucho en la fecha de declarme pero cada dia lo aplazo para el siguiente ya que soy muy timido como para pedirle matrimonio

-Oh, estoy seguro que la señorita Bennet lo aceptara-le dijo sir William-deberia pronérselo lo mas pronto posible, cosa que asi confirmarían las sospechas

-Me gustaría que nos casemos lo mas pronto posible-le dijo Bingley-pero me temo que debo marchar a Londres mañana y no se cuando volveré, por lo tanto la propuesta de matrimonio tendrá que esperar un poco, hasta que regrese

-Oh bueno, si esas son las circunstancias, creo que debería comprometerse ahora mismo para que ella este segura que va a regresar-le dijo sir William

-Por supuesto que lo hare-le dijo Bingley-me encanta este lugar y tengo muchos amigos

-Estoy complacido de oir esa respuesta-le dijo sir William-a mi tambien me gusta este lugar, es tan pacifico y maravilloso

Bingley rio y dijo:

-Mas bien las personas son maravillosas

Darcy se quedo pensando, no quería que Bingley se llevaría una desilusión si es que se casaba con la señorita Jane Bennet y ella no era lo que el creía que era, Bingley pensaba que era la mujer mas hermosa, atenta y dulce que había conocido, y que le correspondia igual en sus sentimientos, Darcy sabia que eso no era verdad, la señorita Jane Bennet solo le correspondia ,y eso que no demasiado bien, por el dinero, sabia que la señora Bennet había influido mucho en su hija para que ella se comportase de igual forma. Darcy estaba preocupado, preocupado por Bingley, por su mejor amigo, estaba tan absordo en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando alguien lo tocaba por la espalda, era el hombrecillo que estaba bailando con Elizabeth hace un rato. Se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Señor Darcy me gustaría presentarme, me llamo William Collins, tengo el honor haber sido bendecido con la gracia de su amable tia, Lady Catherine de Borgh….

Darcy dejo de escuchar al señor Collins porque vio a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet hablando con la señorita Bingley.

-Estoy encantado de conocerlo-le dijo el señor Darcy al señor Collins cuando termino de hablar-y que bueno que tengamos algo en común

Desde luego lo único que había oído era la parte de su tia, no sabia que ella seria capaz de hacer algo asi por alguien, y menos de alguien tan molesto como el señor Collins. Seguio observando a la señorita Jane Bennet, parecía recibir las atenciones de Bingley con gracia y modestia, pero la dichosa intensidad que irradiaba la actitud de Bingley no tenía un reflejo correspondiente ni en el rostro ni en la actitud de la muchacha. Ella parecía complacida con las atenciones de Bingley, claro, pero indiferente; y Darcy no podía detectar en su actitud otra cosa que gratitud por el honor que le hacía su amigo al ser tan diferente con ella. No, decidió Darcy, ella no tenía la mirada del verdadero amor. Si Charles así lo creía, se estaba engañando.

Darcy estuvo pensando en toda la velada, mientras escuchaba hablar a la señora Bennet con la señora Lucas, hablaban del matrimonio de Jane y el señor Bingley, obviamente estaba encantada con el hecho de que su hija se casase con Bingley y no dejaba de decir las ventajas de eso, de que ahora ya no tendrán que pasar por dificultades económicas, y que su hermana se halla casado con alguien rico le abriría puertas a sus demás hijas. Podia escuchar que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet intentaba calmar a su madre pero de nada servia, pues ella seguía hablando de igual de fuerte sin hacer caso omiso a su hija.

Darcy se fastidio y decidio alejarse de los Bennet, se dirigio nuevamente a la pista de baile y encontró nuevamente a Bingley bailando con Jane Bennet. Empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por su amigo, ¿Qué pasaría si el se casaba con la señorita Bennet y ella no es lo que el esperaba? Se llevaría la desilusión mas grande de su vida, estando casado no tendría otra opción sin embargo estando soltero podría iniciar fácilmente una relación con otra persona mas adecuada para el.

Apenas fue conciente de que el baile llegaría ya a su fin pues al ver su reloj de bolsillo comprobó que eran las 2 de la mañana. _''No puede ser posible'' _penso Darcy y no se convencio que si lo eran hasta haber visto su reloj cuatro veces, ¿Cómo podían haber pasado 7 horas en unos segundos? Algunas personas ya se habian retirado, pero ni eso se había percatado, ¿Cómo de repente se había vuelto tan despistado? El que siempre, se fijaba en todo, en que hora era, que invitados habian, y que reacciones hacían, ahora no había visto nada de nada. Suspiro con frustraccion y vio a la señorita Bingley caminando con expresión molesta hacia la entrada. Los últimos en salir fueron los Bennet al cual Bingley los despidió desde la puerta agitando la mano

-Espero verlos pronto-dijo y Darcy volvió a suspirar mientra se sentaba en una silla


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

-Te juro que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-le dijo Bingley a Darcy sentándose al lado de el

-No estuvo mal-le respondio Darcy

-Pero vamos, ¿es que acaso no disfrutaste bailando con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet?-le pregunto Bingley

-Estubo bien el baile-le dijo Darcy

-No puedo creer que sean las 2 de la mañana-dijo Bingley-me tendras que disculpar Darcy pero debo ir inmediatamente a dormir o si no podre irme mañana a Londres

Bingley subio a su recamara y se dispuso a dormir lo que podía porque debía salir a Londres a las 7.

Darcy tambien se fue a dormir poco despues, y permaneció dormido hasta mas de las 8, siendo la primera vez que se levantaba tarde.

Abajo, en el comedor, se encontró a la señorita Bingley quien ya había terminado de desayunar pero seguía en la mesa leyendo unas cartas, a Darcy le sorprendio que ella no lo saludara hasta se sento junto a ella. Normalemente se fijaba mucho en el.

-Oh, buenos días señor Darcy, lamento no haberme fijado que había entrado-le dijo ella rápidamente-estaba distraída leyendo estas cartas

-No se preocupe señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-¿me podría decir de que tratan esas cartas?

La señorita Bingley estuvo muy complacida de que el señor Darcy le preguntara y con gran alegría le dijo:

-Cartas de negocio para Charles, Recibos para mi que se los dare a Charles y Invitacion a un baile para Charles que tomare para mi

Darcy no pudo evitar sonreir por lo que dijo la señorita Bingley pues le había parecido muy gracioso todo aquello

-Siento interrumpirla llegando a estas horas de la mañana-le dijo Darcy

-Oh, no se preocupe señor Darcy, ya había terminado de leer, además no se levanto tarde, yo me levante temprano-le dijo la señorita Bingley

-Si usted lo dice-le dijo Darcy-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de haberse levantado tan temprano habiendo noche tan ajitada ayer?

-Queria decirle algo a Charles cuando se marchara-le dijo la señorita Bingley-y no creía poder esperar hasta que llegase a Londres para mandarle una carta

-¿A que hora partio?-le pregunto Darcy

-A las 7-le dijo la señorita Bingley-creia que podría solucionar este problema con tener una conversación civilizada pero ya veo que no es posible, nunca lo había visto tan porfiado

-¿Pero a que se refiere, señorita Bingley?-le dijo Darcy mientras le servían su desayuno

-A Charles naturalmente-le dijo la señorita Bingley

-¿Puedo preguntar si tubo una disputa con el?-pregunto Darcy

-No, no fue una disputa-le dijo la señorita Bingley-como dije fue una conversación civilizada, pero se negó a escucharme y aunque no le dije nada me hubiera gustado mucho hacerlo

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el señor Darcy

-Durante el baile hubo varias damas y tambien caballeros que se atrevieron a decirme que los asuntos de Charles ya no serian problema mio-dijo la señorita Bingley-no entendí a que se referían con eso y por eso pedi mas explicación

-¿Y que le dijeron señorita Bingley?-dijo Darcy-digo si es que me lo puede decir

-Oh, claro que si señor Darcy, no dude que siempre sere honesta con usted, puede preguntarme lo que usted desea-dijo la señorita Bingley nuevamente con su voz de halago-y yo amablemente le responderé con lo que quiera saber

-Se lo agradezco señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-Por favor digame que le dijeron

-Me dijeron que todos sabían que Charles se casaria con la señorita Jane Bennet y de ahora en adelante podría dejar de preocuparme por el-le dijo la señorita Bingley-yo se que si mi hermano se casara, su esposa tendría que aconsejarlo, porque es el deber de una esposa acompañar y aconsejar al marido, pero dudo que haya alguien que lo sepa aconsejar mejor que yo, porque yo soy su hermana y lo conozco de toda la vida

-Lo entiendo señorita Bingley-le aseguro Darcy-pero como usted dijo, es el deber de una esposa acompañar y aconsejar al marido

-Lo se señor Darcy-le aclaro la señorita Bingley-y no tendría objeciones, si fuera una buena esposa, pero debo decir que Jane Bennet es una chica dulce y buena, pero que no es la compañía para Charles

-A mi parece que serian el uno para el otro si sintieran los dos el mismo afecto-le dijo el señor Darcy

-Oh, señor Darcy, ¿es que usted me esta sugieriendo que Jane Bennet no quiere a Charles?-dijo la señorita Bingley

-No, no estoy diciendo eso señorita Bingley-dijo Darcy-creo que Jane Benent no esta complatemente segura de sus sentimientos por el, lo quiere, pero duda si vaya amarlo por el resto de la eternidad

-¿Entonces usted sabia lo del compromiso?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley

-Si, si lo sabia señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-y creo que yo tambien debería tener una conversación con Charles sobre el casamiento

-No esta de acuerdo, me imagino-le dijo la señorita Bingley-al igual que yo

-No lo hago por estar en contra de la señorita Bennet-le aclaro Darcy-no es por su dinero o por su posición social

-Pero si por su familia-dijo la señorita Bingley con una pregunta que parecía mas una afirmación

-Eso no lo puedo negar señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-los Bennet no parecen ser buena familia y yo solo cuido la reputación de Charles

-Claro, la reputación lo es todo-coicidio la señorita Bingley, estaba vez por primera vez

-¿Qué le dijo a Charles esta mañna?-le pregunto Darcy

-Le dije que no estaría hablando en serio y el se rio como siempre lo hace, y yo le dije: ''Te estoy hablando en serio, Chalres'', y el me dijo: ''Yo tambien te estoy hablando en serio'', y me dijo que estaba completamente seguro que la señorita Bennet y el serian la pareja mas feliz de esposos y un monton de cosas mas

-No logro convencerlo de desistir-le dijo Darcy

-No, señor Darcy-le dijo la señorita Bingley-tal vez si ested seria tan amable de convencer a Charles de desistir podría…

-Cuente con ello señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-cuando llegue a Londres le mandare una carta para convencerlo de desistir

-Es usted tan amable-le dijo la señorita Bingley-definitivamente Charles no se merece un amigo como usted

-Mas bien al contrario señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-yo no me merezco a un amigo como el

-Oh señor Darcy, siempre tan modesto-le dijo la señorita Bingley-estare siempre en deuda con usted

-No hace falta señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-Charles es mi amigo y no estoy haciendo un favor sino una obligación como amigo, no seria un buen amigo si dejo que su reputación se vaya al piso por una joven de familia inadecuada

El señor Darcy no volvió a hablar mas con la señorita Bingley sobre el matrimonio de Charles y Jane, pero ella continuaba agradeciéndole. Darcy decidio ignorarla por el momento, y cuando se aseguro que Charles ya había llegado a Londres y al hotel donde había acordado hospedarse le escribio:

Querido Charles:

Espero que el viaje a Londres te haya resultado placentero y que no hayas tenido algún percance. Ya que ya estas en Londres me gustaría que me informaras cuando tiempo vas a permanecer alla y como te resulta la estadia. Me hubiera gustado despedirte esta mañana pero lamentablemente me he quedado dormido y me he levantado luego de una hora. Estube hablando con la señorita Bingley, me dijo que tuvieron una pequeña charla poco antes de que marcharas y me gustaría que me dijeras exactamente lo que te dijo ella y lo que tu le dijiste. Perdona si puede resultar impertiente pero me parece algo muy importante, ya que nos tenido oportunidad de hablar de eso, en realidad me gustaría hacerlo ahora. Por favor, respóndeme lo antes posible.

Tu amigo, Fitzwilliam Darcy

Darcy releyó la carta varias veces antes de meterla al sobre y cerrarla. Esperaba que Charles le respondiera pronto para poder conversar con el. Estaba decidido a convencer a Charles que Jane era un error para el. ¿Pero como?


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Bueno, este capitulo no es muy emocionante que se diga, pero sentía que debía hacerlo y publicarlo. Prometo que el próximo habrá mas de Darcy y Elizabeth.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darcy pudo tener recién noticias de Bingley, mientras estaba desayunando los criados le trajeron la carta que estaba esperando, la abrió con rapidez y empezó a leer:

Querido Darcy:

Me complace mucho anunciarte que el viaje no ha tenido ningún percance, aunque me he pasado dormido la mayor parte de el y no podría decirte si me resulto placentero. He conversado mucho con el inspector y acordamos que si pagaba la deuda todo estaría bien, pues tampoco había excedido en cantidad y en tiempo. Así que ya todo esta bien, por lo tanto puedo decirte con seguridad que volveré hoy mismo o quizás mañana, ya que aun debo revisar algunas cosas. La estadía no es mala, eso te lo aseguro, el hotel en la que me hospedo es agradable y tiene una vista muy bonita del paisaje, y eso me favorece, ya me conoces. No te preocupes por el hecho de no haber podido despedirte de mi, en realidad he salido muy rápido, a penas he tomado dos tazas de café de desayuno, pero imagínate que ni eso pudo mantenerme despierto.

Y lo del asunto de Caroline solo estuvimos hablando por dos minutos, ella quería confirmar si de verdad me iba a casar con la señorita Jane Bennet, yo le dije que si, ella no parecía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, pero créeme amigo mio, que lo estoy. Nunca he hablado mas serio en la vida, puede que te resulte un poco apresurado, ya lo se, yo también lo pienso, pero estoy realmente seguro que Jane Bennet es la muchacha mas dulce, amable y buena que he conocido, es la chica con la que yo me quiero casar y estoy completamente seguro que seremos muy felices juntos. Por el momento Caroline no parece muy feliz con el hecho de que vaya a casarme tan pronto con una chica que apenas conozco, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo aceptara e incluso le agradara que Jane sea su hermana. Bueno, como muy pronto estaré de regreso ¿que te parece si esperas a que vuelva para que poder hablar con mas calma?

Tu amigo, Charles Bingley

Darcy suspiro y dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y presionaba la carta: _''Bingley,Bingley''_ ¿Como le hacia entender a su amigo que no le convenía casarse con la señorita Jane Bennet? ¿Cómo, si estaba seguro que serian felices? _''Piensa Darcy, piensa'' _se dijo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras pensaba lo ocurrido la señorita Bingley y la señora Hurst entraron al comedor.

-Buenos días señor Darcy-saludo la señora Hurst-mi hermana me ha contado de que esta de acuerdo con nosotras en la gravedad de la situación

-¿A que se refiere, señora Hurst?-le pregunto Darcy

-Al matrimonio de Charles con la señorita Jane Bennet-le dijo Louisa Hurst-se que esta en contra

-No es que este en contra señora Hurst-le dijo Darcy-es solo que no me parece que su hermano deba sacrificar su posición y reputación por una chica que apenas conoce y apenas quiere

-Charles esta muy enamorado de ella-le contradijo al señora Hurst-eso complicara las cosas

-Charles cree estar enamorado de ella-le dijo Darcy-le gusta su forma de ser y pensar, pero estoy seguro que con distracciones y otras jóvenes igual de apuestas que la señorita Bennet se olvidara de ella

-Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarlo a una fiesta en la que no asista la señorita Jane Bennet-le dijo Louisa Hurst

-Eso va a ser difícil-le dijo Caroline a su hermana-Las Bennet son muy querida en Hertfordshire, dudo que no sean invitadas a algúna fiesta

-Es cierto-dijo la señora Hurst con molestia-¿Qué sugiere usted señor Darcy? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Hacerlo entrar en razón-dijo Darcy-aunque va a ser difícil

-Diria que imposible, si es que no lo alejamos de la señorita Bennet-dijo Caroline

-Entonces esa es la solución-le dijo Louisa a su hermana-alejarlo

-Por supuesto que es la solución Louisa-le dijo Caroline-pero no podemos encerrar a Charles aquí o mandar a Jane Bennet a otro sitio

-Tal vez podamos hacer que Charles se mantenga en un sitio apartado de la señorita Bennet-le dijo Louisa a ella y al señor Darcy

-¿Adonde sugieres que lo llevemos?-le pregunto Caroline

-A ningún lado-le dijo Louisa-debemos hacer que no regrese a Netherfield

-Entiendo a donde quiere llegar-dijo Darcy-y si lo logramos mataríamos dos pajaros de un tiro

-Expliquese-le rogo la señorita Bingley

-Si logramos hacer que su hermano permaneciera en Londres el podría enamorarse de otra muchacha de una mejor clase social, y al ver que no regresa, la señorita Jane Bennet dejara de acosarlo, pensara que el ya no se interesa en ella

-Eso seria justo lo que necesito, digo necesitamos-dijo la señorita Bingley

-El problema radica-dijo Darcy-como convenver a Charles de quedarse en Londres, el esta encantado de volver, asegura que volverá hoy o mañana, no tenemos mucho tiempo si es que queremos que se quede alla

-No podremos hacer que se quede alla estando nosotros aquí-opino la señora Hurst

-Muy cierto-dijo Darcy-en Londres esta solo, lejos de sus conocidos, ya que se encuentran en otra área, a el no le gusta estar solo por lo tanto quiere regresar cuanto antes aquí, si nos fueramos con el y lo convecemos de quedarse el no se querria ir

-Suena bien-le dijo la señorita Bingley-pero tendríamos que partir hoy mismo, ya que dice que llegara hoy o mañana

-Asi es, hoy mismo-dijo Darcy-señorita Bingley, escríbale a Jane Bennet

-¿Para que?-pregunto ella

-Digale que hemos partido y que pronto llegaremos a Londres y que no pensamos regresar, hagale saber que no quieres abandonar Netherfield pero que fue decisión de Charles, dile que los asuntos lo siguen reteniendo y que no va a terminar pronto y que hemos decido que es mejor irnos todos, además que es mejor pasar navidad en Londres por nuestros conocidos, inluso si quiere dígale que estoy muy impaciente de ver a mi hermana, cosa que es verdad por cierto, y hágala saber con toda seguridad que el no esta interesado en ella y que no va a volver

-¿Cómo lo hago?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley confundida pero feliz que el señor Darcy este por fin de su lado

-Digale que el quiere ver a otra joven en Londres, que esa joven no tiene rival en cuanto a belleza, elegancia y talento, y que ustedes la aprecian mucho, y que desean que sea pronto su hermana

-Entiendo-dijo al señorita Bingley-lo haré en seguida

La señorita Bingley se marcho corriendo y Darcy se dirigió a la señora Hurst y le dijo:

-Convenza a su marido de irse, estoy seguro que lo lograra, dígale que son asuntos que tenemos que resolver Charles y yo

La señora Hurst se fue a ver a su marido mientras Darcy miraba nuevamente la carta, no le gustaba unirse a la señora Hurst ni a la señorita Bingley pero como este problema era bastante complejo, no tendría otra solución. Al menos iba a volver a ver a Georgiana e iba a regresar a su casa en Pemberley, lejos de Hertfordshire, lejos de Netherfield, lejos…lejos de Elizabeth. Darcy contrajo una cara de tristeza cuando pensó en Elizabeth, iba a irse lejos de ella, pero no El quedaba de otra, no quedaba de otra mas que alejarse de ella.

* * *

**Como dije, no es un capitulo muy interesante. De igual modo sentí que era importante, ya que Darcy toma la decisión de separar a Charles de Jane y es lo que origina la principal pelea entre el y Elizabeth.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capitulo. Espero sus reviews, sobre cualquier cosa: sugerencias, consejos, lo que quieran. **

* * *

En poco tiempo la señorita Bingley, la señora Hurst y su marido ya estaban listos para partir, fue el Darcy el que demoro mas de lo pensado debido a que estaba haciendo una carta para Georgiana:

Querida Georgiana:

Estoy muy feliz de anunciarte que muy pronto me reuniré contigo en Pemberley. Te echo mucho de menos y estoy muy impaciente de verte. No preguntes el motivo por el que estaré antes de navidad contigo, es algo muy complejo y dudo que tenga sentido si te lo explico por este medio. Prometo que cuando llegue a Pemberley te lo explicare todo, empezando con mi experiencia en el campo, ya que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho que conversar. Un beso, hermana

Con cariño, tu hermano Will

Darcy metió la carta en el sobre y se dispuso a partir lo mas pronto posible. Dio instrucciones a los empleados para que cerraran Netherfield, alistaran su equipaje y para que preparen el carruaje. Y finalmente cuando estuvo todo listo ,se fueron.

* * *

Darcy miro por la ventana durante todo el camino, no podía creer que de verdad sentía tristeza de abandonar Netherfield. Todo era por Elizabeth por supuesto. Pero en estos momentos no podía darse la satisfacción de pensar en Elizabeth, debía de pensar en el mejor modo de convencer a Bingley de no casarse con la señorita Bennet. Tan distraído estaba Darcy pensando en Bingley y en Elizabeth que no se percato que las horas pasaron volando y que ya se hallaba efectivamente en Londres.

-Llagamos por fin-dijo al señora Hurst

-¿Le ha parecido un viaje muy largo señor Darcy?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley

-Al contrario me ha parecido muy corto-le dijo el señor Darcy

La señorita Bingley no dijo nada y a pesar que no compartía su mismo comentario estaba muy satisfecha que el Darcy este de su lado y que vaya a ayudarla. La señora Hurst se sentía muy feliz al saber que Darcy conversaría a su hermano de cambiar de idea respecto a su matrimonio. Sabia que si Darcy no lo convencía nadie mas podía hacerlo.

Darcy y la señorita Bingley bajaron del carruaje en donde estaba el hotel. El señor y la señora Hurst querían ir a su casa de inmediato por lo tanto tuvieron que separarse de ellos. Darcy y la señorita Bingley entraron al hotel y muy pronto averiguaron donde se hospedaba Bingley. A Darcy le dio un sumo gusto que aun no se halla marchado pues no se había puesto a pensar que quizás llegarían muy tarde, cuando Bingley ya se hubiera marchado. Para buena suerte no, lo pudieron hallar fácilmente y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Charles Bingley se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Darcy y a su hermana en Londres pero en lugar de demostrar extrañes fingió sentir entusiasmo al verlos. Los hizo pasar rápidamente pero sin dejar de preguntarles que hacían allí.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-les dijo

-Te lo explicare tranquilamente un poco mas tarde-le dijo Darcy mientras entraba a la habitación y la observaba. Bingley no mentía la habitación del hotel era agradable, aunque no era muy grande. Tenia una cama ancha y dos armarios, una lámpara de lectura y una ventana que daba al exterior, la vista era buena, no podía negarlo.

-Es una buena habitación-le dijo Darcy

-Al contrario, yo pienso que es muy pequeña-le dijo al señorita Bingley

-Es un poco pequeña Caroline-le dijo Bingley-pero no importa mucho ya que partiré mañana

-Sobre eso…Charles…-le dijo la señorita Bingley

-Señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo por Londres?, ¿vienes Charles?

-Oh…claro-dijo la señorita Bingley aunque estaba un poco confundida

-Tal vez debería empacar-dijo Bingley

-No tomara mucho tiempo Charles-le dijo Darcy-luego volveremos al hotel

-Bueno, supongo que si-le dijo Bingley

Darcy sonrió satisfecho ya que había logrado su cometido, aunque aun no sabia muy bien que es lo que quería hacer.

Darcy, Bingley y la señorita Bingley pasaron por Londres a pie. De inmediato Bingley empezó a extrañar Hertfordshire pues le gustaba caminar por el campo y no en las calles.

-Si estuviéramos en Hertfordshire serian las 6 de la tarde-le dijo Bingley a Darcy

-Serian las 6 en cualquier lugar de Ingleterra, Bingley-le dijo Darcy-no hay una diferencia de horario entre Londres y Hertfordshire

-Me refiero-le dijo Bingley-que a esta hora se veria un hermoso ocaso, aquí no veo nada

Darcy no dijo nada pero admitió que tenia razón. Tal vez el mismo sentía la nostalgia por abandonar Netherfield, al menos estaría cómodo en su casa con Georgiana

-Hasta aquí termino el paseo-le dijo Bingley-ya quiero volver al hotel

-Te acompaño-le dijo Darcy

-Yo seguiré viendo las tiendas-le dijo la señorita Bingley-los alcanzo ahí

Darcy y Bingley se despidieron de la señorita Bingley se dirigieron al hotel

* * *

-Debo ofrecerte una sincera disculpa porque temo que no he sido sincero contigo-le dijo Darcy al llegar

-¿De que se trata?-le pregunto Bingley

-Vine a Londres a quedarme-le dijo Darcy

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Bingley-Pero si aun debemos permanecer en Hertfordshire un mes, falta un mes para Navidad y acordamos volver a Londres poco antes de Navidad

-Si, lo se-dijo Darcy-pero no quiero permanecer en Hertfordshire mas tiempo

Bingley lo miro confundido y apenado

-Bueno, no lo entiendo pero supongo que respeto tu voluntad, por supuesto-le dijo-lamento que ya no nos acompañes

-Charles-le dijo Darcy-¿estas completamente seguro que la señorita Bennet te ama lo suficiente como para que se casen?

-Claro que si-le dijo Charles-estoy seguro que me quiere tanto como yo a ella

-Piénsalo, Charles-le dijo Darcy-¿no habrás negado que los Bennet son normalmente mas hospitalarios con nosotros que con los demás?

-Bueno…-le dijo Charles-quizás si son muy hospitalarios, pero de cualquier forma eso es caso de la señora Bennet no de Jane

-La señorita Bennet, Charles-dijo Darcy-no niego que es muy hermosa y que le encanta reírse, pero de verdad dudo sinceramente que este contigo por otros motivos que el dinero y la posición social

Charles lo miro con tristeza y confusión, Darcy vio que con dolor pronuncio las palabras:

-¿Tu crees que ella no me quiere?

-Bueno no creo que yo debería juzgar eso, creo que el debería hacerlo eres tú

-De acuerdo-dijo Bingley tomando aire para pronunciar bien las palabras-gracias por hacérmelo saber, voy a Netherfield a recoger mis cosas y me quedare en Londres un tiempo y luego decidiré si volveré o no

-Es la mas sabia decisión que has tomado amigo mio-le dijo Darcy-y no te preocupes por tus cosas, lo que quedo de Netherfield los criados lo alistaron y lo trajeron, esta en el piso de abajo con mis cosas y las de Caroline

-¿Sabias que cambiaria de opinion?-le pregunto Charles sospechosamente

-Imagine que no querrías hacerlo-le dijo Darcy-no hay motivo para que vayas a Netherfield ahora, solo lograrías que te retengan y te pregunten los motivos de la marcha

-Debo decirles a todos que no volveré-le dijo Bingley-especialmente a sir William Lucas

-No te preocupes por ellos-le dijo Darcy-dudo que nos extrañen

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Bingley

-Una corazonada-le dijo Darcy

-Las corazonadas suelen ser buenas-le dijo Bingley pero se retiro y se dirigió a su cama-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche por aquí?

-No, le prometí a Georgiana que estaría hoy en Pemberley-le dijo Darcy

-Bien, te veré después, supongo-le dijo Bingley

Darcy lo afirmo y salio por la puerta. Estando a punto de cerrar le pareció escuchar un triste y débil suspiro. El también suspiro y dijo: _''El problema ha pasado, el va a estar bien''_ pero eso no hacia que le quitara la mala sensación de haberle roto el corazón a su amigo mas querido. Esperaba de todo corazón haber hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**Sandriux Darcy: Hola, gracias por dejar un review, comentarios como los tuyos son los que me animan a escribir. Gracias!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Queridos fans, estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden que espero sus reviews **

* * *

Darcy se dirigió a Pemberley en el carruaje, quedaba bastante millas del hotel, así que le espera un viaje mas o menos largo. Su mente se oriento en Elizabeth una vez mas, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Hace mucho que no la había visto, habían pasado dos días, dos días largos, dos días sin ella. Veía su rostro en su mente, como si estuviera ahí…con él.

Movió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de ella en su cabeza. Si seguía pensando asi de ella cualquiera pensaría que estaba enamorado. Pero no, no estaba enamorado, sencillamente porque no podía ser. No seria apropiado enamorarse de una simple campesina, una joven de una posición mucho mas debajo de lo que podría permitirse, era una pena que era tan pobre, siendo tan bella e inteligente, y tan…ella. Ser ella era su mejor cualidad, ser irrestiblemente encantadora y graciosa, y tener esa alma joven que permanecería por siempre en ella sin importar los años. Darcy sonrio al pensar en eso, al pensar en ella.

Llegando a Pemberley lo primero que diviso fue su jardinero podando el césped, luego observo que a pesar de tantos años Pemberley se había conservado grandiosamente sin necesidad de hacer nuevas remodelaciones y finalmente cuando entro en la casa escucho la agradable melodía que producía Georgiana al tocar el piano. Desde lo ocurrido con Wickham, Georgiana ya no había vuelto a tocar su piano, era agradable que nuevamente escuchaba la hermosa melodía que producían las teclas al ser tocadas en una perfecta sincronización.

Rápidamente entro en su casa y saludo a todos los empleados, que eran muchos por cierto, y subió por las escaleras para ver a Georgiana. Se emociono mucho, se veía sana, feliz, se veía…ella, se veía como si el asunto de Wickham no hubiera pasado.

-¡Hermano!-exclamo ella de felicidad al verlo y se acerco a abrazarlo mientras el la levantaba y le daba vueltas por el aire

-Estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto-le dijo Georgiana

-Yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto-le dijo Darcy-ya quería volver

-Will, dime, ya que ya estas aquí, ¿ podrías decirme lo que te motivo a venir antes?-le pregunto Georgiana

-Déjame instalarme primero Georgi-le dijo su hermano- el viaje me ha dejado agotado, que te parece si hablábamos esta noche durante la cena

Georgiana le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Realmente me gustaría saber como estas

-Estoy muy bien, mi niña-dijo Darcy-bastante bien considerando todo lo pasado

Georgiana estaba apunto de preguntar que era lo que había pasado pero Darcy le sonrio y le dijo:

-Sigue deleitándome con tu música, amo verte tocar

Georgiana le sonrió y se dirigió a su piano y empezó a tocar _Para Elisa_, una composición de Beethoven. Darcy se acerco a ella para oírla tocar mejor y la observaba mientra ágilmente presionaba las teclas de su piano. Como había extrañado esa actitud feliz y tranquila que caracterizaba a su hermana.

-Mi niña, ya traje el libro de poesía-le dijo la señora Reynolds a Georgiana mientras entraba por la puerta corriendo

-Es un placer verla de nuevo señora Reynolds-saludo Darcy

-Oh, señor Darcy, perdone mi descortesía, es que estaba apresurada por enseñarle a la señorita Darcy el nuevo libro que vamos a leer-le dijo la señora Reynolds mientras se lo enseñaba

-No se preocupe señora Reynolds-le dijo Darcy-no quise interrumpir en su lección, solo quise oír escuchar tocar a mi hermana ya que hace buen tiempo que no lo había hecho

-Eso es verdad-le dijo la señora Reynolds-pero la señorita Darcy se ha recuperado impresionantemente

-Así parece-le dijo Darcy-me parece que tendré que interrumpir nuevamente en su lección para habla con usted sobre la señorita Darcy

-Oh bueno, en ese caso que le parece si le hago un te y conversamos en el salón-le dijo la señora Reynolds

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor-le dijo Darcy-Gergiana, quiero que sigas tocando el piano, me encanta oírte

-¿No puedo oír lo que conversan tu y la señora Reynolds?-le pregunto ella

-Temo que no-le dijo Darcy-es asunto de mayores

Georgiana no dijo nada y volvió a tocar en silencio

Darcy se dirigió al salón y espero a la señora Reynolds en uno de los sillones que habían allí, enseguida llego la señora Reynolds con una bandeja de te y se la ofreció

-Trabaja increíblemente rápido, señora-le dijo Darcy-y además es excelente con las jovencitas

-Oh, bueno su hermana es encantadora-dijo la señora Reynolds-me recuerda mucho a mis hijas

-¿Tiene hijas?-le pregunto Darcy-Nunca había oído hablar de ellas por mas de todo el tiempo que nos sirvió a mi y a mi familia

-Si, señor Darcy-le dijo la señora Reynolds-tengo 4 hijas

-¿4 hijas?-le pregunto Darcy sorprendido, casi eran tantas como las hermanas Bennet

-Si, desgraciadamente ya son casadas y están con sus respectivos esposos-le dijo la señora Reynolds

-¿Son mayores sus hijas?-le pregunto Darcy

-No tanto-le dijo-la menor acaba de cumplir 17 años, sin embargo estuvo casada con su marido desde los 15

-¿Por qué tan joven?-pregunto Darcy, los 15 no era una edad apropiada para que una joven se case pues no dejaba de ser niña, por lo tanto era muy inmadura. Esto lo hizo recordar a la menor de las Bennet, cuyo nombre parecía ser Lydia, ¡Si Lydia Bennet! Había dado con el nombre, la hermana menor de Elizabeth. Elizabeth, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Elizabeth? ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-¿Señor Darcy, se siente bien?-le pregunto la señora Reynolds

-Por supuesto-dijo Darcy regresando al mundo real-¿Por qué piensa lo contrario señora Reynolds?

-Lo veo muy distraído, señor, tal vez un poco triste-le dijo la señora Reynolds-pero supongo que serán ideas mías, lo lamento mucho

-No se disculpe, por favor-le dijo Darcy-estaba pensando en una señorita, ahí el motivo de mi distracción

-Oh, vaya, así que se ha enamorado-le dijo la señora Reynolds-Bueno, entonces el ser distraído se tolera, todo sea por una dama por supuesto

-No, señora Reynolds, se equivoca-le dijo Darcy-pensaba en una señorita que también es muy joven, tiene 15 años, y su madre ya considera que esta lista para casarse

-Bueno, si usted pretende compararme con la madre de la señorita, me parece que se esta equivocando-le dijo al señora Reynolds-mi hija se embarazo de un joven que vio en una fiesta, entonces no me dio mas remedio que casaros por el bien de ella y de mis hijas

-Disculpe señora-dijo Darcy apenado-no pretendía decir que fue mala madre haciendo que su hija se case a tan temprana edad, perdóneme si eso pareció

-Ya olvídelo señor Darcy-le dijo al señora Reynolds-porque no mejor me dice el motivo por el cual me solicito a esta charla

-Claro-le dijo Darcy-es sobre la señorita Darcy, como usted sabe

Darcy junto sus manos y pensó en lo que le iba a decir, luego de mucho meditarlo finalmente dijo:

-Usted sabe que ella sufría mucho cuando yo la contrate

-Así es-le dijo la señora-sabia que sufría pero no sabia el motivo

-¿Y ahora lo sabe?-inquirió Darcy

-Si-le dijo-por un caballero que tuvo la deslealtad de romper su corazón

Darcy suspiro de ira al imaginar a Wickham y como la señora Reynolds lo había llamado caballero, el no merecía ese nombre, el no era un caballero, ni siquiera un hombre, porque ningún hombre se atrevería a cometer tal vil acto, el de usar a una joven por dinero y luego romper su corazón cuando ya no le era útil ¿Y pensar que la gente lo consideraba un buen pretendiente? ¿Y pensar que lo había visto en Meryton y no había podido decirle nada?

-¿He dicho algo equivocado, señor Darcy?-le dijo la señora Reynolds al ver que estaba rígido y con rostro descompuesto

-No, señora Reynolds-le dijo Darcy-¿le parece si continuamos nuestra charla mañana?

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor?-le pregunto ella

-Estoy un poco cansado, por el viaje, si me entiende-le dijo Darcy

-Por supuesto-le dijo la señora Reynolds-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-No, no se preocupe, ya hizo bastante por mi hermana-le dijo Darcy-mañana hablaremos, ahora por favor quisiera retirarme

Darcy se retiro en silencio a su habitación mientra pensaba todo a la vez: en Wickham, Georgiana, Elizabeth, Bingley, nunca había tenido tantas cosas en que pensar y no le gustaba pensar en todo a la vez. Decidió relajarse y bloqueo su mente de todos los problemas que le preocupaban y solo se concentro en una persona: en Elizabeth.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el cap? Me costo escribirlo pero finalmente opte por esto. En el próximo capitulo continua la charla de Darcy con la señora Reynolds sobre Georgiana. Siempre me intereso el hecho que Georgiana se halla recuperado tan rápidamente de lo pasado con Wickham es por eso que decidí hacer este cap acerca de ella. Ademas en el libro se dice poco sobre Georgiana y creo que el personaje es perfecto para ver el lado suave y protector de Darcy hacia ella. Muchas gracias por leer. Los quiere, Mecha. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**Esto es una pequeña pausa a la historia de Elizabeth y Darcy, y un pequeño vistazo al personaje de Charles Bingley. Quien también es uno de mis favoritos. Que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Los dos días siguientes Darcy estuvo ausente la mayor parte de la mañana, había tenido que volver al trabajo y por lo tanto se había ausentado de Pemberley. Llego el tercer día en la tarde, a la hora del almuerzo y encontró a Georgiana leyendo entretenida en la mesa.

-¿Qué lees Georgi?-le pregunto Darcy

-Un libro de poesías Will-le dijo Georgiana-la señora Reynolds me lo dio, es muy bonito, aunque me gustaría que todo lo que ocurre en él fuera real

-¿Qué quieres decir mi niña?-le pregunto Darcy

-Este libro habla mucho sobre el amor-le explico Georgiana-me hubiera gustado que me demostraran el amor mediante flores o algún detalle

-Mi niña-le dijo Darcy tratando de mantener su voz firme, ya que el comentario de Georgiana le ha hecho recordar a Wickham-estoy seguro que el hombre que tendrá tu corazón te obsequiara flores, por el momento debes de ser paciente y esperarlo

Georgiana asintió, y continuo la lectura de su libro. Darcy se relajo y tomo asiento en la mesa y pidió a uno de sus criados que le hiciera el almuerzo.

-Enseguida se lo traigo, señor Darcy-le dijo-esta carta llego esta mañana, es de la señorita Bingley

-¿La señorita Bingley?-pregunto Darcy, le extrañaba un poco que ella le escribiera pero tomo la carta y la leyó:

Estimado Sr Darcy:

Le escribo esta presente carta para saludarlo y a la vez agradecerle el enorme favor que le ha hecho a mi hermana y a mi. No sabe el gusto que nos da a Louisa y a mi que Charles se halle nuevamente fuera de asuntos que perjudiquen su reputación. Mi hermano me ha comunicado que ya no siente deseos de casarse con la señorita Jane Bennet, que por ese motivo no piensa volver a Hertfordshire, por lo tanto me imagino que debe ser obra de usted y no se como expresarle mi agradecimiento. Tengo la esperanza que mi hermano encuentre a una joven mucho mejor que la señorita Bennet y que ella sepa corresponderle, por el momento dice que no quiere ir a ninguna fiesta pero no me voy a preocupar por su cambio de actitud, estoy segura que cuando vuelva a comer y a sus antiguas diversiones se hallara completamente recuperado y el nombre de Jane Bennet se le ira olvidado hasta que no sea para el un pasado recuerdo. Nos hemos mudado con mi hermana y el señor Hurst hasta que podamos establecernos en nuestra casa.

Con mis mas afectuosos agradecimientos, Caroline Bingley

Darcy suspiro cuando termino de leer la carta de la señorita Bingley. _''Charles no tiene ánimos de salir, y por lo visto tampoco de comer''_ pensó. _''El decaimiento y la falta de apetito son los signos mas evidentes de tristeza''_ pensó al mirar la carta. Le dolía que alguien tan feliz como su amigo se halle tan triste por este asunto, estaba seguro que se le pasaría de inmediato, pero habían pasado tres días y en esos días al parecer no se había encontrado del todo bien. _''Debo hacer algo de inmediato'' _pensó Darcy y salio en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-Siento dejarte nuevamente-le dijo Darcy a su hermana-Otro asunto que debo resolver

-¿El trabajo nuevamente?-le pregunto Georgiana

-No, esta vez es el Sr Bingley-le dijo Darcy

-¿Qué pasa con el?-le pregunto Georgiana

Darcy miro a su hermana estudiado la expresión de su rostro, que era apacible pero preocupado, se preocupaba por Charles pero no de un modo superficial como preguntaría cualquier otra persona. Se preocupaba de el como si fuera su amigo intimo. Aunque lo había visto muy pocas veces.

-Esta pasando por una situación difícil creo-le dijo Darcy-me gustaría ver como esta

-De acuerdo-le dijo Georgiana-pero no vuelvas muy tarde, a penas si hemos tenido tiempo de charlar, que yo recuerde aun me debes una historia

-¿Qué historia?-le pregunto Darcy

-La historia de esa joven que conociste en Hertfordshire-dijo Georgiana

-¿Cómo supiste de Elizabeth?-pregunto Darcy que no recordaba haber mencionado su nombre en frente de ella

-La señorita Bingley me escribió y me contó algunas cosas-le dijo Georgiana-es muy agradable, ella me dijo que tuviste un enlace desafortunado con una joven en Hertfordshire

-No fue nada, igual te lo contare si quieres, volveré tan pronto como me sea posible-le dijo Darcy mientras salía de Pemberley y se dirigía a la casa del señor y la señora Hurst, había ido muy pocas veces pero no había olvidado de como era, era pequeña para ser casa de unas personas acomodadas y se ubicaba en el centro de Londres.

Al llegar se encontró con la señorita Bingley, quien lo recibió con mucha amabilidad

-Me da gusto de verlo señor Darcy-le dijo la señorita Bingley-¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

-En realidad, estoy aquí por la carta que me envió esta mañana-le explico Darcy-quiero conversar con su hermano

-Por supuesto, señor Darcy-le dijo Caroline-el señor Hurst ha salido por motivos de negocio y mi hermana ha ido con el, se fueron a Rossing

-Tal vez yo también tenga que ir allá le dijo Darcy-ha pasado buen tiempo desde que mi primo y yo vamos a ver a nuestra tía se puede sentir ofendida por nuestra desaparición

-¿Cómo se encuentra Georgiana Darcy?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley

-Excelente, señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-mucho mejor que la ultima vez que la vio

-Me alegra-dijo la señorita Bingley y enseguida hablo con un tono mas alto-¡Charles, ¿puedes bajar por favor?!

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Charles Bingley desde su habitación

-¡Si, ahora, tenemos visita!-le dijo la señorita Bingley que mas pareció una orden que una petición

-No se preocupe, señorita Bingley-le dijo Darcy-Si Charles no se siente con ánimos de bajar, podre esperarlo un rato

-Oh no se moleste señor Darcy-le dijo la señorita Bingley-el no saldrá nunca, ayer permaneció encerrado casi todo el día únicamente bajo a cenar, no desayuno conmigo, ni siquiera se si lo hizo, y en el almuerzo comió bastante tarde y bastante poco

-¿Qué dice su hermana sobre esta actitud?-le pregunto Darcy

-Le parece un poco extraño viniendo de el, yo esperaba que viniera de todos, menos de el-le dijo la señorita Bingley-pero como el dije en su carta, estoy segura que se recuperara

-¡Charles, por favor baja, el señor Darcy quiere verte!-le dijo la señorita Bingley a su hermano alzando la voz para que lo escuche

Charles bajo rápidamente, casi corriendo por las escaleras, estaba muy feliz de ver a Darcy pero apenas si se reflejaba en su rostro

-No tienes ni idea de cuan feliz estoy de verte-le dijo a Darcy-aquí todos son aburridos, me gustaría estar en Hertfordshire

Darcy no respondió a lo que dijo Bingley, pensaba que Bingley ya no quería estar en Hertfordshire por lo ocurrido con la señorita Bennet pero al parecer se habia equivocado

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?-le dijo Darcy-salí tan rápido de mi casa que no almorze

-Si, claro-le dijo Bingley-necesitaba ya salir de aquí

-¿Y que paso con lo que me dijiste ayer?-le pregunto la señorita Bingley a su hermano-Cuando te insistí a que salieras y dijiste que no había nada de interés para ti afuera

-Ahora lo hay-respondió Bingley con una sonrisa

A Darcy le complació mucho verlo sonreír como antes, pero en su sonrisa había una sombra, no era una sonrisa específicamente feliz, sino una triste y cansada. Y nuevamente se pregunto si había hecho lo correcto.

Darcy y Bingley se fueron a un restaurante en Londres a comer mientras esperaban el almuerzo se pusieron hablar de los temas cotidianos como lo eran el negocio, la caza y muchas otras actividades. Bingley hablaba como solía hacerlo antes pero solo con una parte de su energía pasada, ya no hacia graciosos comentarios ni se reia de los mas sencillos chistes, era evidente que por mas que se esforzaba en recuperarse no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Cómo esta la señorita Darcy?-le pregunto Bingley

-Muy bien-le dijo Darcy-Mucho mejor que antes, la señora Reynolds la esta cuidando muy bien

-Me alegro-dijo Charles Bingley con una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo están la señora y el señor Hurst?-pregunto Darcy

-Muy bien-le dijo Bingley-se encuentran en Rossing ahora

-Eso oí-dijo Darcy-yo debería ir pronto a Rossing a visitar a mi tía

-Tu tía la que nunca le caí bien-dijo Bingley

Darcy lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada, le hubiera gustado decir que su tía no era de ser buena con las personas y que podía creer malas impresiones a ellos, pero en lugar de eso solo mantuvo el silencio.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin menor importancia, Darcy noto que su amigo luchaba por ser el mismo de antes, pero que no conseguía olvidar a la señorita Bennet. Eso le seguía doliendo y le pasaba la conciencia pero no dejo que se arrepintiera de su decisión. _''Hice lo correcto''_ se repetía siempre pero al ver el rostro de su amigo se desconvencia.

* * *

**Para explicar, lo que intento en este capitulo es ver la tristeza que siente Charles al perder al amor de su vida, a Jane. Espero haberlo hecho bien, sino es así, pido disculpas. **

** En fin, espero terminar otro capitulo para antes de navidad, me queda poco mas de una semana, tal vez si pueda. Desenme inspiración!. Con cariño, Mecha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Aquí**** esta otro capitulo con la continuación de la historia de Darcy y Elizabeth. Quizas me salio un poquito cursi, aunque les haya o no gustado me gustaría su opinión. **

* * *

Darcy regreso a Pemberley después del almuerzo con Bingley. Pensaba en la señorita Jane Bennet y en su hermana, las únicas realmente agradables de la familia Bennet. Elizabeth, era la única sensata de su familia, la única…

-Hermano-grito su hermana, quien interrumpió su pensamiento-Que bueno que llegaste temprano

-Prometí que lo haría-dijo Darcy

-¿Cómo esta el señor Bingley?-le pregunto Georgiana

-Creo que triste, pero se repondrá, sabes que el es de temperamento alegre-le dijo Darcy

-¿Por qué esta triste?-le pregunto Georgiana

-Por una joven-dijo Darcy

-¿Esa joven esta involucrada con la señorita Elizabeth?-pregunto Georgiana, Darcy suspiro derrotado y dijo:

-Si, es su hermana mayor

-Y mientras el señor Bingley pasaba momentos con la hermana de la señorita Elizabeth, tu pasabas momentos con la señorita Elizabeth

-No es así, Georgi-le dijo Darcy-la señorita Elizabeth y yo no estuvimos mucho tiempo solos

-Pero te hubiera gustado-le dijo Georgiana

Fue imposible para Darcy no sacar una sonrisa y Georgiana lo considero como una afirmación

-Lamentablemente no tuve los mejores tratos con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet-dijo Darcy-me hubiera gustado ser mas amable con ella, pero me era imposible considerando las acusaciones que lanzaba contra mi

-¿Acusaciones?-pregunto Georgiana-¿Esa joven fue insolente contigo?

-No tiene las mejores opiniones de mi, si a eso te refieres-dijo Darcy-no creo que haya sido totalmente insolente, de cualquier forma yo también lo fui, como dije me hubiera gustado ser mas amable con ella

-¿Te gusta hermano?-le pregunto Georgiana con los ojos muy abiertos

-No lo se, Georgiana-le dijo Darcy-en los anteriores días, me he esforzado por no pensar en ella, me asusta la forma en la que pienso en ella tan seguido, no es normal, no es normal y me asusta

Georgiana echo a reír una buena carcajada y le dijo:

-No puedo creer que mi hermano, Fitzwilliam Darcy, dueño y señor de Pemberley, tenga miedo de enamorarse-dijo Georgiana-algo tan normal y lindo como el amor, ¿Por qué habrías de tener miedo?

Darcy miro a Georgiana fijamente y le dijo:

-No se a que le tengo miedo, pero lo tengo, Georgiana

Georgiana volvió a reírse y le dijo:

-Quiero conocerla

-No creo que haya ocasión-dijo Darcy

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Georgiana-¿Te gusta, no es así? Invítala a venir

-No estoy seguro si me gusta y no creo que ella acepte mi invitación-dijo Darcy-No soy su persona favorita

-Pero eso tiene solución-le dijo Georgiana-una vez que haya hablado con ella no dudara que eres el mejor hombre y hermano que alguien pueda desear

Darcy sonrió y le dijo a su hermana:

-Eres muy amable, Georgi, ya es tarde, quizás deberíamos cenar

-De acuerdo, pero no pienses que el asunto de la señorita Elizabeth se me va a olvidar-le dijo Georgiana como advertencia

-No pienso eso, solo espero que me des un respiro y me dejes arreglar las cosas por mi mismo-le dijo Darcy

-Esta bien, pero si no puedes solo, yo estaré aquí-le dijo Georgiana

Darcy rió porque sentía que había intercambiado roles, ahora ella era la adulta y el un joven bajo su tutela. Su hermana era un ángel y había vuelto a ser feliz, así que el también debería estarlo y dejar de atormentarse con su miedo tonto a enamorarse de Elizabeth.

La cena sin embargo transcurrió con mas calma, principalmente porque Georgiana le conto sus progresos con el piano y que deseaba poder interpretar como lo hacían Beethoven y Bach. Darcy le contó sobre Hertfordshire

-Algún día deberías llevarme-dijo Georgiana-a Netherfield digo

-No se, Georgiana-dijo Darcy-la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de volver a Hertfordshire

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Georgiana

-Tengo la impresión que no soy querido ahí-dijo Darcy-sera mejor que me mantenga alejado lo mas posible de Hertfordshire

Georgiana no dijo nada y volvió a comer en silencio. Al terminar la cena Georgiana volvió a su piano esta vez tocando una melodía de Bach, el nombre de la canción se le escapa a Darcy pero reconocía bien el estilo de Bach. Mientras Georgiana tocaba, Darcy revisaba sus cartas de trabajo y las contestaba. La señora Reynolds entro a ver que canción estaba tocando Georgiana.

-Ha mejorado también mucho en el piano-le dijo a Darcy

-Si, así es-dijo Darcy-Nunca termino de contarme que fue lo que hizo para que ella se recupere

-Oh, señor Darcy, no hice gran cosa-le dijo la señora Reynolds-solo le recordé que no tenia motivos para estar triste, que todos nos preocupábamos por ella, principalmente usted

-¿Eso hizo que fuera feliz?-le pregunto Darcy confundido

-Bueno el tiempo también hizo que se recuperara-dijo la señora Reynolds-no podía estar deprimida todo el tiempo y ya había pasado un año, ya era tiempo de que se mejore.

-Ella no parecía importarle el tiempo-dijo Darcy

-Lo se, estaba muy deprimida como para a pensar en nada mas que en su ''amor''-dijo la señora Reynolds-así es la gente cuando se enamora, no le importa nadie mas que esa persona, se olvidan de muchas cosas que antes eran importantes

Darcy sonrio al pensar en Elizabeth pero rápidamente movió su cabeza para borrar su rostro de su mente, no se permitiría pensar de esa forma en ella. No, no lo haría, por el bien de ambos.

La señora Reynolds le contó a Darcy algunas cosas que le había dicho a Georgiana, le contó que poco a poco empezó a mejorarse y que le tubo paciencia mientras lo hacia.

-Le leí mucho sobre Shakepeare, las comedias por supuesto, le leí poemas, le cante canciones-dijo la señora Reynolds-creo que le enseñe otras cosas a parte de ese Wickham, pues ella pensaba que era todo para ella

Darcy arrugo los dientes y dijo:

-Ese caballero casi arruina para siempre la felicidad de mi querida hermana

-No debe afligirse mas en eso, señor Darcy, le diré lo que le dije a su hermana, en el mundo no solo existe Wickham

Darcy sonrió y se olvido de su enfado, recordó a Elizabeth, a Charles, señorita Jane Bennet y a todos involucrados en esta historia de amor. Si, si, una historia de amor era, porque el amaba a Elizabeth y ya nunca iba a tener miedo de aceptarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darcy recibió una carta de lo mas alarmante, decía lo siguiente:

Estimado Sr Darcy:

No sabe lo nerviosa que estoy con los acontecimientos que están sucediendo, mi hermana, la señora Hurst me ha comunicado que ha visto a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet en Rossing, dice que no hablo con ella pero que escucho que ella le dijo a la señorita Lucas, quien ahora parece ser la señora Collins que su hermana, la señorita Jane Benent esta en Londres. Estoy totalmente segura que esta aquí con el único propósito de ver a mi hermano, y creo que concuerda conmigo al decir que este encuentro no debe darse bajo ninguna circunstancia, mi hermano no la ha olvidado aun y temo que si la ve en Londres despierte nuevamente en el sentimientos amorosos, o peor aun que empeore su estado. Debe aconsejarme que hacer en esta circunstancias, ya que la señorita Jane Bennet me ha escrito esta mañana una carta, en ella confirma que esta en Londres y que desea verme, ¿Qué debo responderle? Por favor pido desesperadamente su ayuda.

Caroline Bingley

_''¡¿Qué la señorita Jane Bennet estaba aquí en Londres?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!''_ pensó Darcy al leer la carta de la señorita Bingley. ¿Y Elizabeth en Rossing? En donde el pretendía ir, vaya si era una coincidencia grande. ''Debo ir a Rossing ahora mas urgente que nunca'' pensó Darcy ''Luego me encargo de escribirle a la señorita Bingley'' Rápidamente tomo un papel y le escribió a su primo el coronel Fitzwilliam para que vayan pronto a Rossing, intento ser convincente y decir que quería ver a su tía Lady Catherine de Bourgh que no habían visto hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que todo esto era por Elizabeth. Por su Elizabeth.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las personas que me mandaron un review, también a aquellos que solo leyeron. **

**Que tenga una muy feliz navidad: Alliwolf, Annilina, Darkshine, Lexi94, Sandriux Darcy, Zarakem, amescasso, anaemy, lucecita11, maitam, EsbWhitEternity, Karo omikami, Natuchi23, Rianne Black, dianarahyuga, joce cullen-swan, scp1998, Guest, Muselina, Linike, Tanit Gallo, Trini, Natalia, GilNar, Chiidory y Lizzy. Feliz Navidad y Gracias a todos por leer. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo y estar desaparecida todo este tiempo. Les debo un Feliz año nuevo que espero que lo hayan pasado bien. **

* * *

Darcy tomo un lápiz y una hoja y se puso a escribirle a su primo el Coronel Fitzwilliam y a la señorita Bingley. Pensó muy bien el asunto de Charles y la señorita Bennet y finalmente le escribió:

Señorita Bingley:

No se preocupe, el asunto no es tan complicado como parece, lo único que tiene que hacer es guardar el secreto que la señorita Bennet esta en Londres a Charles, me parece que aun no quiere salir de su casa, asi que no es tan difícil. A la señorita Bennet escríbale y dígale que Charles anda muy ocupado con el trabajo, se que es una mentira un poco cruel, pero estando la situación como esta no me da ninguna otra opción. Espero me haya comprendido bien y esperemos que todo salga bien.

Con afectuosos saludos, Fitzwilliam Darcy

Darcy miro la carta con atención, le parecía muy corta y que no estaba dando a conocer lo que quería que hiciera, normalmente las cartas que él hacia eran mas largas y mas explicitas pero ahora no se le ocurría nada mas que las pocas líneas que le escribió a la señorita Bingley, lo mismo fue cuando le escribió a su primo el coronel Richard Fitzwilliam, solamente unas pocas líneas que reflejaban su deseo de ir a Rosing para ver a su tía Lady Catherine de Borg pero en realidad su deseo era ver a Elizabeth. Su primo le contesto rápidamente al igual que la señorita Bingley. Ella le dijo que seguiria sus instrucciones pero no creía que el asunto era sencillo. Se hallaba naturalmente preocupada por el asunto, y Darcy también pero decidió dejar que los acontecimientos se dieran por si solos.

A la mañana siguiente Darcy se reunió con su primo en la biblioteca de Pemberley y hablaron del viaje

-Pienso que debe ser lo antes posible-le dijo Darcy

-¿Por qué tan prisa Fitz?-le pregunto su primo-Nunca te vi tan ansioso por ir a ver a nuestra tía, ¿no será por otra razón?

-Claro que no, Richard-le dijo Darcy-y no es ansias sino preocupación, ya sabes lo antipática que se pone nuestra tía cuando pasamos mas de un mes sin verla

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece salir mañana mismo?-le dijo el coronel Fitzwilliam-estoy libre toda esta semana y la próxima

-¿Te parecería bien si fuéramos a visitarla y nos quedemos unos días en Rosing?-le pregunto Darcy

-No hay problema, estoy a tu disposición-le dijo

-Perfecto-le dijo Darcy-salimos mañana a las 8

Darcy se despidió de su primo y acordaron verse a las 8 a fueras de Pemberley, a penas se marcho su primo entro Georgiana y le pregunto:

-No me digas que te iras nuevamente

-Iré a ver a nuestra tía-le dijo Darcy

-¿Por qué vas a verla si ella es insoportable?-le pregunto Georgiana

-Porque es nuestra tía, es nuestra familia aunque no queramos aceptarlo además se que a nuestra madre no le gustaría que no fuéramos-le dijo Darcy

-¿Aun esta empeñada a que te cases con su hija?-le pregunto Georgiana

-Creo que si-le dijo Darcy-pero no lo hemos hablado casi nunca

-Me cae bien Anne pero no me parece correcto lo que hicieron mi madre y mi tía dijo Georgiana-me pregunto que habrá hecho ella si hubiera sabido que te ibas a enamorar de verdad, ¿te dejaría casarte con la chica que amas o te obligaría a casarte con tu prima?

-No lo se-dijo Darcy-¿Tu crees que deba pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet?

-Yo creo que debes darte cuenta que es lo quieres-le dijo Georgiana-si quieres casarte con la señorita Elizabeth, hazlo, nuestra tía deberá entender que un matrimonio ventajoso nunca hace feliz a nadie

-No creo que a ella le importe que yo se feliz-le dijo Darcy-ni tampoco que su hija sea feliz

Georgiana lo miro con tristeza y luego le dijo con una voz mas alentadora

-Ve a ver a la señorita Elizabeth, inventa cualquier cosa para ir a verla

_''Eso ya esta hecho''_ pensó Darcy pero no quiso decirlo

-Luego, habla con ella de tus sentimientos-continuo Georgiana-pídele matrimonio y olvídate de nuestra tia, nadie mas importa que tu y Elizabeth

-De acuerdo señorita Georgiana Darcy, seguiré al pie de la letra sus instrucciones-dijo Darcy con voz de alumno que obedece a su maestra

-Asi me gusta-le dijo Georgiana-te deseo suerte en tu viaje a Rosing

Darcy no sabia se lo había dicho por su tía o por que de alguna extraña razón sabia que Elizabeth estaba en Rosing.

-Lamento dejarte nuevamente, debes pesar que soy un descuidado-le dijo Darcy a Georgiana

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, además la señora Reynolds me cuida excelentemente-le dijo Georgiana-Espero que vuelvas pronto

-Lo haré-le prometió Darcy-solo serán tres días a lo sumo

-Y luego no te iras-dijo Georgiana

-No puedo prometer eso-le dijo Darcy

-Lo se-dijo Georgiana-pero prometiste que pasarías mas tiempo conmigo ¿recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo-le dijo Darcy-buscare alguna forma de que pasemos mas tiempo juntos

-No te preocupes hermano, me basta con que hallas encontrado a la chica de tus sueños-le dijo Georgiana

Darcy rió Georgiana no iba a olvidar a Elizabeth, y tampoco el, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería ahora con ella, ¿en realidad debería pedirle matrimonio? ¿ debería olvidar todo lo demás? El hecho de que ella pertenecía a una clase inferior en cuanto a dinero y posición social. ¿ Debería olvidar que estaba comprometido con su prima y que algún día debería casarse con ella?

Darcy suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación mientras pensaba el asunto de Elizabeth con mas calma, quería estar con ella, no mas que eso, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba que ella fuera suya de nadie mas, mucho menos de Wickham. Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Elizabeth.

Su sueño fue confuso y extraño, pero aun así pudo divisarla en el. Darcy se despertó con poco confundido pero feliz de haber soñado con ella, no solía tener sueños de casi nada, y menos de personas, su afecto por Elizabeth debía ser muy gran como para soñar con ella.

* * *

**Si, ya se que debí ser mas explicita en cuanto al tema del sueño de Darcy, es que sinceramente no se me ocurrió nada, siempre que sueño con personas me acuerdo de haber soñado con ellas pero no que estaba haciendo, así que no se muy bien esos detalles. Ojala les haya gustado y que perdone la tardanza, si no es así no me arrojen piedras por favor y esperen la próximo capitulo que tratare de actualizar lo antes posible. Con cariño, Mecha. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**Hola ¿Que cuentan? ¿Como están pasando sus vacaciones?, o bueno, son vacaciones en mi ****país, creo que otros no, en fin, espero que la estén pasando bien en cualquier etapa en que esten y que disfruten de este fic. Lo mejor viene después.**

* * *

Darcy salio a las 8 de la mañana de Pemberley y se subió a su carruaje con su primo el coronel Fitzwilliam, traía pocas maletas pues no pensaba quedarse en Rosing mucho tiempo, pero luego cayo en la cuenta que si Elizabeth estaba en Rosing debía ser con algún familiar suyo o amigo y que se quedaría con ellos una temporada, por lo tanto Darcy querría pasar una temporada en Rosing también.

-Llevas muy poco equipaje-dijo Darcy al ver que su primo solo traía dos maletas pequeñas

-Dijiste que nos quedaríamos unos días en Rosing por lo tanto empaque solo lo de esos días-le dijo su primo

-Estoy pensando en quedarme un tiempo haya, ya sabes una temporada-dijo Darcy

-¿Por qué motivo Fitz?-pregunto su primo-te conozco desde que eras un niño y nunca quisiste pasar tanto tiempo en Rosing, no te gusta su clima ni tampoco su ambiente

-Desde que pase un tiempo en Netherfield que esta en Hefordshire empieza a gustarme el aire libre-dijo Darcy-y el tiempo de Rosing es tolerable

Su primo lo miro con rostro extrañado pero no dijo ni una palabras mientras se subían al carruaje, saco un periódico y se puso a leerlo mientras Darcy miraba por la ventana del carruaje y pensaba en Elizabeth nuevamente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella por mas que lo intentara, empezaba a desesperarse de tanto pensar en ella, pero a la vez le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba poder imaginar a Elizabeth de todas las formas posibles…

-Fitz, ¿En que piensas?-le pregunto su primo-Te veo muy distraído últimamente, ayer también estabas así

-En nada Richard, o por lo menos nada con importancia-le dijo Darcy

-No lo niegues, te he visto, olvidas que tengo treinta años y que no nací ayer-le dijo su primo-se que piensas en algo importante, dímelo

-En realidad Richard, pienso en el tiempo que fui a Hefordshire, ocurrió un problema bastante serio-le dijo Darcy a su primo intentando pensar en otra cosa

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto su primo

-¿Si conoces a mi amigo Charles Bingley verdad?-pregunto Darcy

-Me parece que lo vi una vez-dijo su primo-y me hablabas de el cuando estabas en Hefordshire

-Bueno, el se enamoro, y bastante, de una joven campesina en Hefordshire-le dijo Darcy-el problema no era su dinero, pero su familia era inadecuada

-¿Por qué inadecuada?-pregunto su primo

-Era bastante claro que la joven y su familia solo buscaban a mi amigo por su dinero-le dijo Darcy-lo salve de un matrimonio que lo hubiera hecho infeliz toda su vida

-Pero si dices que tu amigo estaba muy enamorado, quizás si hubiera sido feliz en el matrimonio-dijo su primo-ademas Charles Bingley es una persona difícil de juzgar, tal ves luego la señorita se enamore de el

-De eso no lo creo, Richard-dijo Darcy-Que extraño, Bingley me dijo que yo era una persona difícil de juzgar

-Tu también lo eres-dijo su primo-Pero cuéntame, ¿Entonces los separaste?

-Tenia que hacerlo, Richard-dijo Darcy-Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y se que no hubiera sido feliz, lo hubieran usado y lo hubieran convertido en el hazmerrir de la sociedad

-Siento mucho oír eso-dijo su primo-pero bueno, al menos ya el problema a pasado

-Creo que si-dijo Darcy aunque no estaba seguro, no había tenido noticias de la señorita Bingley para saber como había sido el asunto de la señorita Bennet

-Creo que tomaste una buena decisión-le dijo su primo

-¿En serio?-pregunto Darcy-Pensé que me dirías que el debería haber tomado esa decisión

-Normalmente diría eso-reconoció su primo-pero con lo que a pasado con Georgiana, pues, ya no se que pensar de estos asuntos amorosos, nunca me ha tocado enamorarme, y creo que nunca me tocara

-Aun es temprano para decir nunca-dijo Darcy-creo que aun estas en edad de casarte, los hombres tenemos al menos mas oportunidades en eso

-Si, es verdad-dijo su primo-no soy considerado aun mayor pero aun así dudo que haya una mujer que me corresponda

-Estoy seguro que la hallaras Richard-le dijo Darcy-créeme eso decía yo, hasta que…

Darcy se callo al ver que había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo

-¿Hasta que Fitz?-pregunto su primo con ojos muy abiertos

-Hasta que me di cuenta que solo tengo veintiseis años, aun soy joven, y no se que me pasara en el futuro-dijo Darcy contento de haber encontrado una mentira convincente, para no tener que decirle a su primo que estaba enamorado de Elizabeth

-Tienes razón-dijo su primo-tal vez aun tenga oportunidad, pero ya no hablemos de esto, mejor háblame de Georgiana, ayer la he visto muy poco

-Esta mejorando mucho-djo Darcy-debo decir que fue la señora Reynolds, es una agradable mujer y me gusta como trata a Georgiana

-Me alegra oírlo-dijo su primo-quiero a Georgiana como si fuera mi propia hermana, y a ti como si fueras mi propio hermano

-Te lo agradezco-dijo Darcy-me alegro que me apoyes con Georgiana

Darcy y su primo hablaron un poco mas antes de llegar a Rosing, pero los asuntos fueron triviales y sin importancia, aunque Darcy estaba muy concentrado en la conversación, no dejaba de pensar en Elizabeth ni un solo minuto, no podía esperar a encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, luego ella aceptaría por supuesto y se casarían….

Darcy y su primo llegaron a Rosing en la tarde, y se hospedaron en una pequeña residencia lejos de la casa de su tía así se ahorrarían verla cuando salieran a caminar.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a nuestra tía ahora o lo hacemos después del almuerzo?-dijo Darcy

-Después del almuerzo-le dijo su primo-Es mas porque no le escribes diciéndole que estamos aquí y mañana vamos a verla

A Darcy le pareció una buena idea, ya que recordó a que su tia no le gustaban las visitas inesperadas. Era una persona muy compleja y pocas personas eran capaces de aguantarla.

Darcy almuerzo y luego se dedico a escribir la carta, al inicio no sabia que decir pero luego encontró las palabras adecuadas, le parecio que la mejor forma de hacerlo era diciéndole que la extrañaba mucho, a ella le gustaría ese cumplido.

Darcy mando a que llevasen la carta y luego se sentó en una silla a leer a un libro, aunque disfrutaba mucho de estar adentro pronto le entro ganas de ir a fuera. A Darcy le hubiera encantado ir a ver a Elizabeth pero le pareció poco apropiado, así que espero la oportunidad para encontrarse y se vea mas natural. Darcy sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento, al pensamiento que iba dirigido a Elizabeth, lanzo un suspiro: _''No importa lo que pase, Elizabeth Bennet va a ser mi esposa''_

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a las que me mandaron un review en el anterior capitulo. Resulta extraño que pienses que en vacaciones tendrás tiempo para escribir, aunque resulta ser todo lo contrario. He tenido muy poco tiempo esta semana y voy a tener menos tiempo la próxima, debido a que tengo que empezar a prepararme para entrara la universidad, bueno, aun así buscare un tiempo para escribir, aunque me demore en hacerlo. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Estoy de vuelta, quiero agradecer a Mar, Sandriux Darcy y a Guest por los review del capitulo pasado, espero que este capitulo les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darcy recibió la carta de su tía Lady Catherine de Borgh, en ella le comunicaba su sorpresa pero también gusto de que almuerzan con ellos, Darcy lo acepto de muy buena gana, y su primo hizo lo siguiente. Fueron a ver a su tía a las 2 de la tarde en su carruaje. Darcy se quedo muy sorprendido de ver a Elizabeth, no sabia que iba a comer con ellos también.

-Señor Darcy-dijo Elizabeth con una inclinación de cabeza que Darcy imito

-Espero que su familia y usted se hayen bien de salud-dijo Darcy

-Así es, gracias-dijo Elizabeth, luego se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó mientras traían los platos

Darcy no podía dejar de mirarla, y hacia un enorme esfuerzo por evitarlo, pero sencillamente le encanta verla, era tan hermosa.

-Mi hermana mayor ha pasado tres meses en Londres ¿No la habrá visto por casualidad?-pregunto Elizabeth de pronto

Darcy se esforzó por mantenerse sereno y le respondió:

-Temo que no he tenido el placer de verla

Elizabeth pareció insatisfecha pero no le dijo nada y se concentro en comer y hablar con su tía debía admitir Darcy que era la única que podía ser franca sin temer a incomodar. Terminada cena se retiraron a la sala a conversar, Elizabeth converso alegremente con su primo, al igual que lo hacia con Bingley y todos aquellos que eran de carácter divertido. Darcy los miro por mucho tiempo, ¿con algo de celos quizás? No lo sabia

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Fitzwilliam? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le dices a la señorita Bennet? Déjame Oírlo-le dijo su tía a su primo, totalmente descortés como siempre

–Hablamos de música, señora –dijo su primo al ver que no podía evitar contestarla

–¡De música! Pues hágame el favor de hablar en voz alta. De todos los temas de conversación es el que más me agrada. Tengo que tomar parte en la conversación si están ustedes hablando de música. Creo que hay pocas personas en Inglaterra más aficionadas a la música que yo o que posean mejor gusto natural. Si hubiese estudiado, habría resultado una gran discípula. Lo mismo le pasaría a Anne si su salud se lo permitiese; estoy segura de que habría tocado deliciosamente-dijo su tía

Darcy y su primo no dijeron nada pero sabían que era una cualidad de su tía atribuirse cualidades

-¿Qué tal toca el piano Georgiana Darcy?-pregunto su tía de pronto

-Ella toca muy bien-le dijo Darcy-mucho mejor desde la ultima vez que la vio

–Me alegro mucho de que me des tan buenas noticias –dijo lady Catherine– y te ruego que le digas de mi parte que si no practica mucho, no mejorará nada.

–Le aseguro que no necesita que se lo advierta. Practica constantemente-dijo Darcy

–Mejor. Eso nunca está de más; y la próxima vez que le escriba le encargaré que no lo descuide. Con frecuencia les digo a las jovencitas que en música no se consigue nada sin una práctica constante. Muchas veces le he dicho a la señora Collins que nunca tocará verdaderamente bien si no practica más; y aunque la señor Collins no tiene piano, la señora Collins será muy bien acogida, como le he dicho a menudo, si viene a Rosings todos los días para tocar el piano en el cuarto de la señora Jenkinson. En esa parte de la casa no molestará a nadie-dijo Lady Catherine

Darcy se molesto por ese comentario, ¿Cómo ella acusaba a la gente de hablar impertinentemente pero ella no cuidaba su lenguaje? ¿No se daba cuenta que podría ofender a alguien?

El coronel Fitzwilliam le recordó a Elizabeth que había prometido tocar para Lady Catherine de Borgh y cuando ella intento negarse, el señor Collins la condujo al piano y la sentó en la silla. Darcy vio que a Elizabeth le desagradaba mucho tener que obedecer ordenes sin sentido pero se mantuvo callada y empezó a tocar. Su tía solo escucho la mitad de la canción de Elizabeth y luego le siguió hablando a sus sobrinos, Darcy trato de ser lo mas normal posible cuando su tía le pregunto donde había conocido a la señorita Bennet.

-La conocí en Hertforshire-dijo Darcy-pase un tiempo allá con el señor Bingley

-¿El señor Bingley? ¿Ese caballero tan alegre y risueño?-pregunto su tía, pero por su tono de voz parecía que le estaba reclamando algo

-Si, el es muy alegre y risueño-dijo Darcy con amabilidad-tal vez otro día podamos venir el y yo a comer-sugirió Darcy

-Bueno, si así lo deseas-dijo su tía pero por su tono de voz revelo que en realidad quería decir otra cosa-Desde la primera vez que lo trajiste me pareció un caballero agradable pero sin censura, uno no anda sonriendo como si no tuviera problemas, es obvio que todo lo conseguí fácil

-Tal vez el no tiene problemas-dijo Darcy pues el comentario de su tía le había parecido muy descortez

-Puede que no, pero eso no signifique que este todo el día sonriendo y riendo de los mas sencillos comentarios-dijo su tía- espero que no sea tu único amigo pues de lo contrario me quedare muy desilusionada

Darcy no respondió a eso, y decidió levantase para dejar de oír a su tía, se dirigió donde estaba Elizabeth viendo como tocaba.

-¿Pretende atemorizarme viniendo a escucharme con esa seriedad?-le dijo Elizabeth alzando la cabeza-Yo no me asusto, aunque su hermana toque tan bien. Hay una especie de terquedad en mí, que nunca me permite que me intimide nadie. Por el contrario, mi valor crece cuando alguien intenta intimidarme.

Darcy se sorprendió mucho por aquella respuesta, sin duda había sido lanzada con el mas temible de los odios

–No le diré que se ha equivocado –repuso Darcy– porque no cree usted sinceramente que tenía intención alguna de alarmarla; y he tenido el placer de conocerla lo bastante para saber que se complace a veces en sustentar opiniones que de hecho no son suyas.

Elizabeth sonrió y le dijo a su primo:

-Su primo pretende darle a usted una linda idea de mí enseñándole a no creer palabra de cuanto yo le diga. Me desola encontrarme con una persona tan dispuesta a descubrir mi verdadero modo de ser en un lugar donde yo me había hecho ilusiones de pasar por mejor de lo que soy. Realmente, señor Darcy, es muy poco generoso por su parte revelar las cosas malas que supo usted de mí en Hertfordshire, y permítame decirle que es también muy indiscreto, pues esto me podría inducir a desquitarme y saldrían a relucir cosas que escandalizarían a sus parientes.

-No le tengo miedo-dijo Darcy

–Dígame, por favor, de qué le acusa–exclamó el coronel Fitzwilliam– Me gustaría saber cómo se comporta entre extraños.

–Se lo diré, pero prepárese a oír algo muy espantoso. Ha de saber que la primera vez que le vi fue en un baile, y en ese baile, ¿qué cree usted que hizo? Pues no bailó más que cuatro piezas, a pesar de escasear los caballeros, y más de una dama se quedó sentada por falta de pareja. Señor Darcy, no puede negarlo.

–No tenía el honor de conocer a ninguna de las damas de la reunión, a no ser las que me acompañaban

–Cierto, y en un baile nunca hay posibilidad de ser presentado... Bueno, coronel Fitzwilliam, ¿qué toco ahora? Mis dedos están esperando sus órdenes.

–Puede que me habría juzgado mejor –añadió Darcy– si hubiese solicitado que me presentaran. Pero no sirvo para darme a conocer a extraños.

–Vamos a preguntarle a su primo por qué es así –dijo Elizabeth sin dirigirse más que al coronel Fitzwilliam– ¿Le preguntamos cómo es posible que un hombre de talento y bien educado, que ha vivido en el gran mundo, no sirva para atender a desconocidos?

–Puede contestar yo mismo a esta pregunta –replicó Fitzwilliam– sin interrogar a Darcy. Eso es porque no quiere tomarse la molestia.

–Reconozco –dijo Darcy– que no tengo la habilidad que otros poseen de conversar fácilmente con las personas que jamás he visto. No puedo hacerme a esas conversaciones y fingir que me intereso por sus cosas como se acostumbra.

–Mis dedos –repuso Elizabeth– no se mueven sobre este instrumento del modo magistral con que he visto moverse los dedos de otras mujeres; no tienen la misma fuerza ni la misma agilidad, y no pueden producir la misma impresión. Pero siempre he creído que era culpa mía, por no haberme querido tomar el trabajo de hacer ejercicios. No porque mis dedos no sean capaces, como los de cualquier otra mujer, de tocar perfectamente.

Darcy sonrió y le dijo:

–Tiene usted toda la razón. Ha empleado el tiempo mucho mejor. Nadie que tenga el privilegio de escucharla podrá ponerle peros. Ninguno de nosotros toca ante desconocidos.

Su tía les interrumpió nuevamente preguntándoles de qué hablaban. Obviamente no podía tolerar una conversación del cual ella no estuviera presente. Elizabeth se puso a tocar de nuevo.

–La señorita Bennet no tocaría mal si practicase más y si hubiese disfrutado de las ventajas de un buen profesor de Londres. Sabe lo que es teclear, aunque su gusto no es como el de Anne. Anne habría sido una pianista maravillosa si su salud le hubiese permitido aprender-dijo su tía

Lady Catherine continuó haciendo observaciones sobre la manera de tocar de Elizabeth, mezcladas con numerosas instrucciones sobre la ejecución y el gusto. Elizabeth las aguantó con toda la paciencia que impone la cortesía, y a petición de los caballeros siguió tocando hasta que estuvo preparado el coche de Lady Catherine y los llevó a todos a casa.

* * *

**Se que en el libro no dice nada sobre la relación de Charles Bingley con Lady Catherine pero me imagine que siendo el mejor amigo de Darcy debía haber ido a visitarla también, tal vez exagere mucho a Lady Catherine, pero para mi ella me parece una persona horrible que siempre busca una excusa para criticar a los ****demás. **

**Sandriux Darcy: Gracias por mandarme un review, no debería decirlo pero de todos los seguidores creo que tu eres para mi la mas querida, a mi también me gusta su actitud prepotente, la inspiración me llego de la nada **

**Guest: Gracias por mandar un review, no puedo creer que te hayas leído los 25 capítulos de un tirón, yo no tengo tanto tiempo, gracias por las palabras. No te preocupes por tu español, detecte muy pocos errores, eso es algo que se aprende con la practica, hasta yo tengo a veces esos errores, y eso que hablo español :P  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

**Ya se que es tarde y que me tardado muchísimo en actualizar, simplemente no he podido hacerlo, espero que sepan entender mi demora. Agradezco a Guest y a dark side of everyone por los review. **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darcy se levanto mas temprano de lo usual y se hizo el mismo el desayuno, no había podido dormir placenteramente debido a que había tenido muchos sueños, el primero había sido de Elizabeth, de su baile con Elizabeth, el segundo de su tía Lady Catherine diciéndole que el momento de casarse con su prima Anne había llegado y el tercero había sido de Wickham, nuevamente estaba molestándolo en su sueños, aunque ya no sabia nada de el y esperaba no saber nada mas de el de lo que le quedaba de existencia.

-Buenos días Fitz-le dijo su primo entrando a la cocina-Te has levanto temprano

-Igual tu, buenos días Richard-dijo Darcy-¿Quieres un café? Si quieres hago otro

-Nunca te había visto preparar algo, sabes que tenemos una servivienda ¿verdad?-pregunto su primo

-Si, pero decidí que hoy lo haría yo-dijo Darcy aunque no sabia porque-¿tubiste una buena noche? La mia no fue muy buena

-La mia tampoco-dijo su primo-creo que es el ambiente de Rosing, es demasiado frio y cuando te abrigas te da calor

-Si, definitivamente es el ambiente de Rosing-mintio Darcy

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy, primo?-pregunto Richard

-Había planeado leer o salir a cabalgar-dijo Darcy-no lo se, tal vez escriba a Georgiana

-Si es así, mandale mis saludos-dijo su primo-yo saldré a ver a un conocido asi que temo que tendre que dejarte

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-dijo Darcy-después de todo yo te obligue a venir

-Eso es cierto-dijo su primo con una sonrisa

Darcy también sonrió y seguio tomando su taza de café. Después de unas horas su primo salio y Darcy se dedico a leer, pero a penas si podía concentrarse en los personajes del libro, solamente se concentraba en los sueños, especialmente en el de Elizabeth, lo había pasado también en el baile, y le hubiera gustado bailar con ella un poco mas, Darcy sonrió pero inmediatamente desapareció su sonrisa al recordar el otro sueño, el de su tía no quería casarse con su prima y no pensaba permitirlo. Debía casarse con Elizabeth antes o por lo menos comprometerse, si, por lo menos comprometerse.

Darcy miro la ventana y el paisaje de Rosing, Elizabeth se hospeda en la casa de los Collins, para esta hora la señora Collins y su sirvienta habrán salido a comprar al pueblo y el señor Collins no debía estar en casa, por lo tanto Elizabeth estaría sola, tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que quería estar con ella.

-Debo decircelo ahora-dijo Darcy en voz alta pero nadie lo oyó

Darcy salio de su casa con rapidez y monto su cabello negro y se fue con dirección a la casa de los Collins, afortunadamente había oído que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de su tia por lo tanto hallarla no fue ningún problema.

Darcy bajo de su caballo y abrió la puerta con rapidez, olvidándose completamente de su modales, Elizabeth estaba reclinada en una mesa escribiendo y la sobresalto mucho, pero con educación agacho la cabeza y Darcy hizo lo siguiente.

-Pensé que los señores estaban en casa-mintió Darcy al no tener alternativa

Elizabeth lo invito a sentarse y lo hizo con dificultad, no sabia cuando y como empezar a decirle todo lo que quería decir. Hablaron un poco de Rosing pero nada de importancia, y cada minuto que pasaba Darcy empezaba a ponerse mas nervioso-

–¡Qué repentinamente se fueron ustedes de Netherfield el pasado noviembre, señor Darcy! –le dijo Elizabeth de pronto–Debió de ser una sorpresa muy grata para el señor Bingley verles a ustedes tan pronto a su lado, porque, si mal no recuerdo, él se había ido una día antes. Supongo que tanto él como sus hermanas estaban bien cuando salió usted de Londres.

–Perfectamente. Gracias-dijo Darcy

–Tengo entendido que el señor Bingley no piensa volver a Netherfield-le dijo nuevamente Elizabeth después de un largo silencio

–Nunca le he oído decir tal cosa; pero es probable que no pase mucho tiempo allí en el futuro. Tiene muchos amigos y está en una época de la vida en que los amigos y los compromisos aumentan continuamente-le dijo Darcy

–Si tiene la intención de estar poco tiempo en Netherfield, sería mejor para la vecindad que lo dejase completamente, y así posiblemente podría instalarse otra familia allí. Pero quizá el señor Bingley no haya tomado la casa tanto por la conveniencia de la vecindad como por la suya propia, y es de esperar que la conserve o la deje en virtud de ese mismo principio-le dijo Elizabeth

–No me sorprendería –añadió Darcy–que se desprendiese de ella en cuanto se le ofreciera una compra aceptable.

Elizabeth no contestó. Darcy temía hablar demasiado de su amigo, y como no tenía nada más que decir, determinó que seria mejor buscar otro tema de conversación.

–Esta casa parece muy confortable. Creo que lady Catherine la arregló mucho cuando el señor Collins vino a Hunsford por primera vez-dijo Darcy

–Así parece, y estoy segura de que no podía haber dado una prueba mejor de su bondad-le dijo Elizabeth

–El señor Collins parece haber sido muy afortunado con la elección de su esposa-dijo Darcy

–Así es. Sus amigos pueden alegrarse de que haya dado con una de las pocas mujeres inteligentes que le habrían aceptado o que le habrían hecho feliz después de aceptarle. Mi amiga es muy sensata, aunque su casamiento con Collins me parezca a mí el menos cuerdo de sus actos. Sin embargo, parece completamente feliz: desde un punto de vista prudente, éste era un buen partido para ella-le dijo Elizabeth

–Tiene que ser muy agradable para la señora Collins vivir a tan poca distancia de su familia y amigos-dijo Darcy mientras pensaba nuevamente en la propuesta de matrimonio

–¿Poca distancia le llama usted? Hay cerca de cincuenta millas-le dijo Elizabeth asombrada

–¿Y qué son cincuenta millas de buen camino? Poco más de media jornada de viaje. Sí, yo a eso lo llamo una distancia corta-dijo Darcy aunque no estuvo seguro si eso tubo sentido

–Nunca habría considerado que la distancia fuese una de las ventajas del partido-exclamó Elizabeth-y jamás se me habría ocurrido que la señora Collins viviese cerca de su familia.

–Eso demuestra el apego que le tiene usted a Hertfordshire. Todo lo que esté más allá de Longbourn debe parecerle ya lejos-dijo Darcy para justificarse

–No quiero decir que una mujer no pueda vivir lejos de su familia. Lejos y cerca son cosas relativas y dependen de muy distintas circunstancias. Si se tiene fortuna para no dar importancia a los gastos de los viajes, la distancia es lo de menos. Pero éste no es el caso. Los señores Collins no viven con estrecheces, pero no son tan ricos como para permitirse viajar con frecuencia; estoy segura de que mi amiga no diría que vive cerca de su familia más que si estuviera a la mitad de esta distancia-dijo Elizabeth con firmeza

Darcy acercó su asiento un poco más al de Elizabeth, y dijo:

–No tiene usted derecho a estar tan apegada a su residencia. No siempre va a estar en Longbourn.

Elizabeth pareció quedarse sorprendida, y Darcy creyó que debía cambiar de conversación. Volvió a colocar su silla donde estaba, tomó un diario de la mesa y mirándolo por encima, preguntó con frialdad:

–¿Le gusta a usted Kent?

Pero antes de que volviera a cambiar el tema se escucho el sonido de la puerta y la voz de la señora Collins, la amiga de Elizabeth, Darcy comprendio que se le había acabado el tiempo y que no lo había desaprovechado hablando cosas sin importancia.

-Me despido señorita Elizabeth ha sido un placer-dijo Darcy percatándose que había dicho ''señorita Elizabeth'' y no ''señorita Bennet''

Darcy salio corriendo de la casa y sin saludar a la señora Collins, monto en su caballo y partió de vuelta a su casa, alejándose de Elizabeth.

* * *

**A mi me gusto, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿merezco un review o no? Espero que si, si no quedare decepcionada :(**

**dark side of everyone: Gracias por mandar un review, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por las palabras, espero actualizar tan pronto como sea posible. Un beso y nuevamente gracias por leer. Es bueno saber que a una persona mas le gusta mi fic. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

**Hola estoy de regreso, con un nuevo capitulo, que espero que les guste. Agradezco a Jezz Tellez, Soul Neko-Natsu, Guest, Sandriux Darcy, ANA, aknuk y a camiladeon por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Me ha gustado mucho recibirlos, En fin, les dejo con el fic. **

* * *

Pasaron varios días en la que el señor Darcy no vio a Elizabeth mas que en sus paseos. Sabia que a Elizabeth le gustaba pasear por los alrededores de su vivienda y por eso Darcy se había vuelto un senderist,a también nunca le había agradado tanto el aire libre, prefería la comodidad de su hogar para cualquier cosa, incluso aunque no se encontrara en su hogar, su casa temporal de Rosing, aunque era pequeña, era muy cómoda. Su primo normalmente salía temprano y volvía tarde, siempre por motivos de trabajo, así que estar solo en casa le daba la oportunidad de seguir a Elizabeth en sus caminatas, la primera vez no sabia donde estaba y cuando finalmente la encontró siempre tomo la misma ruta hasta tres encuentros.

En esos encuentros normalmente hablaban poco y se habían preguntas relevantes, Darcy quería comprometerse con ella pero no hallaba palabras para expresarle el amor que le profesaba y por eso callaba. Esta situación lo hacia sentir cobarde, como si tuviera miedo de Elizabeth, no lo tenia, porque iba a tener miedo, ella no le haría nada, es mas finalizaría con sus sufrimientos aceptando ser su esposa, pero Darcy aunque pensaba en eso y se convencía que era la verdad no lograba apartar de su cabeza temores.

En el tercer encuentro Darcy pretendió hablar un poco mas y le pregunto cuando la vio:

-Señorita Bennet, ¿seria tan amable de decirme si le gusta estar Hundsford?

Darcy vio que tanto la pregunta como el encuentro parecía sorprenderla, pero no dijo nada de eso y respondió a su pregunta con gran amabilidad

-¿Le agradan los paseos solitarios, señorita Bennet?-pregunto Darcy

-Normalmente si pero no me molestan ir acompañada de alguien mas-dijo Elizabeth pero parecio arrepentirse

A Darcy no le importo, era lo quería oír, ahora acompañaría a Elizabeth en todos los paseos hasta que se marche

A la mañana siguiente Darcy y su primo pudieron desayunar juntos, pocas veces lo hacían

-Temo que te he dejado demasiado tiempo solo, Fitz-dijo su primo-no era mi intención hacer que te sientas abandonado

-No te preocupes Richard, me gusta Rosing y normalmente paseo y ya no me siento tan solo-dijo Darcy refiriéndose a Elizabeth pero inmediatamnte reatifico por miedo a las preguntas-la verdad es que no me molesta estar solo, al contrario, a veces me permite pensar con mas claridad

-¿Y en que has tenido tiempo de pensar estando solo?-le pregunto su primo

-En nada de importancia-respondió Darcy aunque todo el tiempo había pensado en las palabras que le diría Elizabeth para que se case con el

-¿Cuánto mas piensas quedarte aquí?-pregunto su primo

-Hasta el sábado-dijo Darcy-¿Te molesta?

-No, además dije que estaría a tu disposición y voy a cumplir esa promesa-dijo Richard

Darcy lo agradeció profundamente, y luego de que su primo salio de nuevo se quedo leyendo una carta de Georgiana:

Querido hermano:

Espero que te encuentres muy bien en Rosing, te hecho mucho de menos, me consuela saber que el sábado volverás a estar conmigo y que por el momento no volverás a irte ¿Por qué no hay cambios de planes verdad?. Cuéntame como esta mi tía Lady Catherine, aunque me imagino que bien, en este caso, cuéntame mejor como esta mi prima Anne, ella y yo solíamos jugar juntas, aunque ella es mayor que yo. ¿Cómo esta mi primo el coronel Fitzwilliam? Dile que le mando saludos y que también deseo verlo por mas tiempo.

La señora Reynolds te manda saludos y dice que espero que todo salga bien, aunque no se a que se refiere.

Con cariño, Georgiana

Darcy leyó la carta y se dispuso a contestarle a su hermana en seguida:

Querida hermana:

Estoy muy bien en Rosing, gracias por preocuparte, no, no va a ver cambios de planes, voy a ir el sábado a primera hora, no volveré a irme por lo menos hasta la próxima semana y podremos pasar esa semana juntos. Lady Catherine esta bien, como siempre, la verdad me sorprende, Anne se ve pálida y cansada, pero nuestra tía dice que esta mejor, así que supongo que será cierto. Richard esta bien aunque normalmente anda afuera al igual que yo, ahora se encuentra creo dando un paseo por Rosing, dijo algo de una tradición que hacia cada año, bueno yo decidí no acompañarlo y disfrutar de un momento de lectura ya que últimamente no he leído. Le mandare tus saludos. Y agradece a la señora Reynolds por su preocupación por mi, creo que se a que se refiere

Con cariño, Will

Darcy miro la carta y se la envio a su hermana, abrió un libro y se dispuso a leerlo pero en lugar de eso pensó en Elizabeth, siempre en Elizabeth. ''Hoy en la noche debo ver a ver a mi tia'_'_penso Darcy, seguramente invitaría a los Collins y ellos a su vez a Elizabeth, queria verla, es mas necesitaba verla, necesitaba ver su bello rostro y sus ojos que tanto había admirado. _''Elizabeth'' _pensó Darcy, '_'Seras mia, toda mia''_

Darcy a penas pudo aguardar su clama para la noche, cuando el y su primo fueron a comer con Lady Catherine. Darcy entro con su misma cara que representaba seriedad y aburrimiento, pero en el fondo, su corazón saltaba de jubilo porque vería a su amada.

-Han llegado felizmente-les dijo su tía al verlos-los hemos estado esperando

_''Elizabeth ya ha llegado''_pensó Darcy ignorando a los otros

-Como siempre, el señor y la señora Collins tendrá el placer de acompañarnos en la cena, temo que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet se encuentre indispuesta y no nos acompañara-dijo Lady Catherine

Darcy sentía que se le salía el corazón, Elizabeth no los acompañaría, estaba indispuesta, así sentía la decepción.

-¿Esta enferma? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunto Darcy con rapidez y tal vez sin propiedad

-La señora Collins me afirma que no es nada grave-dijo Lady Catherine a su sobrino-que tan solo se deba a un malestar que podría provocarlo las caminatas en días lluviosos

Darcy no dijo nada y aguardo a que todos estuvieran sentado para preguntarle a la señora Collins sobre Elizabeth

-He oído que la señorita Bennet no ha venido por encontrarse indispuesta

-Me pareció verla pálida y cansada-dijo la señora Collins-y se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza

Darcy comprendió que no habría mas preguntas, pero no dejaba de inquietarse por el estado de Elizabeth.

La cena transcurrió con una normalidad de siempre, Darcy solo respondía cuando le hacia una pregunta directa, después nunca habría la boca que no fuera para comer, seguía pensando en Elizabeth y ver a la señora Collins era un recordatorio que ella estaría enferma en casa, sola nada mas con al empleada.

-Confió en que enviaste mis consejos a tu hermana,Fitzwilliam

-Perdón, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Darcy con confusión a su tía

-Si enviaste mis saludos y consejos a Georgiana Darcy-dijo Lady Catherine-me imagino que habrás tenido oportunidad de recibir una carta suya

-Así es-dijo Darcy-pero temo informarle que no le he mandado sus consejos aun, los enviare inmediatamente después de la cena-dijo Darcy

-No importa-dijo Lady Catherine-igual pienso escribirle hoy

Darcy no dijo nada y siguio comiendo en silencio

-¿Te encuentras bien Fitz?-le pregunto su primo-siempre has sido callado pero nunca te había visto con el animo medio muerto, ¿no estarás mal de salud?

Darcy comprendió que era su momento para escapar de la casa de su tía, cuya compañía le resultaba fatigoso sin la presencia de Elizabeth

-Si quieres oír la verdad primo, me siento muy fatigado esta noche, y con falta de apetito-dijo Darcy, esperando ir algo de su primo

-Bueno, a penas has comido, ¿quieres ir a casa o te encuentras con energías para aguantar otro par de horas? A mi también me agota todo esto

-Si no es mucha molesta, me gustaría volver a casa-dijo Darcy en silencio para que solo su primo oyera

-¿Qué están hablando, Fitzwilliam?-les pregunto Lady Catherine

-Darcy me estaba contando que tenia tantas cosas que hacer que le preocupaba que no les alcanzara el tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía un poco mas-dijo su primo-sentimos tener que dejarlos, señor y señora Collins, prima Anne y tia lady Catherine

-¿No pensaran irse ahora no?-pregunto su tía con enfado

-Me temo que si, tendrá que disculparnos-añadió Darcy- prometo pasar mas tiempo con usted la próxima vez que venga a Rosing

Lady Catherine comprendió era inútil intentar retenerlos pero se disgusto bastante por la actitud de sus sobrinos

-Pensé que duraría una eternidad, gracias-le dijo Darcy a Richard

-Pero ya en serio Fitz, he visto que siempre estas apurado y metido siempre en tus pensamientos-dijo Richard-¿A dónde vas cuando te ausentas así?

-A ningún lado-dijo Darcy-puedo asegurarte Richard que a demás del dolor de cabeza estoy perfectamente bien

-¿Dolor de cabeza? Tal vez seria buena que descansaras-dijo Richard

-Eso pensaba hacer-dijo al llegar a su casa, pero poco fue lo que descanso, sus pensamientos no descansaba porque pensaba en Elizabeth demasiado, la extrañaba tanto, la amaba tanto.

* * *

**Ya se que esperaban que este capitulo fuera la declaración de Darcy, yo también lo había planeado, pero al revisar el libro me di cuenta que hay detalles que omito y que no quiero omitirlos, por ejemplos, los encuentros de Elizabeth y Darcy, y la preocupación de Darcy al enterarse que Elizabeth no los acompañara por que esta enferma, aunque solo era un dolor de cabeza y una escusa. El próximo cap prometo que sera la declaración Mientras tanto espero que me dejen bonitos reviews pues me motivan a escribir y me hacen sonreír. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: Gracias por dejar un review y por las palabras, Darcy sufrió mucho en el libro y Elizabeth no fue consciente de eso hasta después, pero pienso que el piensa que valió la pena las cosas que tubo que pasar para poder estar con Elizabeth, en fin, espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Guest: Gracias por dejar reviews, Me alegro que cada vez te guste mas, y gracias por las palabras, ya no me siento decepcionada solo que a veces muestro inseguridad. Bueno voy a seguir actualizando pero me temo que no hasta la próxima semana porque voy de viaje y creo que no tendré mucho tiempo. Igualmente me encanta recibir reviews tuyos así que no dudes en enviármelos. **

**ANA: Gracias por mandar un review, me alegro que te guste. Me voy de viaje por una semana pero tratare de escribir, si no puedo, lo haré a penas regrese, ¿okay?**

**aknuk: No te preocupes, habrá mas, pero no esta la próxima semana porque me voy de viaje, voy a tratar de escribir pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, espero que espero y que sigas mandando reviews. **

**camiladeon: gracias por dejar un review, a mi también me encanta el señor Darcy, podria decirse que lo he amado desde el primer momento en que lo vi, como me voy de viaje no escribiré hasta la próxima semana pero espero que puedas esperarme, prometo que el próximo cap sera mucho mejor, ¿ok? no dejes de mandar reviews **

**Gracias a todos los lectores, los quiere Mecha. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

**He regresado con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les gusta. Esto es una mezcla del libro y la pelicula, espero que les guste que me mande reviews. **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darcy se levanto cansado y sin ánimos pero a la vez tenia todas las ganas de ver a Elizabeth y confesarle su amor. El desayuno lo tomo con rapidez y salio rápidamente a verla, era domingo por lo tanto la señora Collins y su sirvienta debían haber salido temprano y el señor Collins debía de estar trabajando por ahí, Elizabeth estaba sola, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Darcy entro rápidamente en la casa de los Collins, se dio cuenta tarde de que había entrado imprudentemente y que había interrumpido en algo que no debio interrumpir, Elizabeth estaba leyendo una carta probablemente de su hermana y seguramente la había sobresaltado.

-Señorita Elizabeth, siento haber entrado tan abrutamente, ¿puede decirme si su salud es buena?-pregunto Darcy

-Así es-dijo Elizabeth-estoy muy bien de salud

Darcy se quedo en silencio y al igual que Elizabethy durante varios minutos el ambiente se volvió . tenso. _''Solo dilo, solo dilo''_ se repetia Darcy en su mente pero no era capaz de proferir ninguna palabra

–He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame

que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente-dijo Darcy con rapidez

Elizabeth se quedo muda y lo miro con asombro. Darcy decidió continuar al saber que ella no diría nada aun.

-Estos meses han sido un tormento-continuo Darcy-vine a Rosing con el único objetivo de verla a usted. He luchado contra mi buen juicio, contra mi familia, la inferioridad de su cuna, mi rango y muchas otras cosas mas, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlas a un lado y suplicarle que acabe con mi agonía

–En estos casos creo que se acostumbra a expresar cierto agradecimiento por los sentimientos manifestados, aunque no puedan ser igualmente correspondidos. Es natural que se sienta esta obligación, y si yo sintiese gratitud, le daría las gracias. Pero no puedo; nunca he ambicionado su consideración, y usted me la ha otorgado muy en contra de su voluntad. Siento haber hecho daño a alguien, pero ha sido inconscientemente, y espero que ese daño dure poco tiempo. Los mismos sentimientos que, según dice, le impidieron darme a conocer sus intenciones durante tanto tiempo, vencerán sin dificultad ese sufrimiento-dijo Elizabeth

Darcy se quedo paralizado y estupefacto, ¿Le había rechazado? Si, le había rechazado pero ¿Por qué? Había sido honesto, le había confesado todo sin ninguna censura, ¿Por qué había sido tan insensible como para rechazarlo de esa forma?

–¿Y es ésta toda la respuesta que voy a tener el honor de esperar? Quizá debiera preguntar por

qué se me rechaza con tan escasa cortesía. Pero no tiene la menor importancia-le dijo Darcy

–También podría yo-replicó Elizabeth–preguntar por qué con tan evidente propósito de ofenderme y de insultarme me dice que le gusto en contra de su voluntad, contra su buen juicio y hasta contra su modo de ser. ¿No es ésta una excusa para mi falta de cortesía, si es que en realidad la he cometido? Pero, además, he recibido otras provocaciones, lo sabe usted muy bien. Aunque mis sentimientos no hubiesen sido contrarios a los suyos, aunque hubiesen sido indiferentes o incluso favorables, ¿cree usted que habría algo que pudiese tentarme a aceptar al hombre que ha sido el culpable de arruinar, tal vez para siempre, la felicidad de una hermana muy querida?

Al oír estas palabras, Darcy se puso pálido ¿Cómo ella puede saber sobre ese asunto? ¿Quién podría habérselo dicho? Pero en lugar de decir algo prefirió seguir escuchándola

–Yo tengo todas las razones del mundo para tener un mal concepto de usted –continuó Elizabeth-No hay nada que pueda excusar su injusto y ruin proceder. No se atreverá usted a negar que fue el principal si no el único culpable de la separación del señor Bingley y mi hermana, exponiendo al uno a las censuras de la gente por caprichoso y voluble, y al otro a la burla por sus fallidas esperanzas, sumiéndolos a los dos en la mayor desventura.

¡Richard! El había sido el que le había contado a Elizabeth lo de la separación de su hermana con Bingley, es el único posible, el único al que conto sus intenciones

–¿Puede negar que ha hecho esto? –repitió ella con enfado

Darcy fingió estar sereno y contesto:

–No he de negar que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para separar a mi amigo de su hermana, ni que me alegro del resultado. He sido más amable con él que conmigo mismo.

–Pero no sólo en esto se funda mi antipatía –continuó Elizabeth . Mi opinión de usted se formó mucho antes de que este asunto tuviese lugar. Su modo de ser quedó revelado por una historia que me contó el señor Wickham hace algunos meses. ¿Qué puede decir a esto? ¿Con qué acto ficticio de amistad puede defenderse ahora? ¿Con qué falsedad puede justificar en este caso su dominio sobre los demás?

–Se interesa usted muy vivamente por lo que afecta a ese caballero –dijo Darcy en un tono menos tranquilo y con el rostro enrojecido.

–¿Quién, que conozca las penas que ha pasado, puede evitar sentir interés por él?

–¡Las penas que ha pasado!- exclamó Darcy despectivamente– Sí, realmente, unas penas inmensas...

–¡Por su culpa! –exclamó Elizabeth con energía–Usted le redujo a su actual relativa pobreza. Usted le negó el porvenir que, como bien debe saber, estaba destinado para él. En los mejores años de la

vida le privó de una independencia a la que no sólo tenía derecho sino que merecía. ¡Hizo todo esto! Y aún es capaz de ridiculizar y burlarse de sus penas...

–¡Y ésa es – gritó Darcy mientras se paseaba como una exhalación por el cuarto – la opinión que tiene usted de mí! ¡Ésta es la estimación en la que me tiene! Le doy las gracias por habérmelo explicado tan abiertamente. Mis faltas, según su cálculo, son verdaderamente enormes. Pero puede–añadió deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia ella–que estas ofensas hubiesen sido pasadas por alto si no hubiese herido su orgullo con mi honesta confesión de los reparos que durante largo tiempo me impidieron tomar una resolución. Me habría ahorrado estas amargas acusaciones si hubiese sido más hábil y le hubiese ocultado mi lucha, halagándola al hacerle creer que había dado este paso impulsado por la razón, por la reflexión, por una incondicional y pura inclinación, por lo que sea. Pero aborrezco todo tipo de engaño y no me avergüenzo de los sentimientos que he manifestado, eran naturales y justos. ¿Cómo podía suponer usted que me agradase la inferioridad de su familia y que me congratulase por la perspectiva de tener unos parientes cuya condición están tan por debajo de la mía?

–Se equivoca usted, señor Darcy, si supone que lo que me ha afectado es su forma de declararse;

si se figura que me habría evitado el mal rato de rechazarle si se hubiera comportado de modo más caballeroso.

Darcy estaba a punto de interrumpirla, pues esa conversación le hastiaba en lo máximo, pero prefiero callarse y que ella terminara de lanzar sus ofensas

–Usted no habría podido ofrecerme su mano de ningún modo que me hubiese tentado a aceptarla-concluyo Elizabeth

Darcy se asombro a un mas y no solo eso, sentí que se burlaba de el y que lo humillaba en lo mas profundo de su ser

–Desde el principio, casi desde el primer instante en que le conocí, sus modales me convencieron

de su arrogancia, de su vanidad y de su egoísta desdén hacia los sentimientos ajenos; me disgustaron de tal modo que hicieron nacer en mí la desaprobación que los sucesos posteriores convirtieron en firme desagrado; y no hacía un mes aún que le conocía cuando supe que usted sería el último hombre en la tierra con el que podría casarme-dijo Elizabeth una vez mas

–Ha dicho usted bastante, señorita. Comprendo perfectamente sus sentimientos y sólo me resta

avergonzarme de los míos. Perdone por haberle hecho perder tanto tiempo, y acepte mis buenos deseos de salud y felicidad-dijo Darcy

Dicho esto salió precipitadamente de la habitación, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, esta confundido, muy confundido, sabia que el nunca había sido del agrado de la señorita Elizabeth pero no creyó que pudiera tratarlo con tanta crueldad, y haber lanzado esas acusaciones tan detestables. ¡ Defendía a Wickham! ¿Cómo se atrevía a defender a Wickham?

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a Soul Neko-Natsu, a Guest, a ironylove y a Tania Renlop por los reviews del capitulo pasado. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: gracias por mandar un review, Elizabeth falto a la cena porque no quería encontrarse con Darcy. Es lindo Darcy cuando sufre de amores. En fin, gracias por leer y por el review **

**Guest: Yo tambien he estado esperando el capitulo de la declaración pero la verdad es que me ha puesto muy nerviosa. Gracias por el review y por las palabras, me es agradable leerlas.**

**Ironylover: Ok, no se lo que es Creppy! pero me suena a algo bueno y te lo agradeceré de corazón, Gracias por los review y por los palabras.**

**Tania Renlop: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar un review. Yo también estoy enamorada de Darcy, me encanta, y bueno a que chica no, porque es un caballero y es guapísimo. Me alegra saber que tengo una nueva lectora, espero que sigas leyendo. **

**Con cariño, Mecha **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

**He vuelto con nuevo capitulo, discúlpenme la tardanza, espero que les guste. Agradesco a Val Marsal, Lirey Black, Sandriux Darcy, aknuk, Soul Neko-Natsu y Guest por los reviews del capitulo anterior.**

* * *

Darcy se dirigió a su casa enfadado y no salio de su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente para tomar desayuno, podría haberle perdido a la criada que se lo trajera pero sentía que necesitaba hablar con Richard sobre lo ocurrido. Pero mas que enfadado hacia a Elizabeth o hacia Richard, lo que sentía era pena, pena y agonía por sus esperanzas rotas.

-Buenos días, Fitz, te has levantado tarde hoy-observo su primo

-Buenos días, Richard-dijo Darcy con una voz aburrida y cansada-simplemente he dormido mejor

-Me alegro-dijo su primo-¿los planes para irnos mañana siguen en pie verdad?

-Si-dijo Darcy-Richard, ¿te has encontrado muy frecuentemente con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet?

A Darcy le dolió muchísimo pronunciar ese nombre, sentía que estaba tachado, que nunca podría pronunciarlo nunca

-La he visto cuando cenábamos con nuestra tía y también la vi en la inglesia el pasado domingo y la vi en una ocasión en uno de mis paseos

-¿Hablaste con ella?-pregunto Darcy aunque desde luego ya conocía la respuesta

-Si, pero fue rápido-dijo Richard-Que extraño Fitz, dices que has dormido mejor pero te veo muy cansado

Darcy miro a Richard con una sombra de tristeza y le dijo:

-No estoy cansado, es que esta mañana tiene un aire frio y me desagrada

Richard no se convenció de la respuesta

-¿Qué ocurre, Fitz? ¿Por qué preguntaste si había hablado con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet?

-Por nada-dijo Darcy-si hoy te la vuelves a encontrar, ¿me harías el favor de decirle todo lo ocurrido entre Wickham y Georgiana?

-¿Qué?-pregunto su primo-¿Quieres que le cuente a una jovencita que recién conocemos algo tan personal y grave como eso?

-Si-dijo Darcy-le tengo una gran confianza y se que ella no dirá nada, solo quiero ser honesto

-¿Alguna razón especial?

-No-dijo Darcy-es solo que ella sentía curiosidad por Wickham y no pude platicarle lo de Georgiana, si la ves hoy, promete que se lo dirás

-De acuerdo, Fitz, si eso es lo que quieres, hoy solo estaré fuera un rato, es mi ultimo día para poder dar un paseo por la comarca, asi que lo aprovechara, aunque parece que hoy va a ser mal clima, ni modo-dijo Richard- ¿tu vas a hacer algo Fitz? Últimamente te veo muy apagado, tal vez quisieras acompañarme

-No-dijo Darcy-No haré nada, no te preocupes por mi, sencillamente tengo…un problema de sueño, he dormido mucho hoy pero no he descansado

-Cuanto me apena oírlo, Fitz, ¿haya algo que pueda hacer?-le dijo su primo

-No, esta bien, se me pasara, algún día-dijo Darcy

* * *

Darcy cumplió su palabra de no hacer nada, sencillamente se sentó en su cama a mirar el suelo y el techo durante toda la mañana, pensaba en Elizabeth y sus palabras. ¿De verdad le había provocado tanta angustia a su hermana? Pensó también en Charles Bingley, hace mucho que no lo veía, y no sabia si se había recuperado de su depresión, tal vez no lo había hecho, tal vez seguía amando a la señorita Bennet y ella también lo amaba. Tal vez. Darcy jamas había tenido dudas de su decisiones, pero dudaba haber hecho lo correcto, odiaba haberle provocado un dolor a su mejor amigo y romper todas sus esperanzas, tal como lo había hecho Elizabeth con las suyas. Pero era distinto, el había hecho algo malo y era en parte justo que lo rechazara, pero Charles, el no había hecho nada malo.

Darcy suspiro y seguio viendo el piso, _''Elizabeth, si me hubieras escuchado''_ pensó Darcy, ella había sido arrogante también pero no se comparaba a lo arrogante que el había sido. Darcy volvió a suspirar y se echo en su cama esta vez mirando el techo. Ya no podría reparar las cosas, había perdido a Elizabeth para siempre, y quería con todas sus fuerzas enfadarse con ella pero no podía, porque a pesar de las injurias y el hecho de haber perdido su honor y dignidad a ella, Darcy la seguía amándola y la seguía deseandola como antes.

_''Debo escribirle una carta''_pensó Darcy _''Tiene que saber la verdad, Richard no la encontrara hoy''_

Darcy tomo un papel del escritorio y su pluma y comenzó a relatar, todo desde el principio

* * *

Darcy relato en la carta los sentimientos que lo gobernaban, lo ocurrido entre el señor Bingley y la hermana de Elizabeth, y lo ocurrido con Wickham, sintió un profundo pensar cuando recordó los detalles y los escribió en la carta, que resulto ser mas larga de lo que se la había propuesto.

Darcy no pretendía exponer a Georgiana de esa forma pero se dio cuenta que no había mas salida y que ella entendería los motivos que lo impulsaron a hacerlo. Pensar en Wickham le produjo una mala sensación pero la ignoro y siguió escribiendo, mientras lo hacia sentía que volvía el tiempo atrás cuando todo ocurría y quizás se lamentaba de que no haya sido de otro modo.

Darcy miro la carta y esperaba poder aclarar el asunto con Elizabeth pero tenia la mal presentimiento, que a pesar del contenido de la carta, ella no lo perdonaría. Debía irse, olvidarle y alejarse de ella, pero primero, ella merecía la verdad.

Darcy doblo la carta y partió a la casa de Elizabeth con la carta en la mano, salio a toda velocidad como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte y lo era, de verdad lo era.

Al entrar se la encontró y le dijo cordialmente:

-He estado paseando por la alameda durante un rato esperando encontrarla. ¿Me concederá el

honor de leer esta carta?

Elizabeth no dijo nada, pero Darcy sabia que ella también quería respuestas por lo tanto sabia que la leería tarde o temprano. Darcy se retiro y nuevamente partió de vuelta a su casa con una rapidez que nunca había tomado, su pobre caballo se canso antes de lo prevista pero logro llevarlo de vuelta. Darcy también estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en el complicado asunto que había causado. Simplemente se dirigió a su carta y se tendió en su cama a desear no soñar con Elizabeth. Que no lo atormenten imágenes de ella. Pero sabia que nunca seria así.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, para explicar, la carta de Darcy a Elizabeth ya no la transcribí por que sentí que seria demasiado larga y aburrida, ademas ya todos la conocemos, principalmente me enfoque en relatar los hechos y espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**Val Marsal: Hola! Gracias por dejar un review, me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por las palabras, significa mucho para mi tener una nueva lectora, espero que puedas seguir leyéndome. Con cariño, Mecha **

**Lirey Black: Hola! Gracias por dejar un review, y por leer. Me da gusto que te haya gustado y espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo. Me da gusto tener una nueva lectora. **

**Sandriux Darcy: Hola! me da gusto tener nuevamente noticias tuyas, que pena que no puedas acceder a tu cuenta, tal vez sea un problema de Internet espero que lo soluciones. Espero que la estés pasando bien en Chile, me imagino que por eso tuviste poco tiempo para leer. Me alegra que al menos me hayas mandado un review, gracias por las palabras. Con cariño, Mecha **

**aknuk: Hola! gracias por dejar un review, la verdad es que yo leí el libro primero, así que no me decepcione, creo que es un lindo detalle eso de la lluvia, normalmente cambian esas cosas en las películas Lizzy es una rompecorazones pero es mi heroína favorita de Jane Austen, aunque yo soy mas parecida a Marianne Dashwood de Sentido y Sensibilidad. Bueno, gracias por leer. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: La verdad es que una de mis partes favoritas es la declaración porque así Elizabeth le demuestra que no le importa su dinero o su posición social , lo cual pensaba Darcy, y desafía por fin todo ello que la fastidiaba, es cierto que Darcy sufre pero ni modo, así se aprende, lo bueno es que Darcy aprende y mejora. Gracias por mandar un review .**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

**He regresado, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar este capitulo, solo que tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza durante esta semana y no he podido escribir. Agradezco aknuk, Soul Neko-Natsu, Val Marsal y Sandriux Darcy. **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darcy y su primo Richard salieron temprano de Rosing hacia Derbyshire, Darcy estaba callado y miraba el paisaje con aire de tristeza, intento disimular esa tristeza a Richard pero le era imposible reprimirse ahora.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?-le pregunto amablemente su primo

-No-dijo Darcy-es mejor que no lo hablemos nunca

-Mira, Fitz, voy a respetar tu decisión de mantenerte callado pero en serio me duele que me lo ocultes todo-dijo Richard-ultimamente soy el ultimo en enterarme que es lo que te pasa

-No pasa nada Richard-dijo Darcy-fue un malentendido con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet lo que puso un poco deprimido, solo eso

-¿Por qué es tan importante?-pregunto el

-Ella cree que soy la peor persona que ha pisado en el planeta-dijo Darcy-me entristecio que pensara asi es por eso que estuve un poco triste, pero no es nada de que preocuparse

-De acuerdo-dijo su primo-no te molestare mas, pero si hay que quieras decirme, sabes que puedes escribirme cuando lo desees

Darcy sonrio, pero sabia que su sonrisa era cansada y triste, no dijo nada mas en todo el camino y su primo no le dijo nada tampoco.

Al llegar a Pemberly Darcy se bajo del carruaje y tomo su valija por el mismo, no le importo que se cansara o que estuviera pesada, simplemente queria ir rápido a su cuarto y tenderse un buen rato a seguir pensando en Elizabeth. Se sentía completamente inútil, no sabia que mas hacer a parte de pensar en Elizabeth.

Su primo lo acompaño a dentro y luego se marcho el tambien a su casa, Darcy entro con una expresión de tristeza y cansancio pero supo disimularla bien cuando entro Georgiana al salón y se arrojo en sus brazos. Fingio estar muy feliz de regresar y le dedico a Georgiana la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, hermano?-le pregunto Georgiana dando saltos alrededor de el como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Bastante bien-dijo Darcy-la tia esta menos insoportable

-¿En serio?-pregunto Georgiana-me mando una carta hace como dos días en la que me decía que debía practicar el piano, yo le respondi que si lo hacia, no había de que preocuparse, pero ella me mando otra diciendo la importancia de que las señoritas sepan tocar el piano, fue insoportable

Darcy rio y esta vez si de verdad.

-Georgiana-le dijo-¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo?

-Claro, hermano-dijo Georgiana con una sonrisa-ya se, podemos almorzar juntos y luego ir al teatro

-Me parece perfecto, Georgiana-le dijo Darcy y acompaño a su hermana a almorzar

Despues fueron a Londres y pasearon un poco hasta que fue hora de ir al teatro, vieron una obra de Shakespeare, aunque Darcy no se fijo en el titulo ni en la obra pues nuevamente pensaba en Elizabeth y en la carta, ¿La habrá leído? ¿Habra cambiado de opinión acerca de el? ¿O mas bien habrá hecho que se jusge una opinión tadovia mas cruel? Darcy se preguntaba y preguntaba las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, solo pudo descansar de ellas cuando su hermana le pregunto:

-¿Te ha gustado la obra?

-¿Eh? Ahh, si..me ha gustado mucho-dijo Darcy rápidamente

-No me mientas, si que no te ha gustado-le dijo Georgiana-despues de todo es esas historias de amor que a ti no te gustarían, asi que lo entiendo

Darcy no dijo nada, y sencillamente salio del teatro con Georgiana, nuevamente pensando en Elizabeth y la carta. ¿Despues de todo que cambiaria si ella lo leyera? Ya lo había rechazado y no sentía por el ningún tipo de afecto, daba igual si lo considerara malo o bueno, si al final no podría estar con ella. Darcy estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos que solo lo despertó la voz de Georgiana cuando dijo:

-¡Mira, el señor y la señorita Bingley!

Darcy miro hacia donde había dicho Georgiana y efectivamente vio a Charles y a Caroline Bingley acercándose a ellos. Inmediatamente los saludo con cortesía pero con ninguna muestra de afecto, aunque esos momentos, su afecto por Charles era mas grande que lo había sido hace unos meses.

-Nos da mucho gusto encontrarlos, señor y señorita Darcy-dijo la señorita Bingley-Yo te dije Charles, que encontraríamos algo bueno paseando a estas horas, y no querias hacerme caso

-Es cierto Caroline, lo admito-dijo Charles-me da gusto verlos Darcy y señorita Georgiana Darcy

-A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto verlos-dijo Georgiana-¿no es verdad Fitzwilliam?

-Es cierto-dijo Darcy-me da gusto verlos, ¿puedo preguntar, si no es descortesía, hacia donde se dirigían?

-A ningún sitio exacto-dijo la señorita Bingley-solo paseábamos, mi hermana y el señor Hurst han ido de viaje nuevamente y Charles y yo estamos solos sin hacer nada, así que decidimos salir un rato a caminar, ¿y ustedes a donde se dirigen?

-Mi hermano regreso hoy de Rosing así que salimos un rato, acabamos de salir del teatro-respondió Georgiana

-Oh, nos gustaría haber ido con ustedes-dijo la señorita Bingley

-Quizas en otra ocasión-dijo Georgiana-Hermano, ¿ algún día podemos salir con los señores Bingley?

-Por supuesto-dijo Darcy

Los Darcy y los Bingley charlaron un momento y luego se marcharon a sus casas, Darcy se había alegrado un poco al haber encontrado a su amigo, pero también le provocaba vergüenza mirarlos a los ojos y ver el dolor que seguían en ellos, el lo había causado, se pregunto como era capaz de mirarlo a diario Caroline Bingley, pero luego comprendió que ella no sentía remordimiento alguno, a ella no le importaba el dolor que estaba pasando su hermano, ni siquiera era consciente.

* * *

Darcy respiro hondo y se acostó en su cama, nuevamente listo para soñar con Elizabeth y no poder dormir. Al menos era bueno, al menos en sus sueños ella estaba con el, y el podría ser feliz, deseaba tanto que sus sueños fueran reales. ¿Ahora que quedaba? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué había , después de Elizabeth? Eso no lo sabia, porque sentía que ya no había nada mas, nadie mas que ella ahora.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya quería de corazón que volviera a aparecer Charles Bingley y me pareció un momento bastante oportuno, me gustan los pensamientos de Darcy, especialmente los de Elizabeth y el remordimiento de Charles y Jane. Si les gusto mandenme bonitos reviews, y si no les gusto también, así podre saber si estoy haciendo algo mal. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: Hola! Gracias por mandar un review, la declaración tiene puntos muy buenos, a mi me gusta mucho y tiene un gran cambio en los pensamientos de Elizabeth hacia Darcy. La carta también me gusta, pero la sentí demasiado larga y es por eso que solo relate los hechos. Nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Val Marsal: Gracias por las palabras y por mandar un review, me alegro que te este gustando. **

**Sandriux Darcy: Me alegro mucho que me leas aunque no puedas abrir tu cuenta, ya pasara, eso espero, gracias por las palabras. Siempre me has sabido animar. Gracias por leer y por mandar un review. Te quiere, Mecha **


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

**¡Hola estoy de vuelta! Lamento muchisimo la tardanza al actualizar, es que ahora me es dificil concentrarme en algo mas. Agradezco a Soul Neko-Natsu, Val Marsal, Guest y a Sandriux Darcy por los reviews alentadores del capitulo anterior. Tambien a leyla que a pesar de no alentarme, me hizo darme cuenta de algo importarte. Espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

Darcy temprano esa mañana, mas temprano que lo usual. Tomo un desayuno corto, de solo una taza de café, y salio a recorrer los terrenos de Pemberly, mientras leía un libro, al inicio su idea era únicamente rodear Pemberly pero luego tubo que expandirse mucho mas, al notar que no sentía deseos de hacer nada mas, únicamente reflexionar y leyendo al aire libre parecía ser una buena forma. Solamente se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de Georgiana que lo llamaba, entro enseguida y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Hermano-dijo Georgiana

-Únicamente daba un paseos por los alrededores mientras leía-dijo Darcy

-Últimamente veo que disfrutas mucho el aire libre-opino Georgiana-tu mismo me lo confesaste en tus cartas

-Bueno-dijo Darcy-tal vez es porque este clima es bastante bueno y me gusta pasear con el

-No creo que sea por eso-dijo Georgiana-cuéntame, ¿has vuelto a hablar con la señorita Elizabeth?

Darcy se quedo rígido, había estado evitando pensar en Elizabeth en el día pero no había sido capaz de resistir y menos con aquella pregunta de su hermana tan entrometida

-No-dijo Darcy convenciéndose que era verdad

-¿No te gustaría escribirle?-pregunto Georgiana

-La verdad no-dijo Darcy aunque por supuesto ya lo había hecho

-Vamos, ¡no seas así!-se enfado Georgiana-necesitas escribirle, hablarle, recuerda que si no te comunicas pronto con ella, ella pensara que no te interesa

Darcy se quedo pensando, por el momento Elizabeth no olvidaría que el estaba interesado en ella pero al pasar el tiempo, iría olvidándolo, pero sabia que el no a ella, no a pesar de los días, semanas, meses o años, el recuerdo de Elizabeth viviría para siempre en su memoria.

También estaba el hecho de que ella se casaría era hermosa e inteligente, estaba seguro que no seria nada difícil para ella encontrar un caballero respetable que le sepa corresponder. Darcy sufría al imaginar a Elizabeth casada con otro hombre.

-Hermano, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Georgiana

-Nada-dijo Darcy-estaba pensando invitar a los Bingley a pasar el dia hoy

-Eso me gustaría mucho-dijo Georgiana-escríbeles por favor

-Lo haré-dijo Darcy-inmediatamente

Darcy estaba feliz por haber inventado una mentira tan favorable, pasar el día con Charles era una perspectiva agradable, incluso aunque había que soportar a la señorita Bingley

Después de pasar una mañana básicamente aburrida, Darcy pensó que ya era hora de escribir a Charles, estaba seguro que el aceptaría. Y así fue, la contestación fue rápida y fue afirmativa. Decía así:

Querido Darcy:

No sabes el gusto que me ha dado recibir una carta tuya, y por supuesto aceptamos a ir a Pemberly para pasar el día con ustedes. He estado tan aburrido aquí en casa, no hay nada que hacer, ni donde estar, los días me parecen demasiado largos por eso me da gusto por ir a otro sitio, tal vez cambiar mi rutina pueda ayudarme.

Con cariño, Charles Bingley

Darcy la leyó un par de veces y trato de verificar que era lo contenía parecía mas feliz o menos triste, pero aburrido y cansado, el nunca estaba aburrido ni cansado, argumentaba que siempre había cosas que hacer, mucho que hacer que no le alcanzaban las horas en el día y ahora los días le resultaban largos, era evidente que a pesar de su mejoría seguía en estado apagado. ''_Charles y yo somos un par de sufridos por amor'' _pensó Darcy pero de inmediato deseo no haberlo dicho pues sabia que esa frase le traería recuerdos dolorosos e innecesarios, como Elizabeth y sus palabras. Nuevamente se sentía mal pero respiro hondo y no dijo ni una palabra a Charles, ni a su hermana, y por supuesto tampoco a la señorita Bingley, únicamente se acerco a ella para preguntarle:

-¿Cómo fue el asunto de la señorita Jane Bennet?

-Hize lo que me dijo, señor Darcy-dijo la señorita Bingley-y se fue y no molesto mas, gracias a Dios mi hermano no se entero de nada

Darcy sonrió para la señorita Bingley pero la verdad es que aquel asunto no le gustaba para nada, al menos ya había pasado, pero tenia tantos deseos de decirle a Charles la verdad, pero no lo hizo, no podía, no lo perdonaría nunca.

Darcy suspiro y ya no le dijo nada, paso la tarde con Charles pescando mientras Georgiana y la señorita Bingley tomaban te en el jardín. Hablaron de temas no muy personales, ninguno se sentía con ganas de compartir pero como Darcy recordó que si tenia un tema de conversación, le dijo:

-Si te resulta tu casa demasiado aburrida, ¿Por qué no sales a fiestas o reuniones?

-No hay ninguna que me interese, Darcy-dijo Charles un expresión de tristeza-ninguna es…divertida, he ido a una con Caroline pero solo conseguí fastidiarme, creo que he perdido mi motivación en el mundo, he perdido mi alma, ni siquiera se porque

A Darcy no le gustaba en que sentido había girado la conversación, decidió olvidarla pero Charles nuevamente la saco:

-¿A ti te ha pasado alguna vez algo asi?

-¿Algo como que?-pregunto Darcy

-¿Nunca has sentido que haya algo que falta en tu vida y que eso te hace infeliz?-pregunto Charles con los ojos muy abiertos

-Creo que no-mintió Darcy pero en seguida se arrepintio, su amigo necesitaba un consejo, algo que lo aliente y lo levante del abismo de tristeza que seguía estando-una vez sentí que no había nada mas para mi, que no tenia nada que hacer, me sentía inútil

-Así me siento yo-dijo Charles

-Lo único que hice fue enfrentarlo y superarlo-dijo Darcy pero lo ultimo no lo había hecho aun

Charles asintió y ya no hizo mas preguntas hasta regresar a casa con sus respectivas hermanas, cenaron juntos y conversaron de temas cotidianos y sin importancia. Georgiana se veía muy feliz al tener amigos con quien charlar, ya que normalmente estaba ella sola con la señora Reynolds. La señorita Bingley también estaba feliz, estaba de nuevo con la persona que tanto admiraba y deseaba, el señor Darcy, pero por supuesto simulaba que quería igual a todas las personas de la habitación, Charles se permitió sonreír con honestidad pero aun no se permitía ser feliz, no podía, había algo que se lo impedía Darcy había vuelto a su meditación respecto a Elizabeth y a Charles, sin duda sentía lo mismo que el, porque sus corazones estaban rotos de igual forma aunque por distintas personas pero sentía que estaban mas conectadas de las que estaban cualquier hermanas. Darcy sentía que cuando Charles perdió a Jane, el había perdido a Elizabeth, o al menos que sus esperanzas de estar con ella se habían muerto, Elizabeth admitió que fue una de las razones por la cual lo rechazo, porque no podía estar con el hombre que le arruino la felicidad a su hermana. Y ahora ella lo cobraba arruinando la felicidad a el.

* * *

**Para ser sincera, este capitulo que costo en escribirlo aunque es un poco simple, espero que les haya gustado y si no, no se preocupen procurare hacerlo mejor el siguiente. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: Hola! Gracias por dejar un review, a mi también me daba por curiosidad que había sido de la vida de Darcy luego del rechazo de Elizabeth. Espero haber satisfacido tu curiosidad. Gracias por leer y por las palabras. **

**Val Marsal: Hola! Gracias por leer y por dejar un review, yo también amo a Darcy y en cierta parte es bueno que sufra para que se de cuenta de sus errores y los cambie. A mi también me da pena el pobre Charles y este capitulo mucho mas, pues siento que después de Jane estuvo muy recaído En fin, gracias por el review y por las palabras. **

**Guest: Hola! Es bueno tenerte aquí gracias por el review, por las palabras y por la comprensión a la hora de actualizar. A mi me pareció feo lo que hicieron Darcy y Caroline pero pienso que al menos Darcy no lo hizo por crueldad. Yo siempre lo he dicho: ''Errar es humano, perdonar es divino'' y por eso me gusto cuando el perdona a Darcy y a Caroline, porque a pesar de lo que le hicieron, el tiene un corazón dulce. En fin, no quería hablar demasiado, solo decirte mi opinión, si tu tienes otra, yo entenderé. Con cariño, Mecha.**

**Sandriux Darcy: Hola! Gracias por las palabras, creo que no es necesario repetir lo mucho que me animan tus comentarios. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y haberte hecho sentir su dolor, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho Jaja. Bueno, en fin, solamente gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Con cariño, Mecha. A ti también te mando un saludo y un abrazo de oso. **

**leyla: Hola, lamento mucho que no te haya gustado, pero por supuesto que respeto tu opinión y la acepto. Solamente tengo una duda, no entiendo a lo que te refiero con faltarle cadencia, si me lo pudieras explicar seria muy útil para mi mejorar, como todavía soy novata en eso me vendría bien consejos. Tampoco entendí eso de encefalograma plano, ¿serias tan amable de decirme que significa? Solamente tengo un desacuerdo contigo, no creo que Darcy sea tormento contenido por los prejuicios, si esa impresión te dio el cuando leíste el libro ,creo que apreciamos cosas distintas, pero no importa, únicamente deseo que me expliques lo que no entiendo y que me perdones por aburrirte, créeme que jamas fue mi intención. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

**Estoy de regreso, se que me he tardado un siglo en actualizar, pero sinceramente ha sido un tiempo difícil no solo por la escasez de tiempo sino también de salud y de energía. Pero bueno nuevamente agradecer a los que mandan reviews y que siguen apoyándome a pesar de mis fallos.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Darcy tubo que partir a Londres por motivos de trabajo, Georgiana se despidió de el con mucha pena pues aquellos días con el habían sido extraordinarios.

-Júrame que volveremos a repetirlos-le dijo Georgiana antes de que marchara

-Lo prometo-le dijo Darcy-No tardare mucho, solo resolver unos cuantas cosas ahí y por allá

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Georgiana

-Para empezar tengo que ver que es lo que voy a hacer cuando cumplas diecisiete años-dijo Darcy

-¿A que te refieres con hacer?-pregunto su hermana confundida

-Bueno, sabes que te casaras y…bueno tengo que ver como haremos tu presentación en sociedad, la verdad es que yo no se mucho de esto-dijo Darcy con un hilo en la voz, hasta ahora había tratado de no pensar que su hermanita, tan pequeña, iba a cumplir diecisiete años y que era lo suficientemente mayor para casarse

-Ay hermano, no te compliques con eso, no es que tenga que casarme a penas cumpla diecisiete años, lo mas probable que no me case hasta los veintiuno ¿Por qué te ves tan angustiado?

-Solo me angustia el hecho de ya no seas una niña, yo creo que alguien te cortejara apenas cumples diecisiete y yo no podre evitar que te cases, tendré que darle su permiso a regañadientes-dijo Darcy-pero te recuerdo que una señorita de tu posición no puede perder el tiempo mirando caballeros desafortunados

Darcy se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, sentía que parecía a su padre, o a su tía Lady Catherine, y no queria parecerse a ninguno de ellos

Georgiana no dijo nada pero no estaba de acuerdo con el dijo

-Espero que te vaya bien en el viaje hermano-le dijo luego de un largo silencio-espero que regreses pronto como me prometiste y que le escribas a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet

Darcy se encogió y respiro profundamente, cuando por ratos olvidaba su martirio, alguien se lo recordaba, ¿Por qué el universo era tan duro con el? ¿Qué mas cosas estaba haciendo mal?

-Adiós, Georgiana-dijo Darcy no respondiendo a ninguna de las cosas que ella dijo-Confió en que estarás bien al cuidado de la señora Reynolds, pero sabes que si necesitas alguna cosa, yo estoy plenamente disponible

-De acuerdo

Darcy se despidió de ella con una beso y subió al carruaje. Durante el viaje pensó en Georgiana y en lo mucho que se iba a desilusionar al saber que ya no estaría con Elizabeth Bennet. Nuevamente pensar en Elizabeth le provoco un dolor horrible en el corazón Si tal solo ella supiera todo el dolor que le causa se daría cuenta de lo mucho que significa para el. Pero ella no sentía nada por el, ya lo había dicho y demostrado, Darcy suspiro y pensó en la carta que le había escrito, ¿la leería? ¿Se daría cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Wickham?

El coche paro finalmente después de 4 horas de viaje que a Darcy le parecieron infinitamente largas, no veía la hora de llegar a Londres para comenzar con su trabajo, ya que era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Darcy subió su única maleta al hotel en la que se hospedaba, no quiso que nadie lo ayude y que nadie lo moleste, únicamente quería sentarse a pensar un rato y quizás escribir a un par de amigos que hace mucho no había frecuentado. Se entero mediante aun carta que muchos estaban en Londres y que quería verlo, Darcy había olvidado que tenia amigos además de Charles pues con ninguna había compartido algo importante como vivir unos meses juntos.

-Darcy, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto uno de sus viejos amigos, Simon

-Muy bien-dijo Darcy simulando una sonrisa-¿Tu como estas?

-Bien, bien-dijo Simon-La verdad es que haciendo lo mismo que hace dos años, me parece que fue la ultima vez que nos vimos hace dos años

-Si, fue mi cumpleaños-dijo Darcy-hicimos una reunión con todos mis compañeros de la universidad

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Simon-deberíamos hacer otra cosa igual

-De acuerdo-dijo Darcy-puedes decirme cualquier día

-¿Hasta cuando permanecerás en Londres?

-Una semana-dijo Darcy-si es que no hay contratiempos

-Esta bien que te parece este martes-le dijo Simon-invitare a otros amigos, tu invita a otros e iremos al Savoy

-Hace tiempo que no voy-dijo Darcy-Esta bien, al menos me diste algo que hacer el martes

Darcy sonrió porque tal vez ir a una cena con algunos viejos amigos lo haría distraerse de todos los problemas que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Con demasiadas cosas que hacer tal vez dejaría de pensar en Elizabeth. Pero por alguna razón Darcy sentía que le gustaba ese dolor, el dolor de pensar en Elizabeth le gustaba, lo hacia sentir dependiente de algo o de ella, sentía que aun la amaba, que a pesar de sus ofensas y de los prejuicios hacia el, no la había dejado de amar.

* * *

**Bueno, se que el capitulo no ha sido nada emocionante ni fantástico y quiero pedir perdón por eso pero prometo que lo próximo lo sera. Aun así quiero sus reviews aunque sean positivos o negativos. También me pueden decir consejos, opiniones, sugerencias, acepto todo y me ayudaría un monton. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: A mi también me da pena Bingley, pobrecito esta sufriendo pero se que se recuperara. Gracias por mandar un review **

**Guest: A mi me pasa lo mismo, no me gusta ver sufrir a Darcy pero creo que es la única manera para que el aprenda. Gracias por mandar un review, lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, como dije a sido un tiempo dificil y espero que comprendas. Por supuesto también te mando un abrazo de oso**

**Sandriux Darcy: Gracias por mandar un review aunque no te haya gustado, bueno que te digo, a veces fallo y espero poder recompensartelo. Con cariño, Mecha **

**dark side of everyone: Gracias por mandar un review y poner follow, me alegro que te guste, lamento la tardanza. Bueno Bingley se molesta con Darcy pero luego lo perdona, y me parece genial porque una persona tan simpática como el no puede guardar rencor en su corazón. Te mando un abrazo. **

**maitam: De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por mandar un review. Con cariño, Mecha **


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

**Hola a todos, estoy de regreso y esta vez no me tarde mucho. Quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que me apoyan con sus criticas que me sientan muy bien. Gracias a Soul Neko-Natsu, Val Marsal, maitam y bulmercury2.**

* * *

Darcy paso todo el día solo dedicándose a leer un libro, aunque estaba muy interesante, sentía que preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa. ''_¿Otra cosa como que?'' _Pensó Darcy, no conocía nada mas, siempre habían sido esas sus diversiones, la lectura y el silencio, de pronto la reunión del martes le pareció muy lejana, faltaba mucho. Ahora que se acordaba le había prometido a Simon invitar a unos amigos también Generalmente todos los amigos que tenia eran únicamente de la universidad, solo uno no lo era:Charles. _''El tendrá que ser''_ pensó Darcy '_'aunque cada vez que lo veo me abruma la conciencia'' _

Darcy escribió la carta a Charles invitándolo a la reunión con sus amigos, fue breve y la verdad inexpresiva y la respuesta de Charles fue igual de breve y mas inexpresiva aun. ¿Desde cuando Charles Bingley usaba expresiones como ''Esta bien''? Eso significaba que no le atraía para nada, que únicamente aceptaba para complacerlo. Darcy ya no sabia que pensar, ¿La inexpresividad es un signo de mejora o de empeora? Charles Bingley siempre había sido una persona expresiva que no lo sea es algo malo, pero por otro lado tampoco demuestra tristeza, así que ¿es bueno o malo?

Darcy suspiro y trato de enfocarse en pensar como haría para presentar a Georgiana en sociedad el próximo año, también pensaba en sus regalos de navidad, la navidad iba a llegar pronto, faltaban solo dos semanas, y aun no había pensado en los regalos. ¿Qué le regalaría a Georgiana este año? ¿Qué podría faltarle? Nada, lo tenia todo. Estas eran las dudas que tenia Darcy cuando por fin logro quitar el pensamiento de Elizabeth, durante unos minutos de verdad consiguió olvidarla. Pero se la recordó amablemente su hermana en su carta:

**Querido hermano:**

**Solo te escribía para saber como estas y de paso darte algunos pequeños consejos para conquistar a la señorita Elizabeth.**

¿Consejos? ¿Georgiana? ¿Qué podría saber ella del amor? Se pregunto Darcy en silencio pero siguió leyendo

**Tengo entendido que tu y la señorita Elizabeth tenia sus como decirlo ''diferencias'' es por eso que lo que debes hacer decirle amablemente que es lo que piensas pero no rectratarle nada. A las chicas no les gusta que alguien haga eso, a ninguna persona en realidad le gusta. Bueno, a las chicas les gustan los romances, así que aunque se eres serio y todo eso, se romántico.**

_''¿ Romántico?''_ Pensó Darcy, _''Yo le dije claramente que la amaba, ¿Qué podría ser mas romántico que eso?''_

**Y nunca, de los nunca, te hagas el importante, aunque lo seas, porque si has eso pues, buena suerte hermano.**

**Con cariño, tu hermanita Georgui**

_''Esta niña me resulto siendo mejor cupido que cupido'' _pensó Darcy y se rió aunque sabia que los consejos habían llegado tarde, al parecer tenían razón. No estuvo bien haberle retractado todo a Elizabeth, no había estado bien criticar todo, haber sido tan huraño y orgulloso. Debía cambiar eso de inmediato, por lo menos hacerlo aunque ella no lo pudiera ver, porque nunca mas la volvería a ver. _''¿Por qué habré cometido tantos errores?''_ pensó Darcy, _''¿Por qué nadie me dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal?''_ _''Ah si, porque no se lo dije a nadie''_

Darcy se paso el resto del día y de los otros pensando y leyendo en silencio, se volvió mucho mas sedentario que antes y al parecer no era el único, cuando Charles vino el martes se dio cuenta que también leía mas y hablaba menos, demostrando una reservación que el siempre había querido que tuviera pero que ahora le parecía muy extraña.

-¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que has estado haciendo estos días?-le dijo Darcy, se sentía extraño, el no solía ser el que iniciaba las conversaciones, de hecho muchas veces era el que las terminaba

-Nada en especial-le dijo Charles sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

-¿El libro es bueno?-le pregunto Darcy esperando tener algo mas de conversación esta vez

-Si, se llama _Las penas del joven Werther_ fue publicado en 1774-dijo Charles mirándolo-Es de un alemán llamado Wolfgang Goethe

Darcy se sorprendió ante la tan detallada explicación de Charles, el no era de esas personas que dan muchos detalles, ahora Darcy empezó a comparar al ''_Charles de antes''_ como el ''_Charles de después''_, antes y después de Jane Bennet se refería. _''Veamos''_ pensó Darcy _''El Charles de antes me hubiera dicho lo que pensaba del libro, lo que sentía, lo que debería sentir el autor, que pocas veces sabia su nombre, menos su origen, y raras veces el año de publicación''_.

-¿Y el libro es interesante?-le dijo Darcy insinuándole a hablar de sus ideas

-Si, es muy peculiar-dijo Charles sin emoción-causo grandes sorpresas en Alemania cuando recién lo publicaron

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Darcy

-Trata de un suicidio por amor-le dijo-es algo nuevo el tema por así decirlo

Darcy lo miro un momento, _''El Charles de después lee libros de suicidios por amor pero no siente nada'' ''Esto es extraño''_ pensó Darcy _''El Charles de antes los hubiera despreciado''_

-¿A que hora es la reunión?-pregunto Charles

-A las 7-dijo Darcy-son las 5 recién, llegaste un poco temprano

-Bueno, no tenia nada que hacer, la verdad es que no me fije en la hora-dijo Charles sin darle mucha importancia

Darcy sentía frustrante, antes le resultaba muy fácil percibir las emociones de quienes le rodeaban, ahora por mas que miraba a Charles, no podía ver que sentía, ¿ había olvidado a Jane? ¿O seguía sufriendo? Darcy suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en su libro, mientras veía el reloj impaciente porque sea hora de ir a la reunión.

* * *

**Bueno, en este capitulo Darcy se empieza a dar cuenta de sus errores y busca cambiarlos. Georgiana me parece muy tierna dándole esos consejos de amor, y eso del Charles de antes y después me divierte mucho. **

**Soul Neko-Natsu: Gracias por mandar un review, fue un capitulo transitorio y siento que no fuera divertido pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te gusta y te juro que estoy actualizando lo mas pronto posible. **

**Val Marsal: Gracias por mandar un review, bueno hize que Darcy sea masoquista pero creo que a veces es bueno sentir algo de dolor porque te ayuda como a valorar algo, , si Darcy no hubiera sufrido por Elizabeth es probable que no se hubiera dado cuenta cuanto la ama. En fin, solo agradecer por leer y comentar.**

**maitam: Besos también para ti, bueno lo de la fiesta o reunión no se que pasara, tengo algunas ideas pero nada definido aun, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer y por mandar un review. **

**bulmercury2: Hola! Gracias por leer y por mandar un review! Me alegra que te guste, espero que te siga gustando, y por favor si tienes alguan sugerencia, consejo, critica, lo que sea, puedes enviármela. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

**Estoy de regreso y lamento muchísimo haber tardado en actualizar, han ocurrido un monton de cosas y la verdad aunque deseaba escribir no he podido hacerlo, no creo que la próxima lo haga tampoco debido a que es mi cumpleaños, y voy a estar sin duda ocupada. Bueno de igual forma pienso continuar con el fic porque la verdad me gusta mucho. Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han enviada reviews, gracias a todos.**

* * *

Darcy y Charles esperaron un poco antes de salir a la reunión, ninguno tenia muchas ilusiones por ir, mas lo hacían por compromiso, pues sabían que habían prometido ir, mientras iban de camino cada uno esta metido en sus pensamientos y no hablaron para nada. Darcy se sintió nuevamente deprimido, sin duda de nuevo el recuerdo de Elizabeth lo envolvía en la mas dolorosa sensación. No pudo pensar en nada que calmara sus penas, el dolor seguía ahí como si la herida en el corazón estuviera abierta, tal vez lo estaba.

-¿Cuándo dura esta reunión?-le pregunto de repente Charles

-No me dijeron hora pero pienso estar ahí solo un rato-dijo Darcy-¿es que tienes prisa por marcharte?  
-No-dijo Charles-No tengo prisa

A Darcy le pareció un comentario bastante extraño pero no dijo nada, sencillamente se dedico a observar el paisaje a su alrededor, no había la verdad mucho que mirar sencillamente el mirar el paisaje lo hacia olvidarse ligeramente de su sufrimiento.

-¿Hace cuanto que conozces a tus amigos?-pregunto Charles nuevamente

-En la universidad-dijo Darcy-pero no los he visto hace mucho, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada-dijo Charles

Darcy se dio cuenta que las conversaciones vacías no le gustaban para nada, aunque muchas ocasiones el había hecho lo mismo, dar respuesta vacías para que la gente ya no se anime a seguir hablando.

-¿Cómo esta la señorita Bingley y los señores Hurst?-pregunto Darcy-siento que he sido descortes al no preguntarlo antes por ellos

-No te sientas asi-dijo Charles-ellos están igual que siempre

Nuevamente respuestas vacías, parecía ser lo único que obtendría de Charles ese día

Enseguida llegaron al restaurante que había acordado y Darcy visualizo a sus amigos enseguida, hicieron las presentaciones reglamentarias y luego se sentaron a comer. La cena estuvo muy buena, nadie lo podía negar, pero la conversación a Darcy le resultaba un poco hostigante, pues en lugar de hablar de política, o la economía, temas frecuentes en las reuniones de caballeros, se pusieron hablar de temas amorosos.

-La verdad es que mi querida Elisa y yo no habíamos planeado tener un hijo, pero se presento y la verdad no podría estar mas contento-dijo uno de los amigos de Darcy, el señor Evans

-Bueno mi Isabella y yo aun no hemos planeado tener hijos porque solo llevamos casados un mes pero la verdad es que a mi me gustaría mucho tenerlos-dijo el señor Gilroy, otro amigo de Darcy

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo aun no me he comprometido con mi bella Amanda pero muy pronto lo haremos y nos casaremos-dijo Simon-¿Y ustedes Darcy y señor Bingley, no hay alguien especial en sus vidas?

Darcy negó con la cabeza enseguida pero deseo no haberlo hecho, ¿a quien sino a sus amigos podría contarle su sufrimiento pro Elizabeth? Pero había algo, que no sabia que era, que no le permitia exponer sus sentimientos, hablar de sus emociones, había algo dentro de el que queria guardárselo todo.

-¿Y usted señor Bingley?-pregunto Simon a Charles pero el no parecía escucharlo

-¡Señor Bingley!-le dijo Simon de nuevo y estavez Charles lo oyo

-Disculpe, estaba metido en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué decía?-pregunto Charles

-Si había alguien especial en su vida-repetio Simon

-No, no la hay-dijo Charles con una voz fría

-Es una pena, tan magnificos hombres como ustedes y ninguna mujer en sus vidas-dijo Simon

-No creo que estar sin una mujer sea algo para lamentar mas bien yo diría que el estar prometido, casado y tener hijos no te asegura la felicidad-dijo Charles

Darcy se espanto, _''¿Qué acaba de decir?''_ parece que todos pensaron lo mismo que Darcy y se sorprendieron

-Tenga cuidado señor Bingley eso suena a resentimiento-le djo Simon con una voz pausada pero seria-y eso nunca es bueno

Charles no dijo nada en toda la noche simplemente respondió a las preguntas que los amigos de Darcy le hacían, era sencillas y bastante básicas, así que Charles respondía brevemente y callaba, al igual que Darcy.

Al finalizar la cena se despidieron cordialmente y se retiraron, en el carruaje Charles le dijo a Darcy:

-Lamento si el comentario que dije fue algo…-Charles no pudo completar la frase-¿te pareció que estuvo mal?

-Sono algo cruel-dijo Darcy-todos hablando de lo felices que eran y tu diciéndoles que no lo eran

-No quise decir eso-dijo Charles rápidamente-simplemente exprese una opinión, quizás no de la forma adecuada

Darcy asintió y prefirió no pensar en lo que eso significaba, simplemente vio el paisaje nocturno y pensó en Elizabeth, y simplemente cerro los ojos y trato de soñar con ella.

El carruaje de Darcy dejo a Charles en su casa, Charles bajo lentamente de el y le dijo:

-¿Nos veremos otro día no?

-Claro-dijo Darcy-nos vemos unos días antes de Navidad, pasare por tu casa cuando quieras

-En realidad preferiría pasarme por la tuya-le dijo Charles

-Bueno, si eso quieres-le dijo Darcy-Adiós, Charles, gracias por haberme acompañado

-De nada-dijo Charles-gracias por presentarme a tus amigos, fueron muy…amables

-De nada-repitió Darcy mientras el carruaje se alejaba

* * *

**Bueno la verdad es que fue un capitulo corto y no muy interesante, pero la verdad es que me gusto bastante y ya no lo quise cambiar. Por favor, los que me han dejado un review en el capitulo anterior, busquen sus nombres en la lista, que esta vez ha sido un poco mas grande que de costumbre gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Val Marsal: Hola! Gracias por un review, a mi también me gusta Georgui cuando aconseja a Darcy,**

**Soul Neko-Natsu: Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar, no, Charles no se va a suicidar, la verdad lo que quería era que Darcy diferencie el cambio de Charles después de Jane, pero quizás eso fue algo exagerado. **

**Sandriux Darcy: Hola, si, ya me parecía raro que no estuvieras por aquí pero por supuesto entiendo ya que yo estoy en las mismas y a veces se me hace imposible actualizar. Gracias por los buenos deseos y por el review. **

**maitam: Hola, gracias por mandar un review, no te preocupes por Charles, el se pondrá bien cuando vuelva con Jane que no creo que falte mucho. Escribir a un Charles deprimido es divertido, así que no pude resistir, pero el se pondrá bien. Si he visto que hay una trilogía de Darcy solo que me entere de ella cuando empece con este fic y sinceramente preferí no leerla para tratar de no igualarla, cuando termine el fic la leeré. **

**Trouleando: Hola gracias por leer y por dejar un review. Es bueno saber que tengo otra lectora, espero que me sigas leyendo.**

**emicastillo92: Gracias por mandar un review, la verdad es que ese comentario me dejo un poco confundida, creo que mas o menos lo he entendido. Bueno, la verdad es que mi primer fic y no esperara que saliera perfecto sin embargo estoy tratando todo lo posible por hacer que lo fuera, si ves algún otro defecto en el fic estaré muy agradecida de que me lo digas, así podre mejorar y saber que cosas no estoy haciendo bien. Te mando un beso, Mecha.**

**Trini: Hola, gracias por los comentarios, no tengo nada mas que decir simplemente gracias por seguir leyendo**

**KalaChan120: Hola, es bueno saber que cuento con una nueva lectora, se que la historia tiene errores, a veces me la dedico a encontrarlos y se los encuentro los corrijo pero últimamente no he podido dedicar mucho tiempo a eso, así que pido una disculpa, también hay un par de cositas que se me escapan, ya que la verdad es que ortografía nunca fue mi fuerte, pero seguiré intentandolo. Gracias por mandar un review. **

**Atomik27: Hola, lamento no poder contestar tu pregunta correctamente, no puedo asegurar si el nombre del baile es el minue, he investigada sobre los bailes en esa época pero la verdad es que no puedo encontrar el nombre de ese baile, simplemente puedo decir que es baile elegante y lento. Voy a seguir investigando, espero poder responderte mas adelante. Con cariños, Mecha.**


End file.
